Rebecca Clarkson: Year One
by princess-katie
Summary: A new teacher comes to Waterloo Road, making new friends and enemies, and more importantly, growing more and more attracted to the handsome headmaster. But if he begins to feel the same way, can they ever make it work in the hectic high school?
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This chapter is mostly introducing the character and bringing in her relationships with everyone else. It should get more developed from here, but I wanted to cover a busy first day, and establish the relationships with all the different characters. **

**Follows the first episode of series one of Waterloo Road. **

**The story should hopefully focus on a relationship between Rebecca (my OC) and one of the teachers at the school, and will also show her friendships and involvement in Tom/Izzie/Lorna.**

Chapter One

Rebecca Clarkson walked down the street with a huge grin on her face. All dressed up in a smart blouse, skirt and jacket, with a ringbinder under one arm and a handbag over her shoulder, she hurried down the garden path and banged on the front door. It was a friday evening about 7pm, but Becky needed to pay this visit.

She was so excited, and when the door opened, her elder brother stood there.

" Hey," he grinned, happy to see her as always, though suprised as she'd not said she was coming, " where've you been, all dressed up smart? "

" Job interview," Becky grinned, as Tom Clarkson stepped back to let her in the house. As he closed the door after them, he turned around to face them and raised his eyebrows,

" You never said you had an interview? " he asked.

Becky was a history teacher, and at 27 years old, had left her post at an all-girls school for something more challenging. Her brother had mentioned, in passing, a job going at the school he taught at, as an english teacher, and she'd been quick to check it out.

" You're looking at the newest history teacher of Waterloo Road Comprehensive," she said, " I start on Monday! "

" Seriously? " Tom asked, laughing, " Becky, that's brilliant! You should have told me you were going for the job! "

Tom was four years older than Becky, and the pair of them had always been close. They had one other brother, who lived abroad, but he was five years older than Tom, and had never been as close as Tom and Becky were. Becky knew her brother was always there for her, and he loved and protected her, and he was more like a best friend. They could always tell each other anything.

He currently lived with Lorna, long term girlfriend whom he was due to marry this weekend, and she was also a good friend of Becky's, as they'd known each other a long time

Becky had idolised her brother, growing up, and part of the reason she bcame a teacher was because her brother did, although her preferred subject was history, which she'd always been a big fan of.

When Tom told her the job was going at Waterloo Road, as the deputy head, who taught history, had had to leave his classroom post and become headmaster, she decided to try for the job. She'd just come from meeting the man - thirty something year old Jack Rimmer, a charming and smooth man, who shared her love of history, and was taken with her.

" How about we open a bottle of wine? " Tom grinned, leading her through to the living room.

" Sounds like a plan," grinned Becky.

_WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW_

On Monday morning, Becky threw her handbag and a couple of files and folders onto the passenger seat of her little old car, and set off for her new job.

She was nervous, since it was a completely new role and she'd have to get to know a new school, new collegues and adapt to everything, but at the same time, she relished the thought of a new job.

The thought keeping her sane was the fact that her brother would be there, so at least she'd know someone. It helped that her two best friends, Lorna - Tom's fiance - and Izzie also worked at the school.

Lorna, Tom and Izzie had all met at college, where they'd all been in the same year, and they'd become firm friends. Over the years, since Tom and Becky were close, Becky got close to Lorna and Izzie too, and the four of them were now good friends.

Becky's best friend before Lorna and Izzie, had always been a girl named Denise. They were the same age and went to school together, but Denise dropped out of school at 15 years of age, pregnant. She and her boyfriend - who was several years older - went on to have a son, who was now 14 or 15, but Denise was unstable, and walked out on her son and partner four years ago, leaving the partner to bring up the son alone. Becky had been fond of the boy - Donte - when he was young, but after Denise left the family, she gradually had less contact with them, and she hadn't seen much of Donte Charles recently.

As she pulled up in the school car park, she bit her lip nervously and looked around at the pupils milling around, and the other teachers pulling up and heading to work.

She got out of the car and walked across the car park. Becky was a short woman, kind of curvy, with bright blue eyes the same as her brothers, and dark brown hair which fell around her shoulders in waves. She wore a smart skirt, blouse and suit jacket, with little heels, and felt every part the new kid on the block as she looked around at all these strangers.

" Becky! " called a voice from behind her.

Becky turned around to see Tom and Lorna, and Izzie with them.

" Hey guys," she said, with a grin.

" Welcome to Waterloo Road," Izzie said - Izzie was a tall dark haired woman from Newcastle, and always had a winning smile and bags of confidence. Lorna, was a pale blonde woman, slim and tall, and was more reserved than izzie and Becky, but was always friendly.

" This is so weird," laughed Becky as the four of them walked into the school, " all four of us working together. "

" I hope you've prepared yourself well," Tom said, nudging her playfully, " there's some characters here. "

As the siblings spoke about how Becky was feeling, behind them Izzie and Lorna were speaking about the wedding. A pause in Becky and Tom's conversation meant that they heard Lorna say to Izzie,

" I think the new deputy's starting today, too. D'you think we should invite him to the wedding? I mean, if we're going to be working with him all day, every day ... "

Becky looked at Lorna over her shoulder, " Ooh, if he's good looking and single, then please do invite him. "

Lorna laughed and Tom rolled his eyes, " Eh, eh," he said, poking his sister playfully - they were always teasing and joking with each other and it just worked, " you can't go using my wedding as an excuse to pull. I need to you be on top bridesmaid form. "

" If you say so," Becky shrugged, checking her watch as they walked through the front doors of the school, " I guess I should get going. Wish me luck. "

" Good luck," Tom called after her as she went one way and the other three went the other way, to the english department, while she went to history.

Becky didn't have a registration group, but when first lesson rolled around - a bunch of year tens - she bit her lip nervously and got herself ready for them. She stood in her classroom, in the doorway, and told the pupils to come in and sit wherever they wanted.

Once everyone was there, she stood in front of the white board and asked the class to settle down, before introducing herself. She smiled slightly as she said,

" Ok, so my name's Miss Clarkson, and I'm your history teacher from now on. I'll hand out the books, so will you just write your name, my name, History and the classroom number on the fron please? "

" Do you know _Tom _Clarkson? " one of the girls asked, as she handed out the books.

" I do," Becky nodded, walking along the row and planting books in front of pupils

" Are you related to him? " asked the girl who looked to be mixed race, with bushy black hair. She was sitting next to Izzie's daughter, Chlo, who Becky new, though not overly well.

" She's Mr Clarkson's sister," Chlo told her friend.

Becky thought she was taking it easy on them by simply handing out books, and giving out specifications and lists about what they'd be learning over the year, and talking through it all. However, they were a noisy class and she found it hard to control them - Becky though of herself as easy going, and because of this, she found it easy to get on with people, but she supposed it would take time to control the class.

She couldn't help but be glad once the class was over and the kids had gone, even if the lesson hadn't gone as bad as it could have done - the main problem was their noise and messing about, and the fact that they just didn't want to listen to her. It was frustrating, but she supposed she'd be able to live with it.

She threw her handbag over her shoulder, and headed off to the staffroom - to get there she had to pass the english corridor, and it was there that she met Izzie.

" How did it go? " her friend asked her.

" Ah, you know," shrugged Becky, " typical teenagers - don't really want to be there, so they'll act up as much as possible. It's got to get better, right? "

Izzie stopped by a classroom and laid a hand on the door, " Let's grab Tom and Lorna, shall we? " she suggested, " see if we can't get Tom to make us a drink in the staffroom, so us three girls can have a ncie chat. "

Becky nodded and Izzie pushed open the door of Tom's classroom, and entered, closely followed by Becky. The room was empty other than Tom and Lorna, and Becky immediately sensed the tension between the couple - they were looking at each other and Lorna looked upset, while Tom's jaw was set in determination.

" Hey," Izzie said, " you coming up for a drink? "

" Sure," Lorna said, sniffing deeply, " just give me two minutes. "

She turned away from Tom and left the room, brushing betwen a perplexed Izzie and a bemused Becky. Izzie looked at Tom in confusion and hurried after Lorna to check on her. Becky looked after the pair of them, and considered following them, but stayed with Tom - in the end, it was always Tom and Becky, and Lorna and Izzie, when it really mattered.

" What's going on, Tom? " Becky asked, pushing the door closed and walking over to him.

Tom sighed and ran both of his hands through his thick hair before resting them on the back of his head. He turned around, pacing over to the window, and then turned back to her, his arms dropping to his side - Becky knew he was troubled and waited for him to tell her, because she knew he would.

" It's Lorna," he finally said.

Becky rolled her eyes, " I gathered that. Could you be more specific? "

Tom sighed and then told her, " I've called off the wedding, Becks. I don't know how to explain it ... it just ... I just had to do it. It wasn't right anymore. "

" You've _what? " _Becky asked, shaking her head, " really? But I thought you were happy with her? I thought you loved her? "

" I did," Tom said, before quickly adding, " no, I do! No, I don't know. It wasn't right anymore. I've really blown it, and Lorna doesn't deserve to be in this situation anymore. It's time we both moved on. "

" Is there someone else? " Becky asked, " I mean, I know you'd never cheat, but do you ... ?"

" Like someone else? " Tom finished, " see, you know me too well. I think I love someone else, so I can't marry Lorna. "

" Who? " Becky asked, completley shocked - this seemed to be coming out of the blue, and she knew it was more than pre-wedding jitters, but she didn't know what to say to him, " what's going on Tom? "

Tom remained silent for a moment and sat down on the edge of his desk. Becky joined him and glanced at his profile, waiting for him to say something.

" It's such a mess, Becky," he said.

" Who is it, Tom? " his sister pressed urgently, " for god's sake, you're getting married this weekend! And she's my friend - now you've told me this, I can't let her marry you, when I know you don't love her. Don't put me in the middle like this, and tell me what's going on! "

Tom shook his head, turning to look at her, " I'll sort it out, one way or another, but don't tell Lorna what I've told you. I need to figure it out, but as things stand, how can I marry her knowing I'm in love with someone else. It wouldn't be fair on her. "

" Who is it? " repeated Becky.

" I can't tell you," Tom said, shaking his head.

Becky studied his face carefully.

Tom was the kind of person to think things through and then come to a conclusion - he was a decent bloke and thought with his heart, always trying to do what was best. Becky knew he'd do the right thing in the end, because he was her brother, and she had faith in him. All she could do was support him because that was what good family did.

So she nodded, " Fine then. Just let me know if you need anything. "

Tom nodded and stood up, " How about we go get a cuppa before the next lesson starts - I'm guessing you need a drink after your first class. C'mon - tell me how it went. "

_WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW_

Her next two lessons went well enough, although by the lesson just before dinner, the kids were in high spirits. They'd heard that Donte Charles - the boy whose mother Becky had gone to school with - had had a run in with the deputy headmaster and his phone taken off him.

It had apparently resulted in Donte's father, Clarence, coming to the school and getting in a fight with the deputy - a man named Andrew Treneman, who had started that same day, and Becky hadn't yet met him.

Becky shook her head when she heard the news - Clarence tried his best with Donte, she knew, but he struggled. Becky regretted that she hadn't seen much of the boy since his mother walked out.

" Guys! " she shouted, trying to gather the classed attention, as all they could talk about was Donte's dad, " can we get back to work, please! "

When the lesson was over, she headed for the staffroom, and on the way, passed Donte in the corridor. He'd just walked past her when she turned around and called,

" Donte? "

The teenage boy turned around to look at her and stopped in suprise when he saw her, " Rebecca? You ... you're working here now? "

Donte had always rather liked Rebecca Clarkson - when he was younger, she'd come around and buy him presents, and fuss over him like an aunt. He wasn't one to show his emotions and get close to people.

" First day today," Becky told him, " how are you doing, anyway? "

Donte shrugged and huffed, " Not too good. Take it you heard they've arrested my dad? "

" Arrested? " asked Becky, " no, I heard he'd had a fight, but not that he'd been arrested. "

" Yeah," Donte nodded, " all because of that stupid Treneman bloke. Got it in for me, he has! "

Becky didn't know the ins and outs of it - she knew Donte wouldn't be blameless, but she didn't know all the facts." Well, just stay out of his way in the future, keep your head down then," she told him. " And if you ever need anyone to talk to ... come and find me, yeah? "

" Yeah," Donte nodded, " thank, Rebecca. I mean ... Miss Clarkson."

Becky gave him a little smile, " I don't think there's any harm in calling me Rebecca when we're not in class. "

Most people called her Becky, but Donte had always called her Rebecca - Becky often thought Rebecca was too formal for her, but as she and Donte parted ways, she continued down the corridors.

On the way to the staffroom, she almost walked into a dark haired man in a black suit.

" I'm sorry," he said, stepping back from her - she assumed he was a teacher too, and as he looked her up and down, he assumed the same, " Andrew Treneman," he said, sticking out his hand, " new deputy head. "

" Becky Clarkson, it's my first day too," Becky said, shaking his hand. She bit her lips as she looked at him and said, " so you're Mr Treneman. "

Andrew looked suprised and raised his eyebrows, " You've heard about me? "

" I heard you had Donte Charles' father arrested," she said, frowning.

Andrew nodded, " Ah yes, well, there was a slight issue there, but his thuggish father has been arrested, so there's no more problems there. "

" Look," Becky said, shaking her head, " you should think about what you're doing with Donte and his family. You don't understand what's going on there. "

" I'm sorry, is there something I should know? " Andrew asked, suprised by her attitude towards him as they'd only just met.

Becky didn't want to make any enemies, but she just said calmly, " Look, I don't wnt to argue, but you should know that Donte's father is a single parent. The mother walked out four years ago, and Clarence might not be perfect, but he's all Donte's got. Donte'll have to go into care, and I don't think that's the best place for him "

" I didn't know about his family," Andrew said quietly, " I ... obviously I don't want the boy to go into care. "

Becky shrugged, " I just thought you should know what we're dealing with," she said before turning away. She'd not got far when Andrew called after her,

" Miss Clarkson? "

She turned back to him, and he said, " If this is your first day, how have you had time to look into the history of the pupils? "

" I went to school with Donte's mother," Becky said, " so I know a little something about their family. I'm not trying to start an argument with you, but I really think you should know about it. "

" Thank you, Miss Clarkson," Andrew muttered, as she walked away.

In the staffroom, at lunch, she sat down with Tom, who was far away, clearly thinking about his troubles with Lorna, though he was trying to be, and he was trying to talk to her normally. Neither Lorna nor Izzie were in sight, and Becky assumed the pair of them had gone off to talk about Tom.

Although Lorna and Becky were friends, Becky knew that if Lorna and Tom ever had problems, Lorna would never bring them up with Becky.

Lorna knew that whatever happened, Becky's loyalties ultimately lay with Tom, and Lorna felt that she could never talk about serious problems like this with Becky. When it came to Tom, she could hardly go telling his sister about big things like this. Becky would, Lorna felt, undoubtedly stick with her brother.

Tom intoduced Becky to Grantly Buden, the old, grumpy and cynical head of English who Tom later told her was all talk, and was harmless really. Becky also met Steph Haydock, the flirty middle-aged french teacher who seemed to enjoy a good time.

She also met Kim Campbell, a woman with curly black hair and coffee-coloured skin, who was an art teacher and head of pastoral care. Kim seemed to have her head screwed on and was an open and friendly person - Becky could imagine herself getting on with Kim quite well.

Becky could see she was going to love it at Waterloo Road, and she was keen to make friends other than Tom, Lorna and Izzie.

At the end of the day, Becky was suprised to hear that an assembaly was being called. She took her class to the assembaly hall and waited to see what would happen.

To her suprise, Jack Rimmer - the headmaster whom she had only met the once, in the pub when he interviewed her and immediately gave her the job - came to the stage and announced that there was someone who had something very important to say.

When Clarence came out, Becky was even more suprised.

He stood on the stage and read from a little piece of paper - he made a speech apologising to Andrew for fighting with him, and telling the students he knew he was wrong, and it wasn't worth it for a mobile phone. Becky could tell Clarence was embarrassed, but she thought it was the right thing to do, if it meant that Andrew agreed to drop the charges against him.

When the short assembaly was over, it was the end of school, and Jack dismissed everyone. As everyone was getting ready to leave, Becky saw Andrew walking over to her.

He stopped in front of her and bowed his head in embarrassment, " I suppose I owe you an apology," he said, " you were right - I should have thought of the consequences before having Donte's father arrested. "

" Don't worry about it," Becky said, having a hand, " it's not like I'm much better - both new to the school. We've all got to learn, right? "

Andrew nodded, " Actually, just after we spoke, Kim said more of less the same things to me that you had, although rather more accusingly. She all but frog-marched me to the police station to drop the charges. "

Becky laughed and looked in the direction of Kim, thinking that the pair of them would be good friends. She said goodbye to Andrew and started out of the hall, thinking of rewarding herself with an early night after her long first day.

She saw Jack Rimmer standing in the doorway of the hall as she walked to the door, and she couldn't help but look him up and down. He was tall and good looking, with a handsome chiselled face, and a sexy sort of smirk. Becky was 29, and Tom had reliably informed her that Jack was 36 years old.

" Ah, Miss Clarkson," he said, " how was your first day at Waterloo Road? "

" Not bad," she nodded, " I think I'm going to like it here," she told him.

As Jack looked at her, it struck her that she was young and pretty, and she had the sort of smile which told him that she'd be fun. " Glad to hear it," he nodded, " I look forward to having you around. "

Becky couldn't resist flashing him her best grin, " See you around, Mr Rimmer," she said, before walking away.

Jack turned his head and smirked a little as he watched her walk away.


	2. Tom and Lorna's Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Two

Becky successfully passed through her firt week teaching at Waterloo Road.

In her first week, she'd enjoyed being around Tom, and her friends Izzie and Lorna. She'd also made a new friend and Kim, and she supposed Andrew was alright, though as he was the deputy, she had little to do with him. It was clear, for one thing, that Kim and Andrew had some sort of underlying attraction.

She also found herself intruiged by Jack Rimmer. As he was headmaster, she saw little of him, but when she did see him, he smiled at her and always said hello, and she couldn't help but notice how good looking and charming he was.

The only person she wasn't so keen on was Steph Haydock. Steph didn't seem like a very capable teacher - she was forever running around, and on the few times that Becky passed the older woman's classroom, it was in chaos. She also saw that Steph flirted shamelessly with Mr Rimmer, and that somehow annoyed Becky.

The kids had all also warmed to Becky, and most of them liked her - she was easy to like, in the same way that Tom was easy to like, and she knew how to control a class.

The weekend had soon rolled around, which meant it was the day of Lorna and Tom's wedding.

After Tom's admission that he didn't love Lorna, and loved someone else, Becky had been worried about the pair of them, and the next day, Tom had come to her and told her they'd resolved their problems.

Becky was worried about her brother, but he assured her that they'd resolved their issues, things would never work with the other woman, and he'd forgotten her and knew Lorna was the best thing for him.

On the morning of the wedding, the bridal party were gathered in the living room of Becky's house, all getting ready to go to the wedding, while Tom and the men were in Tom's house.

Becky applied lipstick in the living room mirror, while behind her, Izzie assured Lorna that she looked perfect, and Lorna's dad, who was to give her away, fussed over his grown up daughter. Izzie and Becky were bridesmaids and had helped Lorna organise every little detail of the wedding, and Becky and Tom's two young nieces - daughters of their elder brother Ian - were also bridesmaids, and were in the room with them, and their mother, Becky and Tom's sister in law, Olivia.

Becky wore a beautiful royal blue dress, as did the other bridemaids, and she found herself happy that Tom and Lorna were finally getting married, after having been together so long. Believing Tom was happy now, Becky was happy for him.

" Lorna, you look so lovely," Becky smiled as she turned to the bride, having finished putting the final touches to her own outfit.

Lorna smiled, looking completely overwhelmed, " Thank you," she said quietly, going to hug her friend warmly, " I can't believe I'm finally marrying him. I was beginning to think this was never going to happen. "

Becky laughed, " Welcome to the family, Lorna. "

" Thanks ... sis," Lorna said.

The car came to take them to the church, and they all got in, excited. Throughout the ceremony, Becky sat on the front row, watching with a smile plastered across her face. She saw Jack, Kim, Andrew, Steph, Grantly and some of the other teachers from the school in the congregation. She beamed with pride as Tom and Lorna exchanged vows.

By the time the service was over and Tom kissed Lorna gently, Becky was crying silently.

" Hey," her eldest brother said, coming to put an arm around her shoulders as Tom and Lorna walked back down the aisle, " none of them tears, eh sis? "

Becky shook her head and looked at Ian, who'd been best man for the ceremony, " I'm just happy for them. "

Ian smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

At the reception, which was a three couse meal, followed by a disco, Becky sat on the top table. Tom and Lorna took the centre of the table, Ian beside Tom and Becky beside him, with Ian's wife and daughters further down, while Izzie sat beside Lorna, with Lorna's parents nearby - both of the Clarkson's parents had died. Their father died one year earlier, of prostate cancer, and their mother died of pneumonia several years before that.

Tom got up to make his speech, and thanked Becky and Izzie for their immense input in the planning and for being their best friends. He thanked Ian for coming all the way from Australia, thanked little Katy and Sarah for being bridesmaids, and lamented the fact that his mother and father couldn't be there. Ian made a speech, Becky made a toast to the happy couple, and Izzie said a few words.

All in all it was a lovely day and everyone was enjoying themselves.

When the disco rolled around, Becky started off sitting at a table with Izzie. The music started up, the lights went down and the disco lights up, and the DJ announced it was time for the Clarkson's first dance a a married couple.

Becky and Izzie watched them take to the floor together, and Izzie sighed

" Kind of sad, isn't it? " she said, sipping her drink, " knowing that they've got each other, and you're alone. "

" Ah, don't be so down about it," Becky said, shaking her head, " plenty of fish in the sea, as they say. Now Lorna's respectably married, me and you can leave her at home and go out on the pull. We'll find someone, don't worry about that. "

Izzie had two teenage daughters - Chlo, 14 and Mika, 15 - both of whom were lovely girls, and Izzie had split up from their father a while ago. Jimmy Grainger, their father, was pretty useless and he and Izzie didn't get on at all anymore. Chlo happened to be Donte's girlfriend, too.

Becky's lovelife wasn't any better than her friends - she'd had a couple of more serious relationships, but none that had turned out to be any good, and she was now single and had been for over a year.

When the song was over and a new one started, more people took to the dance floor, and Lorna went off to dance with her dad. Becky watched as Lorna and Tom shared a kiss before Lorna went off with her dad, and she also watched Tom walk away from Lorna, looking around him for someone to dance with.

His eyes met hers from across the room and he walked over to her.

" C'mon sis, let's show them how it's done," he said, holding out a hand to her.

Becky grinned and she stood up, took his hand and allowed him to drag her through the crowd of people and onto the dancefloor. Tom was just so impossibly nice, and Becky found that she always got on with him.

They danced around together to the fast song and shouted at each other over the music, though it was far too loud to have a proper conversation.

When the song was over, Becky looked at her brother,

" Come on," she said, " let's have a drink. "

They made their way to the bar, and it was quieter, so they could have a proper conversation.

" You look really great, you know," Becky told him, sitting down on a barstool, as Tom sat down beside her - he was wearing a black suit with a royal blue waistcoat which matched the bridemaids dresses, and a white flower sticking out of his button hole.

" Not bad yourself," said Tom, " thanks for all your help with the wedding ... and ... you know ... listening to me when I was having doubts and ... well ... thanks. "

" Don't worry about it," Becky said, clinking her glass against his in a cheers, before taking a long sip of wine, " so everything's ... straightened out now? "

" Yeah," Tom said, " it was ... well, it was stupid. Don't worry about it. Everything's fine now. "

Becky couldn't help but feel not totally convinced - there was something about the look on his face which made her suspicious of him, but still she trusted him and said nothing about it.

Later that night, the party was in full swing, and Becky was sitting with Lorna, having just danced with her two young nieces, when Jack came hurrying along to their table.

" Hi Lorna, congratulations," he said quickly, before looking at Becky," Rebecca, could I borrow you please? "

" Borrow? " she asked.

" Yes please," he said, " see, the thing is ... oh, it's Steph. She won't bloody leave me alone, so I thought if I found someone to dance with she'd get the message. Will you help me out? "

Becky rolled her eyes, " Such an attractive proposition, Mr Rimmer. " She pretended to consider it, although she'd already made up her mind - hell, it was an excuse to get close to the man. " Go on then. "

" Brilliant," Jack said, offering out his hand.

She looked at his hand and smiled, slipping her hand into his - it just felt right, and it was new and exciting. With a smile to Lorna, she headed off with Jack.

He turned out to be a good dancer - the pair of them danced several songs. It started out awkwardly at first, to keep Steph away, and Jack was relieved when he saw Steph make a play for one of Lorna's cousins.

Strictly speaking, there was no longer a need for Becky to help Jack out anymore, but they were enjoying each others company greatly. Jack was a good dancer, and Becky found herself enjoying his strong arm around her waist, while her own hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

Most of the songs were quick and upbeat, and they moved around each other, without much of a chance to speak, but when a slower song came on, Jack smirked mischeviously and pulled Becky closer to him.

His arm went tighter around her waist, and they moved slower.

" How are you enjoying your new job, Rebecca? " Jack asked her, spinning her around.

" Becky," she corrected, " call me Becky. "

Jack nodded, " Then how are you finding your new job, _Becky? " _

" Oh I like it," Becky told him, meeting his eyes with a smile, " the kids can be a handful, but they're a good bunch, the staff have been very welcoming, and the whole place has a nice feel to it. "

" And the headmaster? " Jack asked, his tone light as he looked into her eyes - he had lovely blue eyes, Becky thought, before telling herself to behave - this was her employer.

Still, if he was going to flirt, so was she.

" The headmaster," she said, looking up at him, trying not to smile, " is a rather handsome man who I hope to get to know better. Although you can't tell him I told you so. "

" I'll keep it to myself," Jack said, a smirk crossing his face, " so long as _you _don't tell that new history teacher that I think she's rather pretty. "

Becky grinned, but when she song was over, she told him she really did need to sit down for a bit. He nodded and said he was going off to the bathroom anyway, and they went their seperate ways.

" You seem to be having fun," said a friendly voice, just as Becky sat down at a table and rubbed at one of her feet.

" Oh, I am," nodded Becky, as Izzie and Kim came to sit down with her, " Jack's a much better dancer than I'd have given him credit for, and he seems like a nice guy. "

" Looks pretty taken with you, that's for sure," Kim said, " He's not usually one for dancing. More like sitting in the corner of the pub with a pint. What have done you to him? "

" Nothing," Becky said, " he's just ... I don't know. He's just fun. "

Not two minutes later, there was a figure coming towards them, and Jack was back. " Becky," he said with a grin, " ready for another dance? "

" Are you serious? " Becky asked, raising her eyebrows, " but my feet are killing me! You've danced me to death, Mr Rimmer! "

" No, you don't understand," Jack said, looking over his shoulder, " I'm sure Steph saw me coming back from the bathroom on my own. She'll be heading this way as we speak. I need you to dance with me. "

Becky raised her eyebrows, " Steph's coming for you, is she? "

" Yeah! "

" Is that why I saw her going the other way five minutes ago - towards the smoking area, outside? "

Jack bit his bottom lip, caught out, and then shook his head, " Fine then," he said, " maybe I just wanted an excuse to dance with you. Are you coming? "

" Yeah, go on then," Becky said, getting up and going off with him.

They spent a while longer in each others company, before their dancing was interrupted by Andrew, who came along and tapped on Jack's shoulder.

" We need to go," he said, " I've had a call from the police - said they couldn't get hold of you. There's been a break in at the school - we need to get going. "

Jack sighed, removing his hands from Becky and placing them on his hips angrily, " Are you serious? A break in? "

" I'm afraid so," Andrew nodded, " we really need to go and check it out. "

Jack nodded, taking a step back from Becky. He cleared his throat, and it seemed that all of the time they'd spent together that night wasn't going to mean anything - he was leaving, and their magical little time together was done

" Good night then, Mr Rimmer," Becky said, smiling.

Jack sighed, wishing he didn't have to go - he really had thought something good could come out of this with Becky, but Andrew was lingering at his side, and he knew he had to leave.

" Good night, Becky," Jack said, smiling at her in return. He turned to leave and then turned back to look at her, " by the way, you look great," he added, before leaving for good.

Becky sighed, feeling strangely dejected now he'd gone, and headed for the bar. On her way there, she met Tom, who threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, making her laugh.

All in all, by the time Becky got home, she was in good spirits and a little drunk. She'd had a good time, and was glad that the marriage had gone through, and was proud of Tom, even if she wasn't happy at the fact that he and Lorna were taking a two week honeymoon, and she wouldn't have her favourite brother around.

She'd not been home long when she got a call, and saw that it was Izzie.

" Izzie? " she said, answering the phone, " w-what's going on? "

" Becky, I'm sorry to ring you so late," Izzie said quickly, sounding stressed out, " but something's happened, and I don't know how to make sense of it - I could really use a friend, and I can't disturb Tom and Lorna on their wedding night. Would you mind awfully? "

Becky sober up a little, as her friend needed her, " Sure. Shall I come to yours? "

" I'm at the hospital, actually," Izzie said, " Chlo and some of her friends went joyriding - drunk - in Donte Charles' father's car, and they hit a wagon. "

" Oh my God," Becky gasped, " are they all alright? "

" Donte nd Chlo are banged up, but they'll be fine," Izzie replied quickly, " it's not looking as good for Holly Tattersall and Adam Deardon. God, Jimmy was meant to be watching the kids! I'll bloody kill him! "

" Look, I'll get to the hosptial," promised Becky, " sounds like you could do with a friend. "


	3. Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Three

Two weeks had passed since Tom and Lorna's wedding.

After getting the call from Izzie about the car crash, Becky had rushed to the hospital to be with her, and help her through it. The pair of them sat in their bridesmaid's dresses, and sat with Chlo while she nurses tended to her.

It turned out that Donte's father was out of town for the weekend, so Donte, Chlo, Adam and Holly had gotten into the car and gone for a drive, all four of them drunk. It had resulted in the car crash, and Adam died in hospital of the wounds he gained, while Holly ended up in coma. Donte and Chlo got away with minor injuries compared to the other two.

Becky had paid a visit to Donte in the hospital, and he was clearly full of guilt and remorse, but terrified of what was going to happen to him - he and Chlo both claimed they couldn't remember who was driving and what actually happened.

Becky had told Tom about the situation during one of her phonecalls to him, on his honeymoon - someone had to tell him about the situation of the school, after all, so it fell to her.

Becky had now been at Waterloo Road for almost a month, and was well and truly settled - she'd made a good friend in Kim, and was as close as ever to Tom, Izzie and Lorna.

As for Jack, she hadn't gone out of her way to persue him, because she believed she should let him come to her. It was a strategy that meant she didn't seem him for the first two days after the wedding, but on the third day, he called by her classroom at break time just to say hello.

Since then, they'd spoken in the corridor whenever they saw each other, or if Becky was in his receptionist's area, using the photocopier. There was definitley some chemistry between them, though they were both just enjoying letting it play along, and not actually doing anything about it right now. It was fun this way.

On this particular monday morning, Tom and Lorna were due to return to the school after their honeymoon, Chlo and Donte were making their return to school after injuries, and Adam Deardon's memorial service was to be held.

Becky pulled up in the school car park at the same time as Izzie Redpath and her daughters did, and the two teachers walked into the school together, as Izzie confided in Becky that she was worried about Chlo.

As they walked into the school, they saw Tom and Lorna in the hallway, about to go up the stairs, undoubtedly to the staffroom - a warm cosy room with plush chairs and a nice little kitchen.

" Izzie," Lorna said, noticing her two friends first, " how are you? "

Izzie sighed, " As well as can be expected," she said, hugging her friend tightly, as Becky moved towards her brother and slid her arms around his waist, " Hey," she said, as he hugged her back.

" Hey," Tom mumbled, " good to see you," he added, kissing the top of her head in a very brotherly way.

" How's Chlo? " Lorna asked Izzie sympathetically.

Izzie shook her head with another sigh, " She's fine ... she'll be fine, but her dad won't be looking after her any time soon. "

" I'm so sorry we couldn't be here for you," Lorna said, shaking her head.

" Don't worry about it," Izzie said, " at least Becky was here. I needed one friend, and she was here - at least you two had a good honeymoon. "

Becky noticed the look on Tom's face, which said otherwise, and noted it, but said nothing about it. Lorna seemed excited and she took one of Izzie's hands and one of Becky's.

" I've got something to tell you, anyway," she said, dominating the conversation, as Tom stood behind her, his face blank, " you'll notice soon anyway. I'm pregnant! "

Becky's mouth fell open a little in suprise and she looked from Lorna to Tom, trying to work out what she was supposed to think - Lorna looked very excited, but Tom looked much less so. In fact, he didn't look happy at all.

" Oh wow," Izzie mumbled, also suprised by it, although for reasons Becky didn't know about.

" I'm almost three months gone," Lorna said, " I'll be going for my first scan on Friday. Oh, we just wanted our two best friends to be the first to know. Isn't it brilliant? "

" Y-yeah, congratulations," Izzie said, hugging Lorna.

Becky took a last look at Tom's clearly unhappy face and said nothing about it, but instead congratulated Lorna because it was expected of her. She went to kiss her big brother's cheek, and as she did so, whispered to him,

" We'll talk about this later. "

Tom simply nodded - he felt it would be good to get it off his chest anyway, and his sister was nothing, if not a good listener. The four of them went up to the staffroom, and Izzie and Lorna went off to get a cup of tea, while Tom and Becky sat down together.

" So how was the honeymoon? " Becky asked, crossing one leg over the other.

" It was a nice place, sunny, hot, lovely beach, gorgeous clear sea," Tom said, before tutting, " kind of hard to enjoy when you hear a kid you taught only days earlier is dead, and another is in a coma. Damned waste of a life. "

" I know," Becky said, " poor kid. "

The staffroom door opened, and Jack walked in, followed by Andrew. Jack was wearing a charcoal grey suit, white shirt and grey tie, and looked smart as ever, but his face was grim.

He rarely came into the staffroom, and so he attracted everyone's attention.

" So," he said, looking around at everyone, " As you all know, these are tough times for our school, but we are making some progress. Um .. the standard uniform policy kicks in today ... our zero tolerance policy is being backed up by the new cooler initative - "

" Any progress on the sandbag and bombproof bunker front? " Grantly asked, looking up from his newspaper.

Jack went on as if Grantly hadn't spoken, " And of course our main headache is the return of Donte Charles. The mood towards him, as I'm sure you're all aware, will not be friendly, so we all need to be on the alert against the backlash. Um ... " he seemed to be going through the motions, trying to get rid of all the information he had, " the car wreckage is being examined today, so the police are hoping that will answer a few questions about exactly what happened. And the memorial for Adam Deardon is straight after registration so see to it that you're there on time. "

Jack left the room, clearly with a lot on his plate, and Andrew started going through the rota for playground supervision during breaks, though everyone was barely listening to this.

The ten minutes of registration passed quickly, and everyone made their way outside.

It was a gloomy day, and the entire school gathered around where a rose bush had been planted for Adam. There were any many unhappy faces, and Becky slid through the crowds of pupils and ended up on the front row.

She look around at everyone and wished that things could be different - that poor boy had gotten into a stupid accident which could ruin Donte's life too if he was found guilty of drink driving and causing the death of his friend.

It was raining, and a low voice to Becky's left said,

" Care to share my umbrella, Miss Clarkson? "

Becky look to the left and smiled slightly in spite of the situation when she saw Jack standing there - such a gentleman, she thought, although she was sure that there were times when he wasn't, too.

" Thank you, Mr Rimmer," she said, taking a few steps closer to him, as he did too, extending his arm and holding the large black umbrella over the both of them.

Jack smirked a little as she said his name - the woman knew perfectly well what his name was, but insisted on calling him Mr Rimmer. He had to admit he quite liked it - he'd only known her a month or so, but he had a good feeling about Rebecca Clarkson.

The service itself was as gloomy as the weather, as was expected.

Becky stood shivering in her knee length beige coat, though her body temperature was the last thing on her mind, as she, and everyone around them, bowed their heads to listen to what Jack had to say, as he made his speech.

It was clearly difficult for Jack, but he took it all in his stride,

" This, as we all know, is a hard day for everyone," he said loudly, commanding everyone's attention, " especially those who were close to Adam. This teaches a terrible lesson about not thinking about the risks we are taking. All of our actions have consequences. "

There was a long pause, before Jack said, " Miss Campbell will now talk about that counselling which is available to all. "

" We don't want counselling! " insisted Yasmin Deardon - Adam's sister, younger by a year - in grief, as she turned towards Donte, who had been hiding at the back of the crowd, " we want justice! "

The crowd of pupils grew restless and started to shout in Donte's direction, telling him to go away. Mood towards him was very bad, and Becky felt sorry for him, as he looked completely lost.

Yasmin just lost it all of a sudden, consumed with grief, and she fell to her knees beside the newly planted rose bush, clutching at it and shaking her head.

" I don't want counselling, and I don't want a stupid rose bush! I just want my brother back! " she sobbed.

The mood turned very bad, and as she sank to the floor, Kim was the one to move forward and wrap an arm around Yasmin's shoulders, drawing her up to her feet and pulling her back from the rose bush.

The crowd had gone wild now, and were out of control - it was all the teachers could do to shout at the pupils to get inside, while they shouted and hollered at Donte. Donte had done wrong, of course, but he didn't deserve to be treated like his.

The memorial service ended in disaster, and everyone was quickly ushered back into the school.

As she walked, now seperated from Jack, by the large crowd of people, Becky ran a hand through her hair and flattened it down - she hated the rain because of the things it did to her hair - rain was only good for one thing, and it was kissing in. Like The Notebook. But she'd never done that, as much as she'd like to.

At breaktime, she went to get some photocopies of sheet for her next class, teaching the Cold War to year ten. The photocopier was in the school secretary's room, which was just off the headmaster's office.

Becky went into the room holding several different sheets she wanted to photocopy, to find that Steph was already there, leaning over the photocopier, as she waited for it to spit out what she wanted. Estelle, Jack's elderly secretary, was also there. Becky liked Estelle, and Estelle was quite fond of Becky.

Estelle had decided she liked the young woman the first time Becky walked in to use the photocopier, on her third day at Waterloo Road. Jack had been on his way out for a cigarette, and Becky told him it was a filthy habit, and highly unattractive - Estelle herself had been trying to make Jack quit for weeks.

" Oh, good morning, Miss Clarkson," Steph - with newly dyed blonde hair - said, with a wide grin, which Becky couldn't quite think was fake.

" Morning, Steph," nodded Becky, looking down at her sheets of paper, not interested in Steph particularly - she didn't like the way Steph fawned over Jack.

Jack came out of his office to say somethingto Estelle, and stopped when he saw both Becky and Steph, " Ladies," he said, nodding at them both.

" Mr Rimmer," Becky said, giving him an effortless grin, and quite forgetting that Estelle and Steph were even in the room. " I meant to thank you for letting me share your umbrella, this morning. "

Jack grinned - Jack didn't really do grinning, he was more for smirking, but he could make an exception for Becky Clarkson. " No problem. "

" Well, thanks anyway," Becky said, looking him up and down a little, " it was mustbetter than standing out in the rain - I'd have looked an awful mess then. "

" I find that hard to believe," Jack said lightly, before turning to Estelle and telling her something about some e-mail. As Steph moved away from Becky, she gave the younger woman a sharp look, which Becky missed.

Steph decided she was having Jack for herself, and she sauntered over to him.

" What do you think of my new hair, then? " she asked, patting her newly blonde hair, " come on - be honest. You divorced your last brunette, didn't you? Prefer blondes, do you? "

Jack didn't look too impressed, " It ... it wasn't really an issue about hair colour," he assured her.

Becky hadn't known he was divorced, but she supposed that actually, she knew very little about him, but it was none of her business. She tried not to pay attention, though she watched from the corner of her eye as Steph fluttered her eyelashes at Jack.

Jack made no response, and Steph left the room.

When she'd finished her photocopying, Becky gathered up her sheets in her arms and looked up at Jack, who was standing in the doorway of his office, " So, Mr Rimmer," she said, biting her lower lip a little, " do you prefer blondes, or brunettes? "

Jack looked at her, his face serious, as he said, " Oh brunettes, absolutely. "

" Good," Becky said, turning away, " see you around. "

The rest of the day passed without any problems from her classes - after break she had the cold war with year ten, then the battle of hastings with year seven. She spent lunch sitting around with Tom, Lorna, Izzie and Kim.

Kim confided in her friends that Andrew Treneman was starting to get on her nerves, but the others couldn't help but think that they were getting on well because of their argument. Everyone knew there was some kind of chemistry between them.

After lunch, Becky taught the Japanese bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima to year eleven, and then her last lesson, she had free. She went off to the staffroom, to sit down and do some marking for her year 12s latest essay on the 2nd crusade.

She was sat down with a pile of essays and a cup of tea when Tom came along and occupied the seat opposite her. Becky looked up at him briefly and smield, before going back to her essay.

" Hey, Tom," she smiled.

Tom didn't reply at once, but a moment or two later, said, " Hi. "

His tone was dull, and he seemed worried about something. Becky looked up at him, and frowned when she saw his face - he was looking decidedly worried, and she knew there was something wrong.

" Tom? " Becky asked quietly - the staffroom was almost deserted, and she waited for him to answer, " what's going on? Is it about Lorna? "

" Yeah," Tom said, looking up at her, " I ... I just need someone to talk to. "

" Well I'm here, aren't I? " shrugged Becky, " it's about the baby, right? " She looked at him and leaned forwards in her seat, waiting to hear it, " don't think I didn't see the look on your face when Lorna told us she was pregnant. You're clearly unhappy about it. "

" That makes me seem like a bad person, doesn't it? " Tom said, also leaning forwards, looking at his sister - Becky was always a complete rock.

" Depends," Becky said, " you've every right to be confused about it, of course. Do you want a baby? "

" I don't know," Tom said, " I honestly don't know. I suppose if we have a baby, I'll come around to the idea, but it's so much to take in. And I don't feel as if I was given a choice in it. And it doesn't help that I was having doubts about the wedding and our relationship as it was. "

" Anything to do with the other woman? " Becky asked lightly.

" I'm not cheating on her," Tom said quickly.

" I know, I know," Becky said, " that's not what you're like, but you did tell me you liked someone else. Is that ... still the case? "

" Yeah," Tom said, " I thought I'd resolved the issue before the wedding, but at the reception, I wasn't too sure, and then Lorna told me she was two and a half months pregnant, on the wedding night. I just feel like I wasn't given a choice. I'm trapped, Becky, and these feelings for the other person have returned, and now I have no idea what to do. "

" Oh Tom," Becky said, " I wish I knew what to say to you, or how to help you. "

" I don't need you to _do_ anything," Tom said, " I just wanted to talk to you. You're good at that. " Tom sighed, shaking his head, " Becks, she should have told me before. I should have been allowed to have a say in this. "

" Yeah, you should," Becky said, " but Lorna will have had her reasons. I'm sorry that things aren't working out for you, Tommy. "

Tom smiled - his little (or not so little any more) sister was the only person to ever call him Tommy, and although it was very rare that she anymore, when she _did _it was only when one of them was in need, and they were having a serious conversation.

Tom knew if anyone else ever called him Tommy, he'd have told them in no uncertain terms that it wasn't his name, but this was his sister.

There was a pause, before Tom tried to lighten the mood, " What're you up to, anyway? "

Becky rolled her eyes, " Essays from my year 12 class: "How far was the failure of the second crusade due to a lack of help from Byzantium?" Most of the kids don't eem to have a clue, and I went through a full essay plan with them! Urgh it's just so much fun. "

" Sounds it," Tom said, smiling a little.

They spent the rest of the hour each marking their own work and talking away. At the end of the lesson, they walked down to the car park together, and there were many people gathered around in the playground just outside the main entrance.

In the middle of the playground, two policemen were arresting Donte Charles for dangerous driving, and the possible manslaughter of Adam Deardon.

Jack, Andrew and Kim were gathered close by, and Becky felt like she had a duty to go and help poor Donte - over the last month, he'd visited her classroom a few times just to say hi and have a quick chat, and he was glad of her being there - she was something of an aunt to him, sort of.

Becky moved through the crowd - she found that the greatest advantage of being short was the fact that she could get through crowds easily.

She reached where the police were and touched Jack's arm, " Can I have a quick word with him? " she asked.

Jack nodded silently - he and the rest of the staff knew that she had some sort of link to Donte, and supposed it was a good thing, even if they didn't really like the boy themselves, because he needed someone.

" Donte," she said quietly, looking at him - the police hadn't cuffed him yet, and the other teachers tried to shoo on the kids who were all gathered around.

" Rebecca," he said, looking at her, " I can't remember what happened - I ... but he was my best friend. I never would have hurt him. "

The other staff noted how he called her by her first name - possibly the only pupil she would allow to do so.

" I know," she said, stepping forwards, " but you just listen to me - everything will turn out right in the end. I'm a big believer in that - if it's meant to be, it will happen in the end, ok? But right now you've got to accept it. "

Donte didn't say anything, but nodded silently.

" If you ever need anyone to talk to, you give me a ring," she told him, " you need a good influence, and your dad doesn't alway provide that. You mum would have wanted me to help you. "

Donte nodded, " Thanks, Rebecca," he said, before turning to the police and allowing them to cuff him and lead him away.

When Donte was gone, Jack laid a hand on Becky's shoulder lightly,

" That was really nice of you," he said quietly.

Becky shrugged, " He just needs someone to look out for him," she said, before sighing and then shaking her head, perking herself up, " I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Rimmer. "

Jack removed his hand from her shoulder, " Goodbye Becky," he said, watching her walk away.


	4. Delivery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Four

Four days later, Becky came to the school to find Jack and Andrew in the entrance hall, putting up lists of the kids names for the new house system they were putting into place. It was an idea of Andrew's, and Becky supposed it was worth a try.

" Morning Mr Rimmer, Mr Treneman," she said with a smile as she walked past them, on her way up to the staffroom.

" Miss Clarkson," nodded Andrew.

" Morning Becky! " Jack called after her as she walked past them both.

Becky walked up the stairs to the staffroom, where she sat down beside Tom, opposite Lorna and Izzie - Lorna had a face on, and Becky sort of wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time, as fed up of all the drama between Lorna and Tom, and Izzie and her kids, and wanted some breathing space.

She felt like there'd been distance between herself and Lorna recently, and she couldn't figure out why - she was looking forward to being an aunt, but she hoped Lorna and Tom would resolve whatever was going on, so they could all be excited about the baby.

" How you doing? " Tom asked with a fond smile - he absolutely adored his sister, and it always showed through.

Becky smiled, " I'm good," she said, " how are you lot? "

Lorna was the one to reply, " I'm going for my check up today, after school," she told Becky and the others, " 12 week scan. "

" That's today? " Tom asked, suprised, " but I ... I've got 5-aside football after school. I can't let the kdis down - if you'd reminded me earlier ... "

" Tom, I'll take the 5-aside on my own," Becky said, " I'm there anyway with you - if I can co-coach, I can sure as hell od it on my own. "

" No, Becky, I wouldn't hear of it," Lorna said, " I can go alone. I just hope you'll all wish me luck. I'll bring back a nice piture to show you. "

" You'd better," Becky grinned, " that is my niece or nephew after all, in there. Which reminds me, if t's a girl, I strongly suggest naming her Rebecca. "

" We'll think about it," Lorna said, a little awkwardly, " Izzie, shall we make a cup of tea? "

Lorna and Izzie walked off, and Becky laid her hand on Tom's arm," How are things between you two? " she asked, " is it... have things got any better? "

Tom shrugged, " Not really. I'm telling you, Becks, don't ever get married. Lorna and I were much happier when we were just living together - I can't ignore how I feel for this other woman, but I can't tell her either. And Lorna can tell that there's something wrong - things just aren't right between us. I still love Lorna, of course, but ... "

" And the baby? " Becky asked him gently.

" It's a human being," Tom said, " I think ... well, I've got 6 months to get ready for being a dad, so I'd better get used to it pretty soon hadn't I? I didn't think I wanted it, but it's a baby - maybe it'll mean Lorna and I can work things out. "

" I hope so," Becky said, squeezing his hand, as they fell silent.

In the background of the staffroom somewhere, Grantly - ever the grumpy cynic - was complaining about the new house system, and everything that Andrew Treneman stood for.

When the bell rang, Becky threw her handbag over her shoulder, told Tom she'd catch him later, and headed off for her classroom - in all honesty, she was planning on catching up with Kim later on - she enjoyed Kim's company, and also found that Andrew wasn't as bad as people made him out to be.

She clip-clopped through the halls in her heels, and passed through the main entrance hallway, where Janeece Bryant and Lewis Seddon - both trouble causing kids - were campaiging for captain of their repsective houses.

Jack sent them both on their way, telling them to get to their form rooms, and Becky stood by the side of the corridor, waiting for the kids to get out of the way, and watching them move along.

She stopped to look at the noticeboard, checking out the lists of which kids were in which house, and as she did so, Jack stood beside her, also looking down the list, while Steph came walking along.

Becky supressed the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes, and both she and Jack turned to greet Steph, and Steph called out,

" Good morning, Jack! "

Jack gave her a polite smile, and Becky also said hello to her, wishing she was somewhere else - she had no desire to watch Steph try her luck with Jack again. No thanks.

" I was thinking," Steph said, completely ignoring the presence of Becky, " that you and I could go out for a meal or something tonight, Jack. Oh, what the hell, throw in a bottle of wine and call it a date? "

Jack cleared his throat and said politely, " I don't know about that, Steph. I've got a meeting - important business, you know? "

" Oh," Steph said, downcast, " never mind - there's always some other time. "

She couldn't resist frowning in Becky's direction before she left but neither Jack nor Becky noticed, because as soon as Steph had left, Jack turned to look at Becky.

" That reminds me," he said in a very business like tone which was out of keeping with what he ws about to suggest, " what would you say if I asked you to maybe have a drink with me, some time? "

" I suppose," Becky said slowly, a smile spreading across her face, " that I _might _say yes. "

" Good," Jack said, " I should have asked you weeks ago - d'you want to go for a drink after work? Tonight? "

Becky laughed, " But you just told Steph that - "

" I told her I had a meeting," Jack said, " I just didn't tell her that I planned on meeting you, in the pub, after work. What do you say? You can't turn me down the opportunity of getting to know my collegue - you've been here a month or so, and I feel we should get to know eath other. "

" Oh Jack, I'd love to, but Tom and I have got 5-aside after work," she sighed.

" No problem," Jack shrugged, " I've got some paperwork I could be getting on with. Come to my office after football practise is done, and _then _we'll go for a drink. The pub will still be there. You're not wriggling out of this. "

Becky shrugged, " Fine. I'll be at your office after football practise. "

" I'm looking forward to it already," Jack said, giving her a little wink before he walked away. As she walked to her classroom, a big grin plastered across her face, she thought about how charming that man could be - simply irresistable.

Jack had put her in a good mood for the first lesson of the day, and even the whisperings of her class, about the new girl - at least 6 months pregnant -, couldn't dampen her mood. She taught her year sevens about medieval life with enthusiasm and a big grin, and at the end of the lesson, she didn't set any hoework.

On her way to the staffroom, she got caught up in the large crowd gathered for the annoucement of the new house captains, and stopped to watch, as so many other people had done.

Andrew and Jack were counting up the votes, and Janeece Bryant was named captain of one house, and Lewis Seddon captain of another. God help us all, Becky thought.

After the captains were all announced, the kids all went their seperate ways to celebrate and enjoy what was left of their break, and Becky drifted over to Jack and Andrew, as Kim did too, the heavily pregnant girl following her.

" Hey Becky," Jack grinned, although his face dropped a little when he saw Kim and the pregnant girl approached. He frowned a little, and Becky looked at his face, trying to see what was going on.

" Mr Rimmer," Kim said as the pair reached the trio, " Zoe Ramsden tells me she'd like a word with you. She claims you're a friend of her father's? "

Jack raised his eyebrows, " I am? "

" He's the landlord of the Swan," Zoe said, twirling her hair around one finger as she looked him up and down with a smirk, " you used to be in there often enough. He's let me pull pints the odd night. Pulled a few for you, you know. "

" Yeah, well," Jack said, clearly wanting to get rid of her, " you're in school now. Let's concentrate on that. "

He walked away, and the others looked after him. Becky and Kim exchanged looks - there was clearly something off about this situation, and Zoe looked pretty pleased with herself as she walked off in the opposite direction, a hand on her large bump.

Becky looked at Kim, who was looking the same, and they both sort of shook their heads.

Becky forced herself to forget about the situation, until lunch time. She usually brought some dinner or something to microwave in the staffroom, but occasionally, she used the school canteen, and today was one of those days.

She got a tray of food and looked for somewhere to sit, to see Kim sitting alone at one of the tables. Becky went to join her, and it wasn't long before they were joined by Andrew, and then Jack.

They spoke easily, mostly about the new house system, but soon the conversation turned to a more personal note. " Fancy going for a drink after work, or something? " Kim asked Becky.

Becky smiled a little and looked up at Jack, " Actually," she said, a little awkwardly, not sure how to carry on.

Jack continued with a smirk, " Becky and I are going out for a drink after work, actually. I'll be getting to know my new collegue. "

" Strictly professional, I assume? Although, how can you be getting to know your collegue - you _are _aware she's been here a full month, if not longer? " Andrew asked with a smirk, the first time Becky had seen him show any sese of humour.

Jack shrugged, " A little professional, a little personal. "

" Is this a date? " Kim asked, grinning at Becky.

Becky shrugged and looked at Jack, " I dont know about that," she said, " it's just a drink. "

" Hey," Jack said with a charming grin. And he had such a charming tone of voice that Becky couldn't help but smile. " I can't comment on my personal life, and I certainly can't comment on Miss Clarkson's personal life. I'll update you on the situation when I'm aware of what's going on myself. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " How do you make a date sound like a business meeting, Rimmer? "

" Oh, Rimmer now, is it? " asked Jack, raising an eyebrow and smirking. He spoke in a low flirtatious tone, " I really think you should have more respect for your senior ... woah, wait. Did you just agree that it _is _a date? "

Becky looked down at her plate and back up again, " For now, it's two friends going for a drink together after work - or after five aside. Play your cards right later on, and _then _it's a date. "

She stood up and told the others, " If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the staffroom for a bit. See you around, _Mr _Rimmer. "

In the staffroom, she found Tom sitting by himself on one of the tables and went to join him.

" Hey," she said brightly, sitting opposite him.

" Hey Becks," Tom smiled, " what's got you so happy? "

Becky smiled, leaning forwards, resting her elbows on the table. " I'm kind of going for a drink later," she said with a smile, slightly apprehensive about telling her big protective brother - even if by big, she meant older, since he was only about her height.

" Like a date? " Tom asked, intruiged, " who with? "

" Jack Rimmer," Becky said.

Tom raised his eyebrows and then nodded - he seemed to be taking this better than Lily had expected. " I should have guessed," he said, " that guy's had his eye on you for a month, and who can blame him? "

" You don't mind? " Becky asked, " I mean, I know I'm 27 and I can think for myself these days, but you've known him years, and I don't want it to be weird or anything. "

" No, he's a decent bloke," Tom nodded, " just make sure he pays for the drinks - why should you have to pay? " he added with a laugh. Becky smiled - she could always count on Tom to make her smile, " and don't let him take advantage on the first date either! "

" He wouldn't dare," Becky said, " he's a gentleman. "

Tom scoffed, " Believe me, I know Jack Rimmer. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy, but he goes his own way, does what he wants to get the best result - or at least, he does at school, so who knows what he does out of school. But if you wanna go ahead, I have no objections. He's a decent bloke, and he seems into you. Do you like him? "

" Ah it's early days," Becky said, shaking her head.

Ten minutes or so later, the staffroom door opened and Jack walked in - everyone turned to look at him, certain he was going to make some sort of announcement. Tom and Becky looked over from the table they were sat on, Izzie and Lorna in the kitchen area, Kim and Andrew by the window, and Grantly and Steph on one of the sofas, with other people nearby.

" I'm afraid I have some news for you all," Jack said, looking embarrassed as he stood in front of them and looking everywhere except at Becky. " You'll hear about it shortly so you might as well hear it from me. I have made a potentially very big mistake. "

Becky leaned forward in her chair to listen.

Jack continued, " Some months ago, I might have slept with a girl who I believed to be at least 18. But as it turns out, she was only 15. That girl, Zoe Ramsden, showed up here today, pregnant. "

Jaws around the room dropped, including Becky's.

Jack continued, " Obviously the situation cannot continue, so this will be my last day here at Waterloo Road. "

He walked out of the staffroom as briskly as he'd entered it, and there followed a long silence. No-one quite knew what to saw, and it was Tom who broke the silence with, " Well. I've seen it all now. "

As the staffroom burst into conversation all around, Becky turned to face Tom.

" Well," she said, " and after we were just saying he's a decent bloke. "

Tom pulled a face, " Maybe I'm not so happy with you going out with him anymore. "

" We're not going out, Tom, and you know it," Becky told him, " today was going to be our first date but .. well ... I just can't believe it. How could he be so stupid? "

Tom reached his hand across the table and laid it across hers gently, " Don't worry about it, Becks. It'll all work out - maybe he ... well, I don't know. I'm sure it'll work out, at any rate. "

After lunch, when Lily walked to her classroom, her good mood from earlier was gone - she'd been in a very good mood after Jack asked her for a drink, but now all she could think about was whatever Jack and Zoe Ramsden had gotten up to - she was in a daze and she completely couldn't believe that he'd slept with a 15 year old.

She walked to her classroom in something of a daze, and she taught her next lesson - about the Battle of the Somme in 1916, without much enthusiasm.

The last lesson of the day, she had a free lesson. She was on her way to the staffroom, where it was easier to work, due to the coffee machine and the quieter atmosphere than noisy kids running past the classroom.

She was in the corridor when she saw a figure coming the other way.

She looked up at him as he came closer to her, and she stopped when he stopped in front of her.

" Mr Rimmer," she said, a little awkwardly.

" Becky," Jack said, " about what's going on ... what I said in the staffroom ... can we talk? "

" I don't know Jack," she said, " can we? " She looked around to make sure no-one else was in the corridor and she said, " what the hell's going on? Do you know how much of an idiot I feel like? One minute I'm telling my brother that you and I have a date lined up, and the next, you come in and announce that you've knocked up a teenage girl! "

Jack nodded, " I'm aware that you must be angry, but can we talk about this calmly? " he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Becky nodded silently, and Jack turned on his heel and led her down the corridor. They went around the corner and stopped in a little crook under the stair case, beside the lockers.

" Now," Jack said, turning to face her as he leant up against the lockers, " can I tell you it from my point of view, before you shout at me again? "

He sounded annoyed at her, and she nodded and let him talk.

" Yes, I may have had some contact with Zoe Ramsden," Jack said, sighing and shaking his head - he didn't know how to explain it properly, " I was really drunk one night, and she saw me home. Problem is, I can't remember what happened, and now she's blackmailing me. "

" Blackmail? " Becky asked quietly, felling sorry for him, " for something you might not even have done, if you can't remember? "

" Yeah, but the point is, I might have done," said Jack, " and that's enough. I am in some serious trouble if anyone finds out about this - it'll ruin me, and I'll be on the sex offenders register. I don't have a choice here. "

Becky sighed, " I'm sorry I snapped at you, Mr Rimmer. "

" I'll be gone at the end of the day," Jack said firmly.

The pair of them looked at each other for a few moments in silence, before Jack shifted his position. He took a step closer to her, his arms folded over his chest as he looked down at her,

" I don't put my feelings on the line very often," Jack told her, " but I don't mind tell you that I want to get to know you better. Maybe you'll still consider meeting with me for a drink. "

Becky thought about it for only a second and then nodded, " Of course I will. Of course. I'll meet you in your office, after five a-side, just like we planned. And I hope to god you get to the bottom of this Zoe Ramsden thing because I'd hate to see you leave. You're a good kids all like you, and you're good for this school. "

" You're too kind," Jack told her with a smile, " I'll see you later, in that case. "

Becky was half-way to the staffroom when she realised she'd forgotten her folder full of mark schemes. She was heading back to her classroom when the double doors at the other end of the corridor opened and Tom ran through them, " Becky! I need your help! "

" What's going on? " Becky asked, breaking out into a jog and following him back to his classroom.

" Zoe's gone into labour! " Tom shouted, " right in my classroom - I don't know what to do! Someone's ringing the ambulance, but she's - "

By now they'd reached the classroom, and the class had all backed away from Zoe, who was sitting on the floor in a puddle of amniotic fluid, clutching her stomach and groaning in pain.

" Jesus," Becky mumbled - this was all they needed. " Right, everyone out! " she shouted, for them all to hear. Her orders were obeyed and the only people left in the room where Becky, Tom and Zoe.

When Becky knelt beside Zoe and had a look at the situation, she found that she could see the baby's head - this one was most certainly not going to wait for anyone.

Becky couldn't think of anything she'd rather be doing less - delivering what was possibly the baby of the man she was falling for, wasn't high on her list of priorities, but she was a teacher and that was what she had to do. She'd do anything to help the pupils.

She knelt at the bottom, ready to deliver the baby which was coming fast, while Tom sat at Zoe's head, holding her hand and breathing with her.

Delivering a baby was unbelieveable, and Becky had never done anything like it. She helped the young girl through it, and Tom told her when to breath and talked her through it easily.

It was a quick labour and the baby was born very quickly.

By the time Becky and Tom had just delivered the baby, the ambulance showed up, and Kim and Andrew came bursting into the room too.

As the paramedics checked Zoe out, they bundled up the baby, who was a beautiful little girl, and handed her to the nearest teacher to look after. This happened to be Tom, and Tom smiled as he sat on the edge of his desk with the baby in his arms.

Becky watched Tom with the baby, and she wondered if Tom wasn't coming around to the thought of having a baby - he was a look of complete adoration on his face as he stroked the baby's cheek.

" Is someone getting broody? " teased Becky, poking Tom's side as she came up beside him.

Tom smiled, " Can't be helped, sis. Just think, in a few months, I'll have one too. Wait until I see Lorna and tell her - she's going to be so happy. You know what, I'm actually really excited about the baby now. "

" Good," Becky said, as one of the paramedics came over to her.

" Beautiful little girl isn't she? " the female paramedic said, as the other paramedic cleaned Zoe up.

" Is she well, to say she's premature? " Becky asked, concerned.

The paramedic frowned, " Oh no, she's not premature. She's right on time. "

As the paramedic drifted away, Becky smiled to herself and then shouted Kim and Andrew over. She shared with them the news that the baby wasn't premature - Zoe had been pregnant for longer than she'd have them believe, so the baby couldn't possibly be Jack's. For someone reason, Becky felt happy about that.

The school day was over by now, and Andrew went to find Jack and tell him the baby wasn't his and his job was safe, while Tom and Becky accompanied Zoe to the ambulance.

" My wife's having a baby, you know," Tom told Zoe as he handed her her daughter.

Zoe smiled at him, " At least yours'll have a nice dad then. My little baby's dad was the one who forced me to blackmail Rimmer - Rimmer kicked him out of the school not so long ago, and Craig's got it in for him. He's a bad 'un. I'm going to get far away from him. "

" You do right," Becky said, " you've got to look after that girl now. "

" I will, Miss, I will," Zoe nodded.

Becky was distracted as she watched some action outside the school gates - Jack, Andrew and a teenage boy were having a heated conversation, and she raised her eyebrows in suprise as Jack swung back his fist and punched the boy in the face. What's more, Andrew urned a blind eye to it, and the two teachers started talk back to the school.

" Does she have a name? " Tom asked Zoe, drawing Becky back into the conversation.

Zoe looked at Tom, " If it was a boy, I'd have name it after you, you know. " Instead, she looked at Becky, " Miss, you delivered the baby for me - you could have saved her life. What's your name? "

" Rebecca," Becky said.

Zoe smiled, " Then I'll call her Rebecca. "

Becky smiled, and thanked Zoe before jumping down from the ambulance to meet Jack and Andrew.

She smiled at Andrew, before settling her attentions on Jack," Bet you're glad, aren't you? Zoe reckons you were a total gentleman the night she saw you home. Which means I'll see you later and the first drink's on you. "

" Looking forward to it," Jack said, as she walked away, heading back for the school. Tom walked past Jack and Andrew, following after ecky as they headed for the gym - for 5-aside football.

Jack watched her walk away, and Andrew was faintly amused by it.

" You, Jack, have got it bad, as they say," he told Jack.

Jack laughed, " Maybe. "


	5. First Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Five

Waterloo Road didn't have a full football team, because they didn't have anyone willing to commit to anything other than a 5-aside mess about, which was why they participated in 5-aside.

There were enough pupils to have a five versus five match, and the kids enjoyed it - Tom and Becky both enjoyed their football and knew their stuff, and had talked about getting a proper football team set up, running it by Jack first, once they found a league to participate in.

The football practise lasted for an hour, and afterwards the kids all went to the changing rooms to get changed before going home. Becky was wearing her most sporty gear, and she didn't bother getting changed out of it.

Instead, she hugged goodbye to Tom outside the gym.

" Have a good time, if you're going to meet Jack," he said, " but watch what you're doing. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " Watch what I'm doing? What exactly do you think is likely to happen to me? "

" I'm just being concerned," Tom said, " I'll catch you tomorrow. "

" Yeah, you will," Becky told him, " you can tell me all about Lorna's scan - she was going tonight, right? You'd better bring me a little picture of my niece or nephew tomorrow. "

" Course I will," Tom said as they went their seperate ways, " night. "

Meanwhile, Jack was sitting behind his desk in the office. He felt so incredibly lucky to have discovered that he never slept with the girl, and he told himself he'd have to be far more careful in the future. At least he knew that the current object of his affections was overage, though when he thought about it she had to be several years younger than he was.

Jack wasn't doing much - he was just sitting at his desk and thinking about how lucky he was, and how from now on, he wasn't going to take anything for granted. Starting with Rebecca Clarkson.

His thoughts drifted into thoughts of her, and then there was a knock at the door.

" Come in," Jack called, tugging his jacket down and smoothing it down as he did so.

The door opened slowly and Becky was standing there, looking very different to how she usually did, " Hi," she said with a smile, leaning up against the doorway casually.

" Hi," Jack said looking her up and down with a smile.

She was wearing a pair of blue jogging bottoms and a blue top to match, which was unzipped halfway down to reveal a white vest. She also wore a pair of trainers and her handbag was thrown over her shoulder, completely out of keeping with her sporty attire otherwise. Her dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail and some hung down at the front.

" You look good," Jack told her, standing up - yeah, she looked good, but he couldn't help but think that she also looked younger.

" Are you having a laugh? " Becky asked, " I just came from football practise, I look like a mess. "

" Not from where I'm standing," Jack shrugged, " ready to go? "

They walked out of the office and started down the school corridors - Jack and Becky both drove to school, but the pub was only down the road so they agreed that they could walk there, and get a taxi home, as then they could have a few more drinks. They would leave their cars at work, get a taxi home each, and get another one back to work in the morning.

Some of the kids were still in the school, some leaving after detention, some leaving after football practise and some leaving after other extra-curricular activities.

" Bye Miss Clarkson! " a couple of the lads shouted out as they left the changing rooms.

" Night boys," Becky smiled.

Jack looked at her and raised his eyebrows, " You're popular. "

Becky shrugged, " What can I say? The kids like me. Who can blame them? "

Jack laughed and watched with a smile as another couple of kids walked past and said goodbye to Becky, though said nothing to him. " Well, I'll say this for you," Jack said, " you've certainly made an impression here. The kids here can be difficult - it's not often we have a teacher everyone likes. You and your brother are two of a kind. "

Becky smiled, " No, they're good kids, even the difficult ones. "

Jack rolled his eyes, " Some of them are a bloody nightmare," he said as they started to walk across the school's car park, heading in the direction of the pub.

Becky shook her head, " What are you complaining about? You sit in an office all day - it's not like you have to sit in the classroom with thirty of them, and deal with them. "

" Hey, it's not all its cracked up to be, being headmaster," Jack warned her, " having to deal with the very worst of the kids, and getting landed with all the paperwork. Sometimes I'd give it all to be back in the classroom, teaching history again. "

Becky looked at him, " Yeah, but you wouldn't, would you? "

Jack thought about it as they rounded the corner, " Nah. After all, there are certain perks within the job. My own office ... the power ... the money ... "

Becky smiled - it didn't matter what they were talking about, but she'd realised how much she enjoyed Jack's company. There was something really rather sexy about him - when he spoke in a low tone, his voice got all sexy and sultry, and when he looked at her sometimes, his face was all serious and brooding.

He was always so charming, and although he hadn't yet turned the charm up on her, he knew it was one his best weapons, and was ready to use it to his full advantage.

Once they got into the pub, they walked up to the bar, and Jack turned to Becky, " This one's on me, right? What can I get you, love? "

Becky's lips twitched into a smile at the term of affecton, " For one thing, you can keep on calling me lovely names. And for another, you can buy me a glass of white wine. "

" Yes Miss," Jack said obediently, smiling a little.

They both knew they were playing games here, little flirting games to play with each other and tease each other. This was the best part of the relationship, Becky always thought - the first spark between two people when they knew they'd be good together, and they knew something was going to happen, but hadn't yet admitted how they felt or let their feelings be known.

Jack ordered them a drink each and led her to a table - they sat down in the corner of the pub opposite each other. Jack held out Becky's drink to her and she took it with a smile,

" Thank you," she said, her eyes meeting his.

" No, thank you," Jack said, " for agreeing to come out with me, even after the whole mess today. "

" Don't thank me," Becky said, shaking her head, " I was going to come out with you before the whole fiasco today, so I could hardly change my mind. Besides, it wasn't your fault - you didn't do anything wrong. "

" But you were willing to go out with me _before_ we knew Zoe had lied about me being the baby's father," Jack pointed out, " and you delivered the baby. Thank you. "

Becky smiled and raised her glass, lifting it up to his, " Cheers," she said.

Jack winked, " Cheers," he said, his eyes never leaving hers as he took a large gulp of his drink.

Two hours later, they were still in the pub, conversation was flowing freely and they were having a laugh. Becky found that she could talk to Jack easily and they had fun together.

The conversation had long since moved on from school and work, and they were both completely comfortable now.

" I've been thinking," Jack said, now on his fourth or fifth drink, " you must be a few years younger than me - in fact, you must be several years younger than me. Can I ask how old you _are? "_

" Mr Rimmer," Becky laughed, taking a sip of her fourth glass of wine, and feeling slightly tipsy, " you can't ask a lady her age! "

" Aw come on," Jack said, shaking his head, " I won't tell anyone - it's not like you have anything to hide anyway. You're, what, 25? "

Becky smiled, " 27, actually, but thanks. "

" 27," Jack said, stopping to consider it, " I'm 36. "

" Really? " Becky asked with a mischevious smile as she took a sip of her drink, " well you don't look a day over 40. "

" Cheeky cow," Jack said, shaking his head at her, though he was smirking, " you're lucky I like you, you know. That's disrespectful to your boss, that is. I could punish you for that, you know. "

Becky looked at him, " Well, I'm sorry, Mr Rimmer," she said, " I do hope you'll forgive me. Is this how you plan to stop me being disrespectful? Take me out for a drink? "

" Yeah," nodded Jack, " I'm hoping there could be another drink after this one. And maybe another few after that. "

" Play your cards right," Becky said.

Jack smiled - he was slightly drunk now, and wanted nothing more than to reach out across the table and lay his hand on hers, or move to sit next to her and drape his arm around her shoulders.

An hour or so later, they were both a little drunk - just a little so that they had more confidence around each other, but not enough that they didn't know what they were doing., and they could both function normally.

" Where abouts do you live? " Jack asked as they left the pub.

" Just down the road from Weston Park," Becky said, " 'bout ten minutes in a taxi, from here. "

" Do you? " Jack asked, " how about we share a taxi? I live about five minutes away from the park - taxi could drop you off, then me. "

" Yeah, alright then," Becky said with a smile. As they left the pub, they managed to flag down a taxi, and Jack laid a hand gently on Becky's back as she got into the taxi first.

In the back of the taxi, they sat close together, and Becky's leg was pressed against his. Jack thought she was simply irresistable, and he wanted to be with her - he hadn't yet told her how he felt, and she hadn't told him, but he was sure she liked him, and sure they'd be good together.

When the taxi pulled up outside Becky's house, Jack whistled - Becky lived in a average sized house with big bay windows - it looked well kept, and it had a well kept green garden.

" Nice place," Jack said, paying the taxi driver and following her out of the car.

Becky raised her eyebrows when she saw he'd left the taxi too, " I hope you're not expecting to be invited in, Mr Rimmer. This is the first date - I'm not that kind of girl. "

" Of course," Jack nodded, " I'm just seeing you home safely. I can walk home from here - it takes all of ten minutes to walk from here to my place. "

He followed Becky down the garden path and once Becky got to the front door, she turned around to face him,

" Good night Jack," she said.

Jack smiled, " It's been fun," he said, hanging around - he was determined that he wasn't going yet. He was thinking about telling her exactly how much he liked her, but didn't want to confess to that so early on.

Becky looked at him, and although she was determined that he wasn't coming in on the first date, she couldn't deny that she liked his company, and she thought he was gorgeous.

He took a step forwards and stretched out one arm, laying his hand on the door behind her. Becky smiled - she was leaning up against the door, and as he got closer, she looked into his face - his lips weren't too far away from hers, and she thought about how soft and plump they looked. She wondered how they'd taste.

Jack decided to play this one right into his hands, and he just looked at her with an annoying smirk, " Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. "

" Yeah," Becky said, " I ... um ... I had a really good time. "

He was so close and she cursed herself for not being able to resist him. Jack's hand was up against the door, and he was facing her. With his free hand, he reached out to brush some of her hair away from her face, before his hand settled on her cheek.

When she didn't protest, he told her quietly, " I just want to tell that ... well, I like you. Maybe we could go out again, some time? "

" Maybe we could," Becky nodded.

Jack looked at her curiously, his hand still gently on her cheek, making her blush beneath his fingers. " What would you do if I kissed you right now? " he asked in a low sexy voice, wih eyes that stared deep into hers.

Becky was dying to smile, but she kept cool and she said quietly, " I don't know. Let's find out. "

" I was hoping you'd say that," Jack said, before leaning into her ever so slowly. Becky tilted her head up, and when Jack's lips were just about to touch hers, she reached up with one hand and rested it on the back of his head, her fingers curling their way into his hair.

Their lips met and Jack kissed her slowly - his lips seemed to work perfectly against hers, and she kissed back slowly - they kissed for a long perfect moment, and it sent a shiver straight through Becky - it felt perfect. He tasted amazing and they both knew this was perfect - the mn had some serious skills, Becky thought.

When they broke apart, Jack grinned.

" Wow," he mumbled, taking a step away from her, " that was _some _first kiss. "

Becky smiled at him, pleased that she'd made some sort of impact, " Funny, I was just thinking the same thing. Well," she said, " I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. "

" Yeah," Jack grinned, " sweet dreams, love. "

Becky smiled to herself, " Night," she said.

She watched Jack walked away, back down the garden path, and when he was out of sight she went into the house. She thought about how much fun she'd had with him that night - he was nice, friendly, funny and she realised he was sweet too - he'd kissed her, but he hadn't pushed it, a goodnight kiss and then he'd gone. He was a good bloke, and he clearly liked her.

She couldn't stop smiling as she walked into the house and got changed into a pair of silky red pajamas. She was soon curled up on the sofa with a good book, though her thoughts occasionally strayed away from the book and towards Jack.

She was about ready to go to bed when the phone rang - she frowned, it didn't often ring at that time.

" Hello? " she said, running a hand through her hair as she picked up the phone.

" Becky, it's Tom," came her big brother's voice. He sounded like he was crying, and Becky immediately perked up - something was very wrong, for him to ring her in this state at this time.

" Tom? " she demanded, " what's wrong? "

" It's Lorna," Tom sniffed, before sobbing down the phone, " she's lost the baby, and she's in her room, and she doesn't want to talk, and I need ... I can't cope .. and ... -

Becky's heart sank on behalf of her brother and sister-in-law, and she sighed, as his words were lost in sobs.

" Oh Tommy," she sighed, " I'm so sorry, I'll come right over. "

" No! " Tom said quickly, " I didn't mean for that. I ... I don't know why I ... I shouldn't have bothered you. I just - " he continued to sob, and Becky cut him off,

" Tom, I'll be right there. "

And just as promised, Becky was there in less than fifteen minutes. She found Tom sobbing on the sofa, his head in his hands, and she immediately went to him, and pulled him into a big safe hug. He told her Lorna was in bed, asleep, and he'd just needed her.

They didn't speak but they didn't need to, and Tom was grateful for his presence. Becky held him to her and stroked his back and kissed his head, smoothing down his hair every so often.

They stayed like that for a long time, and in the end, Becky stayed over at Tom and Lorna's. She and Tom both slept on the sofa, and in the morning, they were both awake at around 7AM.

Becky hugged Tom, who was still in shock, and told him she'd take care of it.

She rung the school, where Jack was already in, told him of the terrible news, and he immediately agreed to some compassionate leave for the pair of them - a week or two for Lorna and a few days for Tom. Tom insisted that he didn't need any time off work, but Becky told him she wouldn't have it any other way.

She hugged him tightly, kissed the top of his head, and promised she'd come by straight after school.


	6. Changes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Six

Another two weeks had passed, and Becky had ben at Waterloo Road for almost two months and absolutely loved her job.

Since her date in the pub with Jack two weeks ago, they'd met up for drinks a few more times - it was nothing official yet, and they'd only had a few drinks. Their collegues knew very little about it - only Tom and Izzie knew she'd had a few drinks with him, and Lorna, though Lorna hadn't been at school in the last two weeks.

Becky couldn't deny that she liked Jack - they'd been out maybe six times in the last two weeks, and hadn't gone past a kiss, which was usually shared on Becky's doorstep, before Jack left her for the night.

Nothing felt as amazing as kissing Jack did, and Becky felt that every moment they spent together, she grew to like him more and more. Their kisses became longer and more passionate each time, and Becky found that she loved his company.

Jack felt exactly the same, and if he was honest with himself, didn't want to wait around anymore. He wasn't one for relationships usually, but he liked his girl greatly - he was hoping to make a proper relationship out of it, and was considering having "the talk" with her, about what their relatipnship actually was.

He knew it had only been two weeks, but he liked her and she clearly liked him, so he didn't see why they should hang around. He'd told her he liked her, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he told her exactly how much.

That morning, a Monday, Becky was sitting in the staffroom with a new book on the crusades that she'd picked up that weekend. She was sitting quietly with Izzie chatting a little and lost in her book, when the door opened.

She didn't look up until Izzie said, " Oh look, Lorna's back. "

Becky closed her book and smiled across the staffroom as Tom and Lorna approached them. Lorna sat down opposite Becky and Tom put her bag down for her, at her feet.

" Hey," Becky smiled, " it's good to see you, Lorna. "

" Yeah," Izzie smiled, " really glad you're back. "

Lorna smiled, " Thank you," she said, " you've both been really great, letting everyone know, and coming around to the house all the time. Tom and I couldn't manage without you two sometimes. "

" It's nothing, you're our friend," Becky said, standing up slowly, " how about I make you a cup of tea? Izzie, do you want a cuppa or something? "

Izzie thanked Becky, and Becky and Tom went over to the kitchen area, passing Steph on their way, who was going to sympathise with Lorna.

" How are you doing? " Becky asked, reaching for a few cups.

Tom sighed, " Becks, I'm fine. Not that I don't appreciate the concern, but you've asked me that question every day for the last two weeks - when are you going to give it up? "

Becky turned around to face him, realising that she was probably really annoying him, " Oh, I'm sorry Tom," she said, " I suppose I've been really annoying, always on at you, haven't I? You should have said so earlier, I'm just ... it's gotta be hard for you, and I don't know how to deal with that - asking you how you are, is all I've got. "

" Don't worry about me," Tom said, " it's been two weeks, I've started to come to terms with it. Liek I said, it's not that I don't appreciate you being here. You've been great as you are - just talking to me and being there to hug. Couldn't ask for a better sister. "

Becky smiled and turned back to the kettle. Tom laid his hand on her shoulder gently, and she smiled, laying her hand over his.

" Well, we're family," she told him, " we've gotta stick together, right? "

" Yeah, you've got it," Tom said.

They made tea and coffee for themselves and Lorna and Izzie, and as the drinks were stewing, Tom broke the silence between the pair of them and asked, " What's going on with you and Jack these days then? You've gone for a casual drink with him, what six or seven times in two weeks. That's three times out of five days. Something's going on. "

" I've told you," Becky said, stirring the coffee, " I like him - I get on with him, he's a nice guy, he makes me laugh, and he really seems to like me too. "

" So are you a couple or something? " Tom asked.

Becky blushed, " I don't know about that. It's not as official as that. We're just two people who enjoy each others company. "

" Who are you kidding? " laughed Tom, " why are you blushing then? "

" Shut up," Becky laughed, though she only blushed redder.

Tom laughed still as he poked at her side teasingly, " I'm just looking out for you, darlin'. If Jack Rimmer's got his sights set on my little sister, I want to know about it. Rimmer's a decent guy, I'm sure he'd treat you well, but I still want to know about it. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " Fine then, but just don't go saying anything to Jack about it. I don't want you scaring him off or anything. It's early days - he might freak out if you go in there and demand to know what his intentions towards your sister are. "

" Fine, fine," Tom said, picking up two of the mugs and Becky picked up the other two, " I know how to keep my mouth shut. "

They walked back across the staffroom to Izzie and Lorna, who abruptly stopped talking when Becky and Tom got there. Becky didn't notice how quickly they'd stopped talking, and simply handed Lorna a cup of tea and sat down again.

Her first lesson of the day was year seven - always any easy class to teach, as they were well behaved kids, and reacted to her high school history lessons rather well. Becky loved teaching history and had such a passion for the subject - she always taught in enthusiastic ways and managed to make the kids enjoy the subject, for the most part.

She threw her handbag over one shoulder and started for the staffroom once it was break time. She was walking down the corridor to the staffroom, and was in the last corridor when she looked out of the long window and saw loads of kids gathered around the playground, looking up at the roof.

Becky stopped still when she saw what was going on, and stared out of the window. Dressed in a rabbit suit was Jimmy Grainger - Izzie's exhusband and father to her two children - parading around on the roof with a megaphone.

Becky knew he and Izzie were arguing about the custody of their kids - Jimmy wanted to see his kids, and Izzie wouldn't let him near them because he was unfit and had left them alone, so Chlo could get in that car with Donte and be involved in the crash.

Becky didn't know Jimmy very well, but what she did know, she didn't like much.

Becky had known Izzie before she married Jimmy, had been at her wedding to Jimmy, and there for the entire relationship. She'd neevr spoken much to Jimmy before, but she wasn't keen, especially after how he'd acted after he and Izzie split up.

Becky frowned and went into the staffroom, where the other teachers were gathered around the window, watching the action.

" Becky! Have you seen what that idiot's doing! " Izzie called to her angrily.

" I know, Izzie, I know," Becky said, " does Mr Rimmer know about it? They'll get him down - oh, why the hell's he doing that? "

Izzie shook her head, " For some reason, he thinks parading around on the roof dressed as a rabbit will convince people that he's fit to look after my girls. He's just trying to embarrass me. "

" Don't let it work," Lorna said, rubbing Izzie's back.

" I can't help it," Izzie said, " this is terrible - how the hell will I face the kids next lesson? "

" Don't worry about them," Tom said, shaking his head, " I'll cover it. C'mon, how about I make you a cup of tea? "

Izzie nodded gratefully - she tried to protest a little, but Tom wouldn't hear of it, and hold her he was going to look after it for her. Izzie was left to look out of the window with Lorna and Becky on either side of her.

" How about we sit down? " Becky suggested, " come on, let's talk about something else - Mr Rimmer'll sort it out, I'm sure. "

" Yeah," Lorna nodded, " we need to talk about something else. How are you finding the house system, Izzie? I mean, I know no-one was keen on it, but Tom tells me he thinks its made the kids closer to each other - given them a bit of a competitive edge, makes them get into their work a little bit more. "

They fell into conversation about the house system, and Becky leant back in her chair - Grantly and Steph were sitting at the table behind them, and she could hear their conversation. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she became more interested in their conversation when she realised what they were talking about.

" So I take it your relationship has cooled down? " Grantly asked Steph, " a couple of weeks back, you hinted to us all that you were having a relationship with a man who we all knew ... a certain headmaster of ours? "

Becky exchanged looked with Izzie and Lorna, who both quietened down and listened to the conversation too. Becky frowned - she knew Steph had a thing for Jack, but there was definitley no relationship between them.

" Ah," Becky heard Steph say, " well, although there is no official relationship, I think there's a certain attraction, if - " she lowered her voice, but Becky, Izzie and Lorna could still hear her, " certain other parties would keep out of the way. "

" Other parties? " asked Grantly.

" Oh, but don't say you haven't noticed," Steph said, shaking her head, " Rebecca Clarkson looks at him like she thinks _she's_ got a chance. I think he's looking for someone a little older - he doesn't want her. Shame the poor girl doesn't realise it, really. "

Becky couldn't believe what she was hearing, but actually it was quite comical - Steph clearly didn't realise that Becky could hear every word.

Izzie had a sudden mischevious smile on her face, as she said, rather loudly, " Did you hear anything from Jack this weekend, Becky? "

Steph suddenly whipped aroud to look at them, realising for the first time, that Becky was there, and frowning when she heard Becky's name in connection with Jack's.

" Yeah," Becky said truthfully - she hadn't heard much from him, but there had been one text, " I just got the one text - asking me what was I doing after work today. "

" Ooh, is this another date? " Lorna asked, " how many does this make now? "

" This'll be seven," Becky said with a smile, forgetting all about Steph and Grantly as she started to think about Jack, " all just drinks after work, but he's always so lovely, walks me home, gives me a goodnight kiss. "

" Seven? " Izzie asked, before wolf whistling.

Steph frowned as she turned away from the women - bloody Rebecca Clarkson had managed to snag Jack Rimmer. How had she done that? Steph couldn't believe that the newest teacher at the school and jumped in and gotten her claws into the handsome headmaster.

On seeing Steph had turned around, Izzie winked at her, and she and Lorna laughed, and for a moment, none of them had any problems. Izzie didn't have to worry about Jimmy demanding to see the girls, or Chlo messing around with Donte, and rebelling and getting in cars driven by drunk teenagers. Lorna wasn't worrying about her relationship with Tom or her miscarriage and Becky wasn't filled with worries and doubts about how Jack felt for her. They were just three carefree friends.

Becky was in a good mood for the next two lessons of the day too. She was planning on going to pay a visit to Jack at lunch - they didn't usually see much of each other at school - they were trying to play it cool with it each other, and not let on to their collegues and pupils.

But Becky was hoping once they were in a proper relationship, they'd be able to spend more time together at school. She couldn't wait to be with him properly - she wanted him to tell her exctly what she meant to him, and she wanted to tell him what he meant to her.

She dismissed her year 12 class ten minutes early for lunch because they'd all worked hard and handed their work in on time, and once everyone had gone, set off too.

She left her classroom and got to the main stairway when she saw that the walls were covered in stencils of the house mascots. The kids had clearly got hold of loads of stencils and decided to do up the corridors.

Kim and Andrew were stood there, arguing at the bottom of the steps, and Becky looked around in shock.

" Woah," she said, to herself.

" You've got that right," Andrew said, shaking his head, " honestly, I thought the house system would do the kids some good - all they've done is get tribal with it and ruin the school! "

" The system was working! " Kim told him, " it's just a few teething problems - you can't go blaming youself. "

Becky was about to say something when the double doors on the top corridor opened and Tom came hurrying along the top of the corridor. He jogged down the stairs, clearly upset and charged off down the English corridor.

Becky frowned - she knew he and Lorna had both just had a free lesson and wondered if they'd fallen out. But surely that wouldn't upset him this much.

" Excuse me," Becky said, starting after Tom. Kim and Andrew were both concerned after seeing the state of Tom, and nodded. Becky turned around ran down the English to corridor, but he wasn't in his classroom, and this corridor was a dead end - the only rooms on it were english classrooms, a store cupboard, toilets and staff toilets.

She was worried for him, and checked the store cupboard to see that he wasn't in there.

That only left the toilets, which she thought was a likely place to retreat to if upset. She wasn't above going in the mens toilets if it meant helping out the big brother who was alway there to help her.

She supposed that barely anyone would be there anyway, and if there were it would only be staff.

She pushed open the door and entered the men's toilets. Only one man was there in there - the fat middle aged maths teacher who had very few friends - but one of the cubicle doors was closed.

Mr Fenner was a pervy sort of bloke who none of the women felt comfortable around, and none of the pupils liked him. Fenner looked her up and down as he stood at the sink, washing his hands.

" I think you've got the wrong toilets, Clarkson," he said, though a leery smile appeared on her face.

" I don't think so, Fenner," Becky said, shaking her head, and speaking in a firm tone that told him not to mess around with her - she wouldn't have any of it, " now go on, get of here. "

Inside the cubicle, Tom was sitting on the closed toilet seat, head in his hands. He had wanted to be alone after what Lorna told him and was close to tears, but he frowned and lifted his heard when he heard high heels stepping into the toilets, and he then heard the use of his sister's surname, and her voice. Trust Becky to track him down - he hadn't even realised that he'd run straight past her.

Fenner frowned at her but left the toilets as she'd told him to. Once Becky was alone in the staff's male toilets, she walked over to the cubicle that was occupied and knocked in the door lightly.

" Tom, is that you in there? "

She heard a sniff, and knew it was him, although he said nothing.

" Tom, let me in," she said, knocking on the door again, " I know you're in there, and you're in a right state. Let me in to help you, or I'll climb over the door. "

There was a click, and the door was unlocked. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Tom - his eyes were filled with tears and it was like he'd already been crying. Becky couldn't believe the state of him - he'd been doing so well - something else must have happened.

Becky wasn't afraid of being in the men's toilets, and she laid a hand on Tom's shoulder, pushed him back a little and came into the cubicle with him. She locked the door behind them and folded her arms as she looked at him,

" Well? " she asked.

" Lorna had an abortion," Tom said, shaking his head.

Becky was completely stunned - she absolutely couldn't believe it, and she shook her head in horror, " No - why? How could she? W-why? "

" I don't know," Tom sniffed, " but Izzie knew too. Lorna didn't have her scan that day - she and Izzie went to the abortion clinic, and then Izzie lied about it to me, just like Lorna did. Why does stuff like this always happen to me? How could she do that to me? It was our baby! "

" Jesus Tom," she said, her eyes widening, " come here. "

She reached out slowly and put her arms around him, pulling him towards her and gathering him up in her arms. She needed him to be alright, and she hugged him and rested her chin on his shoulder as he buried his face against her and sobbed.

They were more or less exactly the same height, and Becky was as good at comforting Tom as he was at helping her. She hugged him and mumbled the same wrds of comfort in his ear that she had when they'd been around to help him rieve for the baby.

" I won't ever forive her for this," Tom sobbed, " how could she? "

" I don't know," Becky said, rubbing his back, " you'll have to talk about it with her, properly, when you've had time to think about it and cool off. What she's done is terrible, and wrong, and she must have had a reason for it. She's got to be messed up to do that, Tom. "

Tom sighed, and he stayed with her for a few more minutes.

When his sobs and sniffles subsided and he calmed down, Becky pulled back from the hug and looked at him. She sighed and looked at him,

" I'm so sorry, Tom," she said.

" Why? " he asked, " it's not your bloody fault, is it? It's hers. She's ... it's over between us. It was heading that anyway, but this is it. I'm through with her. "

Becky sighed as she looked at him, " I'm guessing you don't feel like going up to the staffroom, where everyone else is. Let's go to the pub - we've got a full hour for lunch, and it'll take us all of five minutes to get to the pub. C'mon, one drink won't hurt. "

" Thanks, Becks," Tom said, as she turned away from him and unlocked the cubicle.

As they both stepped out of the cubicle, the toilet door opened and two science teachers walked in together. They frowned and looked on in suprise when they saw Tom and Becky coming out of the same cubicle.

" Hi," Becky smiled at them confidently, leading Tom out of the toilets and back into the corridor, leaving the two science teachers to look at each other - if it was any other two teachers, there'd be rumours started, but as it was the school's only two related teachers, the science teachers were left to ponder why they were coming out of the same mens toilet cubicle.

They walked to the pub, arm in arm, and had just one drink in there and a bit of something to eat for lunch. Becky knew Tom was absoltuely crushed - he might not have wanted the baby in the first place but he'd definitley come around to the idea since then, only to have all of his hopes thrown away.

Becky did a good job of keeping Tom's mind off it, and although he couldn't keep his mind of it properly, he appreciated her efforts.

When they walked back to school, they got back just in time for the bell to go. Becky walked down the English corridor with Tom, and at his classroom, she turned to him at the door.

" D'you want me to come over tonight, or something? " she asked.

" Weren't you going out with Jack tonight? " Tom asked her, raising his eyebrows, " Izzie said you and him were going out for a drink tonight? "

" Yeah," Becky nodded, " but I can easily rearrange if you need me. "

" No," Tom said, as if the suggestion was ridiculous, " I can't keep dragging you into my problems. I'm so grateful that you're always there for me, but really, me and Lorna need to have a talk, don't we? You go out, have a drink, enjoy yourself. Forget about me. I'm 31 - got to look after myself sometime. "

" Tom," Becky sighed.

" Go out with Jack and have a laugh," Tom said, " and then maybe send Jack my way for a little chat about his intentions towards you," he added with a smirk.

Becky smiled and turned away from him, " See you later, Tom," she called over her shoulder at him, while he raised his hand to her in a goodbye gesture.

She taught her fourth lesson rather distractedly, and her fifth lesson was a free period. She decided to use the time to get some photocopies for her lessons of the next day.

She made her way to the office with several different work sheets and resources in her hands, ready to get all of her copies. She smiled as she got to the office which Estelle the secretary worked from.

Estelle wasn't in the room when she got there, and Becky put her first sheet under the photcopier and turned around to lean against the photcopier. She folded her arms over her chest and smiled a little as her eyes wandered to the closed door of Jack's office.

She wondered if he was in there.

Just as she was turning back to the photocopier to take out the sheet, she heard a door opening, and she looked over her shoulder to see Jack.

" Oh, Becky, hi," he said, breaking out into the kind of smile that he only ever gave to her, " I was ... um ... I wanted Estelle but ... "

" Estelle's not here," Becky said, giving him a smile of her own, " you're stuck with me. "

" I can live with that," Jack said, walking over to her, " It's good to see you. Are we still on for a drink, tonight? "

" Sure," Becky said, putting another sheet in the photocopier and putting the lid down on it, before turning back to him, " I'm looking forward to it. "

" Good," Jack said, giving her his best grin, " anyway, how are you doing? "

" Not so bad, Mr Rimmer," Becky said, looking up at him with a smirk as he stopped just in front of her, " all the better for seeing my favourite headmaster. "

Jack smirked, reaching out to lay his hand on her waist cautiously. Becky looked down at his hand on her waist. His hands were big, strong, manly, and they seemed to fit in the curve of her waist perfectly. She looked up at him with a smile, and his confidence grew.

" Is this alright? " he asked, his other hand coming to her waist.

" It's fine, Mr Rimmer," she said.

Jack sighed, " Damnit Becky," he said quietly, his voice taking on that low tone which she thought was so sexy, " you _know _what my name is - don't think you can stand there and tease me. "

" Tease? " Becky asked, suddenly feeling more flirtacious as she looked at him, trying to give him her best flirty look, " but I'm not doing anything. "

Jack's smile had long faded and when he looked at her now it was with some kind of desire that she hadn't noticed there before. His hands were still on her waist, and he edged a little closer to her.

Becky couldn't resist a nervous little laugh, " Mr Rimmer, are you trying to seduce me? "

" Do you have any idea what you do to me? " Jack asked, his blue-grey eyes looking straight into hers - the look there said it all. He clearly wanted her, and she was thrilled to find that out.

" I don't know," she said, her hands moving up to rest on his arms, which were moving around to encircle her waist, " why don't you tell me? "

" You're beautiful," Jack said, taking her by suprise, " and you're funny, witty, bubbly, clever, fun to be with. When I see you, I want to gather you up in my arms. When you look at me, I want to hold you close, just like this. And when you smile at me ... well, I want to kiss you. "

" Really? " Becky asked, taken aback - thrilled, but not sure what to say.

" Really," Jack said, " and I've been doing some thinking. As much as I enjoy going out for a drink a couple of times a week, it's not enough for me. But I have to know how you feel too. "

Becky shook her head and slid her hands up from his arms to the back of his neck, where they rested on the back of his head gently, " I get the feeling you're not usually like this, with women I get the feeling you're more for one night stands, no commitment, " she told him, " but I'm glad you're different, with me. And if you can't see how I feel for you, then you're crazy. "

" Spell it out for me," Jack said, looking at her in a way that made her breath hitch, " please? "

Becky smiled, " I like you, Jack. When we spend time together, I'm always happy, and when you smile at me ... god, I feel like an idiot to tell you this, but ... I get this feeling inside. Like I know it's right. "

" Then," Jack said after a pause, " maybe we could make a go of this? Maybe if I asked you to be my girlfriend, you'd say ... "

His charming smile had returned and he was completely confident now he knew exactly what was going on between them. He left his sentence hanging, and waited for Becky to answer it - he now realised that after 6 weeks of having his eye on the girl, and two weeks of casual seeing her, it could be serious between them.

" Yes," Becky said, feeling completely happy.

Jack smiled and leaned in.

It was hardly their first kiss, but this one was different - their first kiss in an actual relationship of some sort. One of Becky's hands moved from the back of Jack's head to his cheek and she cupped his cheek as their lips met.

It was a perfect kiss - slow at first, but then gradually building up as their mouths moved together, and taking over them, until they weren't even thinking about it - it just happened. Jack had this amazing taste to him - manly, but sweet and delicious. Becky willing parted her lips for him as she felt his tounge against them, begging entance to her mouth. Then, he tasted even better. Their kiss grew more passionate, and Becky found herself disappointed when it ended.

" Well," Jack said, once they'd broken apart, " that was ... very nice. "

Becky smiled and laid her hands on his chest, " You bet it was," she said, pushing him back a little and turning to the photocopier.

Jack sighed and folded his arms as he watched her lift up the photocopier and replace the sheet inside with another one. " Becky," he sighed.

" Yeah? " she asked in amusement, looking over her shoulder at him.

He shook his head, smiling, " You're beautiful, love. "

Becky laughed, " And _you'll_ say anything if it means getting a woman on your side. You're a flirt, Mr Rimmer, and you're a charmner. But thank you, anyway. " There was a pause, before she said, " hey, I never asked - how's your day going? "

" _Don't _ask," Jack said, sitting down on the edge of Estelle's desk, " I've just found out that two of our house captains have been paying someone else to do their coursework - organising a mass cheat. All of the coursework from their houses is as good as useless, and it'll all have to be done again. "

" Really? " Becky asked, shaking her head, " that's terrible. "

" Yeah, you want to be glad that your GCSE kids don't do their coursework while later in the year," Jack told her, all the softness in her voice leaving as he spoke about work and his voice became harder, " it's giving me a right bloody headache. Not helped by the fact that Steph Haydock's shown some serious incompetance during this - looking at some of the work before and after the cheat, it's a wonder how anyone can think it the work of the same child. Let's face it, the woman's a nightmare as a teacher. " He came to a sudden halt in his speech and shook his head, " I'm sorry, Becky, I'm just stressed. That's what this place does to me, I suppose. "

Becky sighed and smiled at him fondly. " I know how hard you have to work to keep control around here," she said, " but I'm going to take your mind off it later. "

" Is that a promise? " Jack asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

That evening, the pair of them went for a drink after work, but this time it felt so much better.

This time, Jack's arm was around her waist as they walked to the pub. They no longer sat opposite each other in the pub, but side by side, one of Becky's hands resting on his knee, while his arm was around her shoulders.

And when they stood on Becky's doorstep, saying goodnight, they stayed out there kissing for considerably longer than usual. And when they finally said goodnight, they shared a long lingering kiss, which Jack promised would be repeated the very next morning.


	7. Going Proper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Seven

Becky hummed to herself happily as she walked into the school the next day. She was in a very good mood and was heading for the staircase up to the staffroom, when a voice behind her called out,

" Miss Clarkson? "

Becky turned to see Estelle standing there. She smiled at the older woman, " Morning, Estelle. Can I help with something? "

" Mr Rimmer sent me to find you," Estelle said, " he wants to see you in his office. "

" Does he now? " Becky said, her lips forming a satisfied little smile, " I'll be right there. "

Estelle walked away, and Becky smiled to herself - she wondered for a second what he wanted, but then shook her head - she knew exactly what he wanted, and it had nothing to do with work. He wanted to see her, she was sure of it. Their 7th date last night had gone extremely well, and she _had _now agreed to be his girlfriend. Properly.

She ran a hand over her hair, flattening it down, and tugged at her skirt as she walked, smoothing that down too. She had to admit that she'd picked out one of her best work outfits that day, mostly due to being in such a good mood.

She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt, deep red blouse, and a little black cropped cardigan, topped off with little black heels.

She made her way to Jack's office and smiled to herself as she did so. Her good mood was unable to waver, and several of the students said "hello" or "good morning" to her on her way through the corridors, all of which she returned cheerily.

Once she got to Jack's office, she knocked on the door.

" Yeah, come in," Jack called loudly.

Becky walked into his office in time to see him put the phone down. She'd expected him to be glad to see her, but instead, he closed his eyes as he put the phone down and sighed heavily.

" You wanted to see me? " Becky asked, closing the door behind her.

" Yeah," Jack said, opening his eyes, " there wasn't a reason, I was going to call you in here, tell you what a good night last night was, and kiss you, but that phone call kind of distracted me. "

" Bad news? " Becky asked him, noticing the way he was all tensed up, annoyed, even angry.

" Not bad," Jack said, frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose, " catastrophic, love. Ms Heather Davenport from the LEA will be with us in a month, to inspect the school. And we're no-where near ready for it. _And _Steph Haydock's coursework has mysteriousy disappeared so we can't investigate into it. She's completely incompenent. _And _Andrew's having a run in with Grantly every five minutes. "

" Oh, it'll work out. You're good at your job. I know you can do this," Becky said, walking around him and going to stand behind him. She laid her hands on his shoulders, " Jack, you're so tense. Lighten up a little, honey. "

" Lighten up? " Jack asked, sighing, " have you any idea how hard that is when you're running a place like this and ... woah, did you just call me honey? "

" Um ... yeah? " Becky said, though she hadn't realised what she'd actually said until she'd said it, " you don't mind, do you? "

" No, I like it," Jack said, groaning as she rubbed at his shoulders, her hands working on him like some kind of magic, " I've never had someone call me honey, before. "

" What about your wife? " Becky asked, carefree. She felt Jack tense up again beneath her fingertips, " hey, chill out, I was just asking, it's not like I had an ulterior motive or anything. "

" Sorry," Jack said, " we're just not on very good terms anymore - left me for someone else, and tried to screw me out of half my money. And even when we were married, she was never big on terms of affection. Always out for herself, Melanie was. " He shook his head, " never mind her, anyway. I've got you now, haven't I? "

" Yeah you have," Becky said, her fingers still working at him, rubbing away and twisting out the knots and tension in his shoulders. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his head, dropping a brief kiss in his hair.

He groaned in satisfaction as she worked at his shoulders and said, " God, Becky, that's so great. "

Becky shrugged, " Just a little something I picked up back in college. I think you're all done," she added, moving from standing behind him to sitting on the edge of his desk, just in front of him.

" Thanks," Jack said, " listen, I've had an idea. "

" Yeah? " Becky asked, looking up at him as she took hold of his hand and locked her fingers in with his.

" Yeah," he said, squeezing her hand, " we've been out, 7 times, to the pub, yeah? Well now I want to treat you to something extra special ... something more ... romantic, maybe? "

" That sounds lovely," grinned Becky, " are you taking me anywhere nice? "

" Actually," Jack started, looking at her with a smile that she found very hard to resist, " I was thinking, that if you wouldn't mind, you could come to mine. Only, I was going to cook you a meal, maybe watch a movie, open a bottle of wine? "

Becky grinned wider, " At your place? Really? "

"Yeah," Jack said, " only, not tonight, cos I'll have to do some shopping - get everything sorted out. How about tomorrow? "

" I'd like that," Becky nodded, " I've got 5-aside tonight anyway, but yeah, tomorrow sounds great. "

Jack reached out to lay a hand on her cheek gently, making her skin tingle, as started to lean in towards her, slowly. She smiled a little and closed her eyes, waiting - his kisses were so perfect, and she kept her eyes closed, waiting for him.

Just as Becky felt Jack right in front of her, his breath against her lips, the door opened. Jack sighed and leaned back dropping his hand from Becky's cheek. Becky also sighed and opened her eyes, turning to the door.

Kim and Andrew were standing there, both looking suprised, but amused.

" Sorry," Andrew said, shaking his head, though he was smirking, " we're interrupting. "

" Don't worry about it," Jack said, " you're here now. "

" Only, Monday means senior management meeting remember? " Kim reminded him, " but if we'd known you'd replaced the meeting with the chance to kiss Miss Clarkson ... "

Becky blushed as the looked at the pair of them - she felt like a teenager when she was with Jack, never mind the 27 year old that she actually was. " We were... um ... " Becky started, before trailing off.

" Something you want to tell us? " Kim said, her eyes sparkling mischeviously, " I hope we haven't just stumbled upon a secret relationship? "

Jack grinned and said, " Actually, as of yesterday, Becky and I _are_ together. Properly. "

" About time," Andrew said.

Becky raised her eyebrows in suprise, and Jack threw Andrew a little glare, but the deputy headmaster shrugged, " What? " he said looking at Jack, " You've been seeing her for two weeks ... don't think we haven't noticed. And you've had your eye on her since she got here. "

" Have you now? " Becky asked, turning to look back at Jack. Jack shrugged and Becky laughed, " I'll let you get on with your meeting - I should be going anyway. "

She got up from the desk and started towards the door, grinning at Kim and Andrew as she did so - both of whom noticed how she had a different look about her, a happier glow.

" Haven't you forgotten something? " Jack asked.

" Have I? " Becky asked, turning back to him in confusion.

She stood there and Jack got up from his desk slowly and walked over to her. She watched him in silence, trying to figure out what was going on, and he walked over to her. He reached out and laid both of his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face gently, before kissing her lips suddenly. She was suprised but smiled against his lips, and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, she was slightly dazed and he said, " I'll see you around, love. "

" Um ... yeah," Becky said, giving him a smile before she turned to leave the room.

In her first lesson of the day, sat Chlo Grainger, Janeece Bryant and the others of their age. They all noticed how Becky was even happier than usual - she was always in a good mood, so chilled outand laid back, which was the reason that most of the pupils liked her so much, but more so than usual today.

" Miss Clarkson? " Janeece called, looking up from her work.

Becky had been writing on the whiteboard and she turned around, " Yes? "

" You're in a very good mood today," Janeece noted, causing some of the others kids to look up and wait for her reply.

Becky shrugged, offhand, " I don't know, it's a nice day, isn't it? "

" Is it because of Mr Rimmer? " Janeece asked.

Becky was suprised but still smiled - Janeece was a bright and friendly pupil and although chatty and often a nuisance, Becky thought she was quite nice, and she always amused her. " Mr Rimmer? " Becky asked, as she sat behind her desk.

" Yeah," Janeece said, " only, Lewis Seddon said he saw you and Mr Rimmer walking to the pub last night, and you's were looking pretty cosy. "

Becky couldn't help but laugh, and she shook her head, " Janeece, I'm sorry to say that what Mr Rimmer and I get up to in our own time is up to us, and won't be any concern of yours. "

Janeece said nothing more, but everyone had taken it to mean that there was something going on between them - Becky hadn't explicitly told the pupils, but she didn't see any problem in them knowing, as Jack and Becky were responsible adults and wanted to make a real go of it.

At break time, Becky was walking down the corridor when she saw Tom heading towards the door of the school.

" Tom! " she called, waving a hand at him as she started towards him. Her call attracted the attention of many pupils - all of whom liked Tom and all of whom liked Becky - and attracted Tom's attention too.

Tom turned around to see his sister and he stopped so she could catch up with him.

" What're you going out there for? " she asked suspiciously, looking down at his hands as he made an effort to hide something from her.

" I just need a cig," he said, stopping hiding from her and just holding out the packet of cigarettes. Becky rolled her eyes - she didn't like smoking, but she knew what a difficult time he was going through.

" I'll come with you," Becky told him.

" You don't smoke," he said, shaking his head.

She shrugged, " So? Doesn't mean I can't come with you, keep you company, yeah? "

Tom nodded - he looked totally stressed out, and the pair of them walked out to the playground. They walked past where all the kids were messing about and chatting, and around to the back of one of the buildings, where the staff went for a smoke, as none of the pupils went around there.

As Tom pulled out a cigarette and took a puff on it, he looked at his sister, who was waiting patiently to hear what was going on.

" Lorna and I are seperating," he told her, shaking his head.

" Oh, Tom," Becky sighed, " I - "

" No," Tom said, holding up one hand to quieten her down, " it doesn't matter. It hasn't been right for a while, has it? But I'm fine, really. "

Becky frowned, looking at him and wishing there was something she could do, and her big brother smiled and reached out to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him - they hugged for a long few moments, and Tom smiled sadly as he clung to her.

" Thanks, Becks, for always being there," he said, as she rubbed his back soothingly.

" Don't mention it," Becky said, hugging him tighter, " so you're moving out of the house, then? "

" Yeah," Tom said, still hugging her to him with one hand, while his other held the cigarette away from her, " Lorna and I are going to sell up. Until then I was thinking I'd stay in a B&B until I find a decent flat. "

" Don't be stupid," Becky said, shaking her head, " you'll move into mine, won't you, until you find somewhere? "

" I don't want to be in the way," Tom said quietly.

" No," Becky said, squeezing his shoulder, " you won't be in the way - it'll be brilliant. We can stay up late watching telly, and order take away, it'll be fun! "

" Yes then, if you don't mind," Tom smiled, " thanks. "

Tom smiled as he hugged her, and as a figure rounded the corner, he looked over the top of her head at the figure - the headmaster.

" Alright mate," Tom said, as he broke away from Becky.

Jack nodded, " Alright," he said, before smiling at Becky properly, as she looked at him with the same sort of smile. He leant back against the wall, taking a puff of his cigarette, and Tom smoked on his too, while Becky stood in between the pair of them, looking from one to the other.

It was a little awkward at first, but Tom broke the silence, but looking across at Jack.

" So, I gather you've made a good friend out of my sister? " he asked, looking at Jack with raised eyebrows.

Jack found himself slightly worried - Tom was a decent bloke, but adored his sister and everyone knew he'd do anything to look out for her. He wasn't very tall, and was hardly the fighting type, but Jack knew when it came to his sister, Tom'd do anything.

Jack glanced at Becky, who was smiling radiantly, and then at Tom, " You _could_ say that," he nodded.

Tom looked at Becky and then Jack, and smiled a little, " I'm not going to hit you or anything," he said, " you can relax a little, you know. Becky seems to like you, so that's good enough for me. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " I _am _still here, Tom," she said, shaking her head.

Tom and Jack both ignored her as if she wasn't there, and spoke as if they were just in their own conversation. " Thanks mate," Jack said, " see, thing is, I want to make a proper go of it with her. I've had enough of hanging around and watching from across the corridors, and just meeting up in the pub. I want to make a go of it. "

Tom nodded, taking a puff of his cigarette with a smirk, " You know, I always thought you needed a good woman to keep you in line. Maybe you've found your match. "

Jack laughed and when Jack wasn't looking, Tom looked at his sister and threw her a little wink - Becky grinned - her brother was a good man and she knew she'd be able to count on him.

The three of them stood in silence, but now it was a comfortable silence.

Becky looked at Jack - so sexy, standing there with his cigarette, sort of brooding and smouldering, with his sly little smirk. The only thing she didn't like was the cigarette.

" I thought you were giving up," Tom asked Jack, raising his eyebrows.

" He _is," _Becky said in disapproval, " and he's going to get rid of this one too, if he wants to keep his girlfriend. "

" What? " Jack asked, looking at her with a frown.

Becky reached out and plucked the cigarette from his fingers and threw it on the floor, stamping it out with her foot, " It's a filthy habit Jack, and I refuse to kiss someone who tastes like an ashtray. "

Jack groaned, " Do you mind? That was my only one! "

Becky just gave him a stern look that told him not to argue, " Why would you kill yourself with thise disgusting things, when you've been doing so well in quitting? "

Jack sighed, and gave in, folding his arms over his chest, though he was smirking - he realised that he may have met his match in Rebecca Clarkson. He looked at Tom, the man who'd just got him in trouble for smoking, " I thought Lorna didn't like you smoking, anyway? "

" Yeah, well Lorna and I have decided to split up," Tom said bitterly.

" Don't be stupid, you've only been married ten minutes," Jack scoffed, looking at Tom with a shake of his head, before realising that Tom's face hadn't changed and he was deadly serious. " Oh, I'm sorry Tom," he added, " is there nothing you can do? "

" Nah, it's over," Tom said firmly.

" Blimey," Jack muttered, " hey, my divorce was a long time ago, but I know how hard it can be. If you ever want to talk, give me a call, and we'll go out for a couple of pints. "

" Cheers," Tom said, " I should be going back to class - see you later, darlin'," he added to his sister, who smiled and watched him leave.

When Jack and Becky were left alone together, Becky smiled at him, " I should be going too - kids to teach, and all that. See you later. "

Jack wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but Becky wasn't having it - she decided that she wanted to play it cool with Jack, rather than letting him kiss her at every opportunity, as much as she might want that. She looked over her shoulder at him, and he raised his hand in a bit of a wave, making her smirk a little.

It was the end of the day, when Becky was walking across the car park, and Lorna shouted after her. Becky turned around to see Lorna walking towards her, and she smiled and waited for her to catch up - whatever had happened between Lorna and Tom, they were all friends first, and Becky certainly wasn't going to let it interfere with their friendships.

" Oh, Becky, I feel so bad," Lorna said, as the pair of them stopped in the carpark to talk to each other.

" Don't," Becky said with a shake of her head.

" Oh, but I should," Lorna sighed, reaching out to lay a hand on her friend's arm, " the way I've treated Tom has been so unfairly and I realise that now. I know there's very little hope for Tom and I, but we think we can still be friends - I just want us all to go back to being friends, like it was in the old days. "

Becky smiled, " Lorna, we'll always be friends. Your relationship with Tom has broken down, because of both of you, and you _know _that. It's not going to stop any of us being friends - we were always friends, weren't we? "

Lorna sighed, this time more happily, and reached out to hug her friend. Becky smiled a little and hugged her back briefly, " It'd be silly to let this come between us," Becky said, " it's between you and him, but if you two can even be friends, then we certainly all can. "

Lorna smiled gratefully and the two women walked over to their cars - which happened to be parked side by side that day - to find Izzie about to get in hers.

" Hey! " Becky called, waving at her.

" Don't you have 5-aside? " Izzie asked, as Becky opened the boot of her car.

Becky pulled out a bag from the boot of the car and held it up, " Just popped out to get my kit. How are you doing? "

" Don't ask," Izzie said, walking over to her two best friends - other than Tom, " Cho's doing my head in right now - she claims she was driving that bloody car, the night Adam and Holly were killed and injured, but I know she's only doing it to protect Donte Charles. "

" Izzie," Lorna said, shaking her head, " why don't you come to mine for a drink, or something? Cheer you up a little? "

" Yeah, I'd like that," nodded Izzie, " I'll drop the girls off home and call around - I'm just so worried about Chlo. It'd be great if you could just lisen to me worrying - if you don't mind? "

" Course not," Lorna said.

" Right girls, I'd better be going," Becky said, starting back towards the school, her bag containing the kit for the 5-aside in her hand.

" Hey, Becky! " Izzie called after her, " Kim reckons you and Jack are going proper now? You go girl! "

Becky grinned as she walked away, " I'll tell you _all _about it tomorrow! " she laughed over her shoulder.


	8. First Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Tom and Becky walked into school together. Tom had moved into Becky's comfortably sized two storey house, taking up one of two spare bedrooms - although oneof Becky's spare bedrooms doubled up as her messy little office.

Tom had no car, as he and Lorna ran from the same car, which she currently had possession of, so he and Becky drove to school together. They had just walked through the main entrance when they heard a wolf whistle behind them.

Both turned around to see Jack walking through the main entrance just after them.

Tom rolled his eyes and looked at his sister, " I guess you'll catch up with me later? " he asked. He didn't need to see her and Jack kissing and stuff, even if he thought Jack was a good guy, and didn't mind him being with Becky.

Becky smiled at him and turned around to face Jack. She stood still, waiting for him to catch up with her, and he strolled towards her casually.

" _You're_ late in today," Becky noted, checking her watch, " aren't you usually the first in? "

Jack shrugged, " I was having this really lovely dream about a pretty girl. I didn't really want to get up, so I stayed in bed, dreaming about that pretty girl. "

" Such a sweet talker," Becky said, smiling at him - she couldn't believe that she'd only been seeing him two weeks altogether - it seemed like so much longer, and they just clicked.

Jack smiled too - he wasn't one for smiling. Not properly smiling at least - usually one to smirk or smile slyly. His proper smile, the sweet soft one, and the delighted grin, were reserved for Becky.

He moved closer to her and as his body pressed up against hers, she looked around the corridor quickly - he couldn't get much closer if he tried, and he was clearly enjoying himself.

" What are you doing? " Becky asked with a smile, laying her hand on his chest and pushing him backwards a little, " anyone could come around the corner - the kids - "

" Don't worry, love," Jack said, bringing both hands to rest on her hips, " I'm headmaster - I can do what I like. "

" Yeah, but we really shouldn't flaunt it in front of the kids," she said, shaking her head.

Jack, however, was always out to do whatever he wanted, and he silenced her with a kiss - it was slow and delicious, and she gripped his arms just for fear of going weak at the knees. When Jack pulled his lips from hers a moment later, he noticed a group of four of five pupils watching them, and he frowned at them,

" Get moving," he said loudly, still pulling his girlfriend towards him, " registration is in less than ten minutes! "

As the kids - all teenage boys, who'd been observing the kiss with the greatest of interest - hurried away, Becky blushed as she looked at Jack, " You're terrible," she said, laughing.

" You wouldn't have it any other way," Jack told her, letting go of her.

Becky smiled, " I've really got to get going," she said, " I need to borrow something from my head of department before first lesson. "

Jack grinned, " Fine. I'm sure I'll see you very soon. "

Becky grinned at him, and then started off the stairs up to the staffroom. She was at the top of the stairs when she saw Steph walking through the main entrance, with Kim and Andrew coming from the other corridor and into the main entrance too.

" Hey, Becky! " Jack shouted, walking back over to bottom of the stairs, in an unbelievably good mood, so that Becky could see him. Becky walked over to the bannister and looked over it at her new boyfriend, from above the flight of stairs.

" Yes, Mr Rimmer? " she called down, innocently, though she wore a mischevious smirk.

" You're looking good today," he said, making her laugh - it was unbelieveable that he'd shout at her that way when at least three of their collegues were there, and he was shouting across the entire school.

" Thanks," Becky shouted back over the bannister, before walking off.

As always, Jack's company had put her in a top mood (though it seemed to have made Steph Haydock pull a very sour face, even if Kim and Andrew had exchanged amused looks at it.)

In the staffroom at break time, Becky walked in to find Lorna, Izzie and Kim sitting around together, all leaned in close, like they were gossiping. Becky went over to join them, and as she did so, the three women all looked over at her.

" Hello," Kim said, with a mischevious smile, " I wasn't sure if we'd see you now. Thought you might be off in a certain Mr Rimmer's office. "

Izzie and Lorna both laughed, and Becky rolled her eyes, though amused. " Hey, I'm not going to ditch my friends," she said as she took a seat, " I can always see Jack later. "

" So you two are definitley a thing now? " Lorna asked, " Kim said she'd witnessed Jack telling you how lovely you looked? "

Becky laughed, " Jack's an iccorigable flirt - he'll tell anyone anything. But since you ask, yeah, we're in a relationship, I guess, as opposed to seeing each other. "

" Good on you," Izzie said, " just because the rest of us can't get a bloke doesn't mean you shouldn't. "

" Speak for yourself! " Kim laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

" What? " Izzie laughed, " I'm divorced from a shit bloke who can't even be trusted to look after his own kids, you're getting divorced after a long seperation, and Lorna's seperating - probably soon to be divorced. I say Becks should take Jack Rimmer with both hands and keep hold. "

" Thanks for the encouragement," Becky grinned, " he really is amazing though. "

" Are we talking about the same bloke? " Lorna asked with a teasing smirk, " I mean, I always thought he was a decent enough sort of person, but he's not one for relationships, is he? I know what your type is, and he's not your usual type, is he? "

" Ooh, what's your type? " Kim asked curiously, not knowing Becky nearly as well as Izzie and Lorna did.

" I don't _have _a type," insisted Becky, swigging from her tea in her favourite red mug.

" Oh you do! " Izzie said, as she and Lorna laughed - it was nice for the four women just to sit around and gossip, and they found themselves having so much fun, by talking about one of their new men. Talking about the men always provided so much entertainment, especially away from the classrooms full of difficult children.

Lorna told Kim, " Becky might not have one exact type but there's one specific thing she wants from men, and that's romance. "

Becky suddenly realised exactly what Lorna and Izzie meant and she laughed - she'd never actually considered whether Jack was like that, but it was too late, because she liked him now.

" Yep, romance," Izzie said, taking over - she and Lorna knew Becky well enough to tell Kim all of this, and Becky just laughed as they told the story, " Becky's always been a big believer in romance - home cooked candlelight dinner, red roses, picnic in the park, strolls under the moonlight. "

Becky shrugged, " I can't help it - I've seen too many chick-flicks, too many romantic comedies, and too many disney films. Don't you just love those films where the guy just loves the girl, and he'd do anything for her? "

Izzie laughed, " Oh, Becks, I hope you're not expecting candelit dinners from Jack Rimmer. He's a really good bloke - best teacher I've ever worked for, but he's more for a pint and a pub lunch. "

" Well," Becky said, looking around the her three collegues, who were all waiting eagerly to hear it, " I think whatever Jack's been like with women in the past, he's changed. "

" Oh? " Kim asked.

" He's invited me over to his place tonight," Becky told them, " for a home cooked meal, a movie and a bottle of wine, in his own words. "

The other three women giggled and cat called, attracting the attention of other staff, who glared over at them and shook their heads for all of the noise they were making.

" Could tonight be the night? " Izzie teased.

" Oh, don't say that," Becky said, shaking her head

" Honey, he's a man," Kim said, " it's already on his mind, guaranteed. "

" Maybe," Becky said, " but that's a scary thought. I'm just going to go over there and get to know Jack a little better, and have some fun. I enjoy his company, and since I'm a terrible cook, it might be nice to sample Jack's cooking. "

" Well, good luck to you," Izzie said, " I'll give Jack one thing, he's a looker. "

" _And _he really seems to like you," pointed out Kim, " me and Andrew spend a lot of time in senior management meetings with Jack, remember? And sometimes the conversation strays away from school and towards private lives. "

" Oh? " Becky asked, trying to sound too interested, " what does he say? "

" Not much, you know Jack, likes to play it cool. But it's not what he actually says, it's the way he says it. Like the smile he gets when he says your name, or that look in his eyes when you can just tell that he's thinking about someone special. "

" Now stop it," Becky said, standing up, " you're making me blush. Here, give me your cups, I'll go put them in the sink. "

She collected up the four mugs in her arms and started towards the sink.

The other three women watched her walk away and all shared the exact same look.

" She likes him, so much," Lorna said, summarising exactly what they'd all been thinking.

At the end of the day, Becky met Tom in the main entrance, since they were heading home together. Becky's plan was to go home and get ready, and to go the adress Jack had given her for his place, a few hours later.

The pair of them got in the car, Becky driving, and as they'd just gotten in the car, they saw Izzie and her daughters getting into the car across the car park.

Becky was about to set off when she noticed Tom staring off at one point - she followed his line of gaze and saw that he was watching Izzie get into her car, with a strange sort of look on his face - like longing, or something.

Becky frowned and then something clicked,

" Oh my God, Tom," she said.

Tom's attention was quickly drawn to her and he looked her and said rather innocently, " What? "

" It's Izzie, isn't it? " Becky asked, something suddenly making sense to her, " when you almost didn't marry Lorna because there was someone else who you had feeling for. And after the wedding, you realised the feelings were still there ... it's her, isn't it? "

" Can we please leave the car park? " Tom asked, not quite meeting her eyes.

" But it is, isn't it? " Becky pressed.

" Yes," Tom said, so quietly that she almost missed it, " I should have known you'd figure me out. I know it's awful Becks, because she's Lorna's best friend, but you can't help who you fall for, can you? I've even told her how I feel, and she says she doesn't feel the same, but she does - I can tell. You'll - "

" Keep it quiet, yeah 'course," Becky nodded, " I suppose you really _can't _help who you fall for. Bloody typical though isn't it - cupid doesn't exactly make things easy for ya, does it? "

Tom smiled a little and Becky twisted the keys in the ignition and started the car.

As they drove towards Becky's, after a minute of silence Tom said, " Cupid hasn't done too badly to you, has he? I mean, Jack's a bit of a maverick, makes up his own rules, generally does what he wants, but he's a decent bloke, not married, no kids, no complications. "

Becky smiled, " Yeah I suppose. Which reminds me, I'm going to Jack's place tonight. "

" Tonight? " Tom asked, trying to keep casual but failing.

" Yeah, about 6-ish," Becky said, her eyes not once leaving the road, " he wanted to cook me a meal, have a proper ate, rather than the pub. "

" And he couldn't take you out for a meal for that? " Tom joked.

" I think it's more romantic to go to someone's house, don't you? " Becky asked.

" Are you planning on coming home? " Tom asked.

Becky hadn't given it much thought, but she supposed that if she was actually going to Jack's house, there was a good chance that something more could happen between them. She actually hoped it would, because he was irresistable and she really liked him, but it was daunting and nerve wracking too.

" I'm not sure," Becky said, after a pause, " we haven't actually discussed that but - "

Tom cut her off sharply, " Woah," he said, holding up a hand and laughing a little, " I'm all for you having a relationship with a good bloke - you're a grown woman, after all - but I don't want any details. I was just asking so I'll know whether to expect you back - I'll worry if it gets late, and you don't come home. "

" We'll see how it goes," Becky told him, " but if it'll settle the mind of my overprotective brother, I'll text you or something once we decide if we're - "

" Woah! " Tom said, waving his hand and silencing her again, " I just said, I don't wanna hear it - I don't even want to hear a reference to it. I don't want to think about my little sister off ... sleeping with people. I know you're an adult, but it's still weird. Just text me or something. "

Becky smiled.

A few hours later, Tom was settled down in the living room watching a game of football while he marked books (or tried to, as the football occupied most of his attentions)

Out in the hallway, he could hear Becky hurrying around, and couldn't help but be amused by it - girls always seemed to bothered about how they looked, and he understood that she'd want to look good, but she was only going to Jack's house.

As he heard his sister slam a cupboard door loudly, he shook his head, and called out, " What the hell are you doing, Becks? "

" I can't find my other shoe! " she informed him, sounding greatly annoyed, " I really don't know where it is, and they're perfect for this dress! "

" Just wear a different pair of shoes," sighed Tom.

" You don't understand," Becky said, appearing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, " if I change shoes, I have to change outfits, and redo my make up to match, and I also can't find my handbag! "

" Calm down," Tom said, his tone sort of working, especially when he pointed to the other end of the room, " there's a little black bag on the table over there, and isn't there a shoe under the sofa - see, there? "

Becky looked around to find that Tom was right and she smiled, " Thanks," she said, slipping on her shoe. She threw her handbag over her shoulder and looked in the living room mirror, before turning around to face Tom.

" How do I look? " she asked him, " honestly? "

" Lovely," Tom told her, as there was a beep of a horn outside the house.

" Argh! That's my taxi! " Becky said, excited but frantic. She moved over to Tom and leaned down to kiss his cheek, " see you later, Tommy. "

" See you," Tom said, but once she got to the doorway, pulling on her coat, he called after her, " did you pick up your phone? "

" Got it, _dad," _she said, rolling her eyes, " see ya," she added, before leaving the house.

Jack's hosue was a ten minute taxi ride away from hers - it was on a street full of rather large semi-detatched houses. She was suprised by how nice it was - somehow she hadn't expected that from him. She'd expected a little flat, but this was a full sized house.

She paid the taxi driver, and hurried to the front door.

She knocked on it sharply, and Jack answered it wearing the same black trousers, white shirt and black tie that he had for work - which had managed to stay remarkably clean, despite the fact he'd been cooking. Becky liked a man in a suit and she grinned.

" Hey, come in," Jack said, smiling as he stepped back to let her in.

" Nice place you've got here," Becky told him, as she unbuttoned her coat.

She was wearing a black kneelength coat which was belted in the middle and covered up her outfit. She took it off and turned back to face Jack, revealing her outfit.

She'd gone all out on her outfit, not sure what was too much. But seeing that Jack was wearing a suit made her feel better about it - if he was dressed up then why shouldn't she be? She wore a form fitting black dress which fell halfway down her thighs and revealed a respectable amount of cleavage. It highlighted all of her curves and made her look good, and along with her shiny black heels and the sparkling black headband she'd put on, after curling her dark hair, she knew she looked good.

Jack's eyes widened and he looked impressed, before raking his eyes up and down her body in appreciation, " Wow, you look ... wow. "

Becky laughed, " Should I be worried that my favourite teacher has lost the use of his vocabulary? "

Jack smiled, and led her through to the kitchen.

The table in the middle of the room was set for two places, with two plates of food laid out, and a candle lit in the middle of the table. Becky smiled - a candle - this was shaping up for a good night. Jack turned the lights down as he and Becky sat down, leaving the candles in the table to light up most of the room. Becky looked at what he'd cooked as she sat down - a lasagne, that quite frankly looked rather delicious.

Jack grinned at her across the table - it was romantic to see her face just lit up by a candle, and he hit a button on the cd player to play some soft mood music, before pouring her a glass of wine.

" I've gotta say, Jack," Becky said, ten minutes into the meal, " this is all pretty perfect. You're going to have to tell me who helped you with this. "

Jack was about to protest, but he sighed, " You've got me. The meal was all my idea - I really wanted to cook for you, to do something special. Candles, and music and the suit might not have been my idea. "

" Oh? "

Jack even looked a little embarrassed as he told her, " I was stressing out yesterday, and Andrew gave me a few pointers. "

" Andrew? " Becky asked, suprised, " Treneman? Surely he doesn't have a way with the ladies, does he? "

" Not quite," Jack said, smiling in amusement, " he's got four sisters though, so he reckons he knows what women want. Was he right? "

Becky laughed, taking a mouthful of the food, " Kind of," Becky said, " I must admit, I've got a severe weakness for the soft romantic stuff, and this is all amazing, but anything that came from you would be just fine by me. This tastes really good, by the way. I wish I knew how to cook. "

Jack shrugged, " Maybe I'll cook again for you sometime. "

Becky looked up at him and smirked, " Maybe you will. "

After eating their meal, they sat on the sofa, finishing off the bottle of wine. They sat facing each other - they were going to watch a film, but had opted against it so they could sat around and chat.

They could talk about anything, and they sat together talking and flirting for a while. They'd been sat on the sofa for an hour, when Jack reached out and laid his hand on her knee - she didn't stop him, and she smiled up at him.

It got to ten o clock, and Becky found that she didn't want to leave - she'd had half of the first bottle of wine and then some, and was not drunk, but certainly tipsy.

" It's getting kind of late," she said, looking over at the clock.

" Yeah," Jack said, not wanting her to leave either, and being pretty sure that she wouldn't. His hand was still on her knee and he slid closer to her on the sofa, " maybe I could have a goodnight kiss before you go. "

" Go? " Becky asked, feeling more confident, possibly with the drink in her, but also because Jack was irresistable. " Do you want me to go? "

" Not especially," Jack said.

Becky smiled and leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his, both of her hands on his face as she took control and kissed him long and slow. Jack responded eagerly with his arms around her waist, kissing her with as much passion and enthusiasm as she did him.

That sparked a long kissing session which became more passionate and heated than any other time they'd been together. One of Jack's arms slid down from her back to her behind, and one of Becky's hands had moved from his face to his chest, and she started to unbutton his shirt with one hand, without breaking the kiss.

When Jack felt her unbutton his shirt, he gently disengaged himself from her, breaking the kiss, to look down at his chest - she'd already unbuttoned half of his shirt before he'd even noticed.

" What are you doing? " Becky asked, pouting a little, " you've ... stopped. "

" Just checking this is what you want," Jack said, " you're sure? "

" Yeah," Becky said, kissing his cheek, before going back to her task of removing his shirt.

" A woman who knows what she wants," Jack said, as he watched her completely unbutton the shirt and open it up. He laughed at the impressed look on her face - he didn't think he was particularly good looking, but he knew he'd kept his body in good shape, and Becky certainly seemed to think so.

Jack grinned and slid out from under Becky to stand up. He took hold of her hand and once they were both on their feet, he kissed her long and hard, and then started towards the stairs, pulling her with him.

When they got to the bedroom, Becky giggled as Jack pinned her against the door.

There was a look of desire in his eyes as he leaned in slowly. Becky brought her hand up to the back of his head, and the end of Jack's nose touched hers as they looked at each other.

" You're so beautiful," Jack whispered, his eyes cloudly with desire and lust.

" And you're gorgeous," she replied, reaching behind her for the door handle and pushing open the door, making them both fall into the bedroom. " Nice place," Becky said, looking between Jack and the bed.

" It's got its uses," Jack replied.

Becky grinned and moved over to him again.


	9. LEA Visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Nine

One month passed.

Becky and Jack had been together for a month and a half, and were commited only to each other, with their relationship blossoming. They spent a couple of nights a week having a drink after work - often with a couple of their friends - and had now spent three of four nights at Jack's place. Being at Becky's was hard because of Tom being there.

Everyone at the school knew about their relationship, even if they didn't flaunt it in front of others.

Jack, however, had taken to spending time in the staffroom when he wasn't too busy, which was something he hadn't done as headmaser, before Becky. Becky was also in his office sometimes, but she likes to spend time with her friends rather than be absorbed in Jack all of the time.

Becky's friendships with Tom, izzie and Lorna was as strong as ever, she'd made a good friend out of Kim, and even Andrew seemed alright once she knew him - and she knew Jack had some respect for Andrew as his deputy.

Tom had been flat hunting, rather unsuccessfully, and was still living in Becky' spare room, while his attraction for Izzie grew and grew. Izzie was beginning to find herself more and more drawn to Tom as much as she tried to deny it, and she was struggling to deal with her daughter Chlo's problems with Donte Charles. Kim, meanwhile, was realising that Andrew - for all his old fashioned, stuck up ways - was a decent guy who she could really get along with.

Today was the day of the LEA visit, and when Becky and Tom got into school, they both went up to the staffroom. Becky didn't even consider going to pay Jack a visit - they hadn't been out last night, but she couldn't visit him now. He'd be too busy with the LEA visit. Besides, she needed a drink - it was impossible to function on a morning without a cup of tea.

Becky was standing around in the staffroom with come of her collegues when Estelle, the secreary, walked in. It was rare for her to leave her desk, so everyone looked at her, and she adressed the whole staffroom.

Becky was stood between Izzie and Tom, with Grantly and Lorna nearby, in the little kitchen area.

" Mr Rimmer wants me to tell you the situation," Estelle said, " Ms Heather Davenport from the LEA is here, and had given Mr Rimmer some very grim news. Three schools in the area are facing closure and we're one of them. Unless we shape up we're done for."

Becky raised his eyebrows - it was two weeks away from the end of the autumn term. Two weeks away from Christmas holidays, and she was loving her job, she's only been here three months put felt like like such a strong part of the school. Becky looked around to see that no-one was reacting to this news well.

" So that's about the size of it, I'm afraid," Estelle said, shaking her head, " Mr Rimmer wants us all to pull our fingers out. "

" We're screwed," Grantly muttered.

Izzie sighed, " Well, if you can't afford to keep a shcool going, you can't afford to keep it going. "

" I suppose," Grantly added, " but no-one at the town hall will be petitioning to keep us open. They'll have a for sale sign up there before you can blink. "

" That's the kind of optimism that won us two world wars," Becky said with a little smirk.

" Ah we'll show them," said Izzie, more confidently.

Estelle shrugged, " At least Mr Rimmer's seen sense and sent Steph Haydock on a trip, to get her out of the way. "

" Pity it's not _one _way," Tom quipped, making everyone smirk or smile, even a little.

" It is worrying though," Lorna sighed.

Estelle looked at her sympathetically, " Especially as you're losing a whole wage in your hosue, with the split, and everything. "

Lorna frowned, clearly not happy about it. Lorna said nothing but the thin set of her lips said it all, and after a couple of moments of silence, Grantly tutted, " No wonder half the profession's off with stress. "

For her first lesson of the day, Becky had year nine, and would be teaching them the Battle of the Somme, from world war one. The whole year nine syllabus was made up of world war one, and it was one of Becky's personal favourite topics.

Her year nines were thankfully a well behaved lot, and she stood outside her classroom, waiting for them all to line up. They lined up and came into classroom once she told them to, and as she was turning on her computer, the door opened and Jack stood in the doorway with a woman.

Becky smiled at him but kept it professional as she assumed the woman was from the LEA - she looked to be in her thirties, was of average build, had long brown hair and was rather pretty.

" Morning Mr Rimmer," Becky said smiling warmly, but being on her best behaviour.

" Good morning," Jack said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Becky walked over to the pair of them. Jack gestured between Becky and the woman. " Heather this is Rebecca Clarkson, one of our history teachers, Rebecca this is Ms Davenport, our LEA inspector. Ms Davenport will be inspecting your lesson, Becky "

" Nice to meet you," Becky smiled at Heather, before glancing at Jack, but giving him an annoyed look for giving her her full name - no-one really used her full first names, " thank you, Mr Rimmer."

Jack left the two women to it, and Heather took a seat at the back of Becky's classroom.

Becky waan't at all nervous - she knew she was a good teacher, and the kids always did as she told them. She ot on well with the kids, and she knew it - this meant that most of the time, she could control the class.

The lesson went well, and Becky taught with the same enthusiasm she always did, managing to coax a reaction from most of her students, and most of them engaged in the lesson, answered her questions when she asked, did the work they were asked to, and wrote their homework down without even complaining much.

When the kids left the room, Heather walked towards Becky.

" Thank you, Miss Clarkson," Heather said, " that was a good lesson. The kids all seem to like you. "

Becky shrugged a little, but smiled brightly, " Well, you've either got it or you haven't, I suppose. I'm very lucky that the pupils respond well to me. "

Heather nodded, " And from what I hear, you've settled in to the school well - this is your first year here, isn't it? "

" Yes," Becky said, tidying up a bit and straightening some of the tables and chairs up, " I already knew some of the staff before I came here, and the rest have been very friendly. And Mr Rimmer's the best headmaster I think I've ever worked under - he's really doing good things for this school. "

Heather smiled a little, " Yes," she said, " and your high commendation of him would be nothing to do with your personal relationship with him? "

Becky raised her eyebrows, and Heather smield apologetically, " I'm not trying to catch you out. I just heard a few of the pupils speaking about your relationship - I think the way you try to keep it to yourself is admirable - keeping it more subdued around the pupils. "

Becky shrugged a little and Heather left the classrom with another thankyou. Becky sighed - she knew it had gone well, but didn't see how her relationship with Jack was relevant. Of course, he was the headmaster, but he never gave her special treatment for it.

After break, Becky taught a double lesson to her year 12s. This was always a good lesson, as the year 12s had chosen to be there, so there was rarely anyone who played up for her.

At lunchtime, Becky was sitting around with some of her fellow teachers - Izzie, Lorna, Tom and Kim. The four girls often liked to sit and have a gossip, and today, with everything that was going on, it was something they really needed to talk about. Tom joined them too.

Izzie and Tom had had their joint second leson inspected, and Grantly had had his third lesson inspected and was clearly not impressed about it.

" She just sat there, in the background, scribbling away. You know what gets me about the LEA? " Grantly said loudly, to no-one in particular, " who follows them around with a jotter pad? Checking up on _them? "_

As Grantly walked past them, Becky nodded at him, " I know," she said, " I had my first lesson inspected - really worries you, doesn't it? "

Grantly scoffed as he looked at her, " Don't make me laugh. No way is the headmaster's girlfriend going to be given the boot. "

As Grantly walked away, Becky turned to the other girls, and Tom, " That's what you get for trying to be nice, I suppose, is it? " she asked, smirking a little as she dug her fork into her pasta.

As the five of them chatted away, Tom looked at his sister, " I'm going flat hunting tonight, remember? " he told her, " are you coming with me? "

" Can't," she said with a little gesture at Kim, " we're off for a drink after work. Me and Jack, and Kim and Andrew. Jack and I were going anyway, but now he's invited Kim, and he'll invite Andrew when Andrew gets back from the trip. "

" Is that some kind of fix-up? " Izzie asked curiously, " double date? "

Kim laughed, " No! Andrew Treneman's not my type! No, we're discussing plans for the open day. "

" Open day? " Izzie asked, raising her eyebrows.

Kim nodded again, " We really need to do something to show the LEA and Heather Davenport how serious we are about turning this school around, so Jack suggested that we have an open day. Invite all the parents to the school, cancel all lessons for the day, and make a big production to show off everything we've got here. "

Becky smiled, " I know I'm not senior management, but I suppose I could still help. "

Lorna nodded, " Could be good. "

Tom groaned, " But you're not going to come with me? " he asked, " I really needed you to come with me, Becks. I'm useless at looking around - I don't know what to ask. "

Becky sighed, " Oh don't do that to me, Tom. "

" But you don't need to go, do you? " Tom asked, " surely Jack, Kim and Andrew can look after it by themselves? " But he knew it wasn't fair for Becky to cancel her plans and turned to Lorna, " you'll come won't you? "

" You're a grown man," Lorna said, though she was smiling, " you're going to have to look after yourself at some time. And besides, I've got that spa treatment tonight. "

" Oh, _I'll _go," scoffed Izzie, as the other three women laughed at Tom's inability to go by himself, " I could do to get out of the house, at any rate. Chlo's driving me crazy - Donte's dumped her, and she fails to realise that he's just a teenage boy. "

" She'll be alright," Becky said, smiling at her friend, " I know your girls - Chlo's a good girl, and she won't let this get her down for too long. She just needs a little bit of time to get over it - she'll be alright. "

As the others continued with the conversation, Becky heard her phone beep in her handbag. She lifted her bag from her feet to her knee and unzipped it, searching around inside for her phone.

She pulled it out, and smiled when she saw she'd got a text from Jack.

She read the message "_Gotta see someone after work. Just go straight to the pub with Kim and Andrew. Meet you there xx"_

She wondered what was going on, but accepted it any way - it was the only downside to being with Jack. His job could sometimes take over completely, and they'd have to cancel planned drinks, or they'd still go but he'd spend the entire time talking about work, or taking phone calls.

She accepted it but replied, "_See someone? xx"_

" Jack, I assume? " Tom asked, jerking Becky out of her reverie. She smiled a little and nodded - Tom was smiling too. He thought Jack was a decent sort of bloke, though the pair of them had very little to do with each other. They'd never even had a drink together, which was odd, since the local pub was often full of teachers and loads of staff went in there, but it just so happened that all the times Jack had been in the pub with Becky, Tom hadn't been there.

" Yeah," Becky said, looking across at Kim, " he says he's got something to deal with - says we should go to the pub without him after work, and he'll catch up. "

As she spoke, her phone beeped and she looked down at it. She opened the text to read that it was, of course, from Jack again. "_Don't ask love. I'll try not to be too long xx"_

Becky replied, "_Good job I like you, isn't it? I'll see you there xx"_

Jack's reply came almost at once, "_Knew you wouldn't mind. Thanks xx"_

The bell rang a while later for registration, and Becky headed for her classroom. Her next two lessons went fairly well and at the end of the school day, she met Kim and Andrew in the main entrance, and the three of them started towards the pub.

" How did the trip go? " Becky asked Andrew.

" As well as what could be expected," Andrew said, frowning, " and my expectations weren't very high when taking Steph Haydock and ten of our most distruptive pupils away for the day. One of them even managed to get caught stealing from the museum. How did the inspection turn out? "

" Seemed pretty happy with my lesson," Becky shrugged.

" Yeah, but I don't think she was as impressed with Grantly Budgen," Kim added, telling Andrew, " I didn't really see much of her - it was Jack who kept her occupied really. She seemed quite taken with him, actually. "

" Seemed pretty damned disappointed when she realised he'd got a girlfriend too," Becky added.

Kim laughed and told Becky, " It's weird to think of Jack having a girlfriend. I've known him years, and he's usually gone for whichever woman was available - and usually or one night and one night only. He's more of the love 'em and leave 'em type. And then he met you. "

" Well it's still early days," Becky said, laughing it off, " it's only a month and a half - it's not like it's a year and a half. "

" Not yet, anyway," Kim said, making Becky roll her eyes, " you mark my words," Kim added, " ten years from now, you'll be married with a couple of kids. "

Becky shrugged and shook her head a little. She hardly thought Jack would be one for kids - even if he gave everything he had to the kids at school, Becky couldn't imagine him having kids of his own, all day and all night having to look after them. She shook all thoughts away - she and Jack weren't going to be at that stage for a long time, it wasn't even worth thinking about.

Once at the pub, Andrew got the drinks in, and the three of them sat down at a table in the corner. Becky was sitting on the bench, while Kim and Andrew took the two seats opposite.

As Andrew filled the girls in on all of the details of the trip ten minutes later, the door to the pub opened, and Jack walked in. He didn't look too impressed - in fact he looked completely stressed out.

He stopped in the doorway and did a quick scan of the room, before his eyes settled on his three collegues. He waved at them with one hand before heading to the bar.

Becky smiled a couple of minutes later, when Jack walked over to them. He sat down on the bench beside Becky and kissed her cheek before setting his pint down on the table.

" What's wrong? " Becky asked him, " you look stressed. "

" Just stuff, nothing I can't handle," he told her with a smile, before looking at everyone, " so, let's get cracking over this open day shall we? "

Between the four of them they came up with some good ideas, as Kim made a few notes about ut. Under the table, Becky's hand was on Jack's knee and kept trailing up and down the inside of his leg, though her face remained perfectly blank

A couple of hours later, Kim and Andrew left Jack and Becky in the pub, having said goodbye for the night. Once they were left alone - or sat by themselves in the pub - Jack reached under the table and laid his hand over Becky's, on his inner thigh.

He took hold of her hand and moved it away from his leg.

" Do you have any idea what you do to me, Rebecca? " he asked, his voice low as he looked right into her eyes.

When he used her full name, her heart skipped a beat, and she sighed a little, " I don't know, Mr Rimmer," she said, " what _do _I do to you? "

Jack's heart, equally, leapt when she used called him "Mr Rimmer." There was something about the way that she said it, and he grinned at her and leaned in, whispering in her ear and making her shudder, " Toilets. Now," he commanded in his most authoritative voice.

" Jack," Becky giggled, looking at him to realise he was deadly serious. She considered it only for half a second and then got up silently, heading for the toilets, where Jack would follow in a couple of minutes

An hour later, Becky turned around on her doorstep to face Jack, " Thanks for walking me home, honey. " She paid little attention to Izzie's car parked in front of the house - she'd barely noticed it was there.

" Don't mention it," Jack said as he reached out to brush her hair away from her cheek, " always the gentleman right? "

" Always the smooth talking sod who knows how to get exactly what he wants, I think you mean," Becky said, smirking at him.

" I always get what I want, is that what you're saying? " Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

" Yeah. "

" Then what I want is a kiss from my lovely girlfriend," Jack said, his other hand closing around her hip as he took a step closer to her. " Do you think I'll get_ that _too? "

" Sure," she agreed as she laid a hand on his chest - she loved his chest, even covered up, and she loved his arms. His torso was always so warm, and was rather toned up - he had big warm arms and she loved it when they were wrapped around her. " But only because your girlfriend thinks you're too damned gorgeous to resist. "

She pushed herself up onto her toes as she leaned in and they shared a brief kiss.

" Goodnight Jack," Becky said as he kissed her forehead - she loved it when they kissed, but it was even more special when he kissed her forehead or cheek - he meant he wanted her for more than her body or her cared for her. And sometimes when he kissed her hand, that was even more special - it felt like he really adored her.

" Night love," Jack replied, " sweet dreams. "

Becky let herself into her house amd shouted, " Tommy! I'm home! "

" Becks," Tom sighed as she entered the living room to find he and Izzie standing in the middle of the room, " how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Tommy? My name's Tom. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " You don't mind so much when no-one else is around. You're just annoyed because I've embarrassed you in front of Izzie. "

Tom sighed - that was exactly right. He'd always let Becky get away with calling him Tommy - there was no reason why he didn't like being called it - it just never felt right to him. Izzie smiled at the siblings, and Becky turned to Izzie,

" Did you help him find anything nice then? " she asked.

" What? " Izzie asked, shaking her head.

Becky was confused - was something going on here that she didn't know about? - and replied, " Didn't you go flat hunting with him? " she prompted.

" Oh yeah," Izzie said, as if she could have forgotten, " didn't find anything good though , did we Tom? "

" Nah, it was all crap," scoffed Tom, " never seen anything like it. "

Becky shook her head, " Ah Tom you'll find something, I know it. We'll keep looking. "

Izzie smiled, but the look she gave Tom was one that baffled Becky - it was one of longing, or something, yet she seemed happy too. Izzie caught herself quickly and looked at Becky, " I'm going to get going," she said, " the girls'll be causing havoc in the house without me, I just know it. "

" Sure you won't stay for a cuppa? " Becky asked.

" No, I'd best not," Izzie shrugged, " see you tomorrow you two. "

After Izzie had left, Becky looked at Tom carefully - he was sitting watching tv, but seemed distracted. He had a faraway look, and Becky was certain that something was going on.

" Tom? What's up with you? " Becky asked him, laughing as she flopped down on the sofa beside him.

" Becks, if I tell you, you can't - "

" Yeah, yeah, I can't tell anyone," Becky finished, " you and me always tell each other when stuff's going on, right? Let's hear it. "

Tom hesitated, but finally managed to get the words out as he looked at her, " I slept with Izzie. "

" You ... you did _what? " _Becky asked, looking at him with bright eyes, " better not have been on my sofa, or you can keep the damned thing! "

" Don't worry," he said dryly, " your sofa's innocence is intact. "

" So are you two, like, a thing now? " Becky asked - she didn't agree with the pair of them sleeping together if they were going to keep it from Lorna, but otherwise, he was single, she was single, and they cleared liked each other. Really she'd been hoping, for their own sakes, that they'd get together. She thought they'd be good together and she knew what it was like to feel for someone - it was a special feeling, and when you had that feeling, you just had to act on it.

" Yeah," Tom said, " but we'll do it properly - we want to tell Lorna about it. We know it won't be easy, but we decided if we're going to do it, we'll do it properly. "

Becky smiled, " Good for you. "


	10. Open Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Ten

Becky pulled up in the car park exactly two weeks after the LEA visit, ready for the school's open day - today.

The History department - made up of four teachers - had decided in their last meeting to go all out and divide up the different periods of time and each take one. While one man had landed the Crusades, and was coming dressed as a knight, another ended up with Tudor times and would be dressing as King Henry VIII, the other had bagged the Norman Conquest and would be coming dressed as a medieval washerwoman, and Becky had been left with the 20th century.

She'd decided to go all out, and as her century would be focusing on covering the build up to world war one, world war one, the build up to world war two, the rise of Hitler, world war two, and the cold war, she chose to come dressed as a women around 1940.

She smoothed down her skirt as she got out of the car. She was wearing a smart navy blue pencil skirt, with a pale blue shirt and a navy blue blazer with only one button to fasten it at the front. She'd put on tanned tights and smart navy ballet pumps, and had pulled her hair into a bun, leaving some of her fringe around her face, and topping it off with a few little hair pins. She wore the brightest red lipstick, had powered her face paler and put on some pink blusher.

" Well, hello ma'am! " a voice from behind called to her.

Becky turned around and laughed when she saw Tom, and she waited for him to catch up to her.

He'd moved into his own flat three days earlier - something which was a moderate size and was across the other side of town.

" Looks like you've certainly made the effort," Tom laughed.

Becky shrugged, " That's what comes of being in the history department," she told him as they walked towards the school, " it's alright for you lot teaching english. You just get the kids to write some poems to show off. "

" Hey! " Tom protested, " I'll have you know we're working very hard! The kids are putting on a play - who do you think organises that? "

Becky rolled her eyes, " I don't know, but it's certainly not you. Everytime I see you, you're sitting on your backside in the staffroom, doing nothing. "

" Yeah, yeah, have a go," Tom said, shaking his head at her although he was smiling.

As they got to the main entrance of the school, they found that it was full of people. Many of the kids had come into school early to help with things - they had a full day off timetable to deal with the open day and help out.

There was one long table set out in the main hallway, behind which stood Jack and Andrew - the table was full of leaflets and programmes, and Kim was hurrying around the room with some of the kids, rearranging tables, setting out different sheets and information.

The open day hadn't started yet, but it soon would be, and everyone was getting ready.

Tom glanced at Jack, knowing his sister would go straight to Jack, and smiled at Becky, " I'll catch you later, right? "

Becky nodded in response and as Tom and she parted ways, she turned to the long table, stopping in front of it and smiling at Jack. " Morning Mr Rimmer," she smiled, flashing her the grin that was always so cheery.

Jack looked up from the programme he'd been looking at, and grinned when he saw Becky standing in front of him. His eye swept up and down her, and he nodded,

" Very nice," he said, " good to see you've made the effort. I'm impressed, Miss Clarkson. "

Becky laughed and Jack smiled at her, " Get over here," he said.

Becky was smiling too, and Jack always seemed to make her laugh - there was something about him which meant he always knew what to do and what to say. Becky came around the side of the table,

" Morning Andrew," she said, sparing him a smile, which he returned with the same greeting. As she got close enough to Jack he stretched out his arms and pulled her into a hug. It was brief but Becky appreciated it, especially as there were so many other people around, and lots of pupils.

He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

" How's it going? " she asked, looking between Jack and Andrew with her hands clasped together.

Jack nodded, " It should be a good day if we can get any of the parents to turn up. And if Ms Heather Davenport thinks we've got a good thing going here. "

" Ah course she will," Becky smiled, " you've done wonders here, Jack. And you, Andrew. She'll be impressed with this, you mark my words. "

" I wish I could be so optimistic all the time," Jack said, shaking his head.

There was a clip clop of heels and Steph was walking through the entrance of the school. She was wearing a short black skirt, a black and white striped jumper, and a beret. She looked a mess quite frankly.

" Bleeding hell Steph," Jack said, pulling a face, " who told you it was fancy dress? "

" Just doing my bit," Steph laughed, before heading off for the staff room - Becky didn't miss the looks Steph gave Jack and knew there was a danger that this could cause some problems.

" I'm wearing fancy dress, and you don't mind," Becky pointed out when Steph was gone.

Jack smirked and said quietly, " Yeah, but that's 'cause you look pretty damned sexy, isn't it? "

Andrew frowned and looked at Jack pointedly, " I thought you were dealing with Steph? Didn't Heather tell you that the LEA would look on us much more favourably if we got rid of teachers who can't teach? Teachers like Steph? "

" Oh believe me," sighed Jack, shaking his head, " I tried to deal with it. "

" Tried? " Andrew asked, " you're headmaster. "

Jack looked around and took hold of Andrew's arm, steering him away from the busy hallway. He looked over his shoulder at Becky and gestured with his head for her to follow them too. Becky wondered what was going on and followed curiously.

Jack looked stressed out and he looked between the pair of them before saying, " Look, between the three of us, and this goes no further, Steph's got a thing for me. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " We could have gathered that. Is that all you're worried about? "

" No, I think she's got it really bad," Jack continued.

Andrew was giving him the sort of look that told him he should have stopped Steph in her tracks, while Becky was just frowning at him.

" Don't give me that look," Jack said, rounding on Becky in annoyance, " what do you expect _me _to do about it? It's not my fault she can't resist me, is it? And now she's threatening to do me for sexual harrassment. "

" What? " both Andrew and Becky chorused.

" But I've never touched her," Jack told Becky, before looking at Andrew, " I never touched her. "

" We know," Becky said soothingly.

Jack sighed and looked at Andrew, " You've got to sort her out for me. "

" Me? " Andrew asked, suprised, " what do you expect me to do about it? I'm not headmaster, I can't sack her. "

" I'm not asking you to sack her," Jack said, " I want you to teach her how to teach. Give her a bit of coaching - you could mould her into a decent teacher. "

" But that's a full time job! " Andrew protested.

Jack shrugged, " Well you're either concerned about the children's education, or you're not. Your choice, isn't it? "

With that, he walked away from the pair of them, and Becky gave Andrew a little shrug before following after Jack. She followed Jack back to the big long table and smiled at him - he looked stressed out and Becky felt sorry for him, because she knew what a challenge they had on at Waterloo Road.

" Thanks for telling me, honey," Becky said as she came to stand beside Jack.

Jack nodded as he looked at her, " Well you might as well know, before the daft cow gets it in her head to tell you for herself or something. The last thing we need is her spreading her poison. "

" Leave Andrew to deal with it for now," Becky told him, " and just get through this open day, yeah? We need to all pull together for the school, don't we? "

Jack paused and then looked at her, smirking a little as he took the opportunity to look her up and down, " Yes ma'am," he said with a mock salute to her outfit.

" Good," Becky said, reaching up to kiss his cheek swiftly, before throwing her bag over her shoulder, " I'll see you in a bit. "

" See you," Jack smiled as she walked away.

Becky made her way to the staffroom and went into the kitchen area. Izzie and Tom were both already there - their relationship had been going for two weeks, and they stil hadn't gotten around to telling Lorna.

" Woo-hoo! Look at you! " Izzie laughed as Becky approached she and Tom.

Becky laughed and flicked the kettle on, " Thanks," she said as she turned around to talk to her friends, " Jack seemed to like it too. "

Tom rolled his eyes, " Becks," she said, " I love you, but I really don't want to know what dressing up your boyfriend is into. It's ... really too much information. "

Becky laughed, and she looked between the two of her friends. They seemed to be in some kind of tension, and Becky said, " What's going on with you two? Your usually both in better moods than this. "

Izzie and Tom exchanged a look, and Izzie said, " Tom's going to tell Lorna about me and him today. "

" Really? " Becky asked, " ooh rather you than me. "

" Don't start," Tom said, shaking his head, " I don't know how the hell we're going to break it to her. I mean, me and her have only just got back to friendship, and now I've got to tell her that not only have I been in love without another woman since before I married Lorna, but that woman was her best friend, and we're now dating. "

Becky looked at him sympathetically, " Lorna's a good person. Sure, it'll be a shock at first, but I'll bet she'll come around. She said, didn't she, when you split up, that nothing was going to interrupt all of our friendships. "

As Becky turned to make her drink, the door to the staffroom opened and she heard someone approaching them, before she heard Lorna's soft voice. " Morning. "

" Hi," Izzie, Tom and Becky all called to her.

" How's the new flat working out for you? " Lorna asked Tom as she leant back against the counter.

Tom nodded, " Yeah, it's good thanks. I'm don't really feel like it's my place yet, you know I'm not settled in, but it's going to shape up to be a good place. How are you liking having a place to yourself? "

Lorna shrugged, " It's not too bad. Strange being alone, and having all that space, but I could get used to it. "

The next person to come into the room was Jack. Becky smiled to herself as Jack stood at the front of the room and commanded everyone's attentions.

" Morning everyone," he said, eyes flickering all around the room, " I just want to thank you all for your co-operation today. I know I've sprung this open day on you all out of the blue - "

" That's you all over Jack," Steph called.

Jack cleared his throat and continued, " But we've got the LEA and representatives from the board of governers swarming all over us today, so the last thing we need is a major disaster. "

" This whole thing's a disaster if you ask me," Grantly muttered.

" Yeah, well our job's are on the line here," Jack pointed out, before saying, " this is our last chance to show that we've turned this place around, and we're too good to be given the chop. Ok, everyone is meeting downstairs in half an hour for the parents meet and greet. "

He left the room, and Andrew, who'd come in with Jack, started giving out programmes for the day and talking through the key points of the day - the day would be full of talks and displays and would end with a big play and showcase from students from several different departments.

In half an hour, Becky made her way down to the hall where the History department, amongst others, had set up their tables and exhibitions.

Becky spent a good proportion of the day shaking hands with parents and talking to them about how their kids were doing. She gave talks and displayed work from some of her best pupils and played a few games with groups of pupils and parents.

The whole thing was quite fun, and by the time they stopped for lunch, she found herself quite enjoying the whole thing.

After lunch Becky went back to the department - there was an hour to go before the showcase in the hall, and she made the most of it by trying to talk to as many people as possible and make everyone see the good points of the school.

At one point, Becky saw Jack walking around the room with Heather Davenport. They were deep in conversation, Jack was grinning and Heather was laughing at him.

Jack looked at Becky from across the room but turned his attention back to Heather. Becky was quiet right now and was rearranging her papers as she watched Jack and Heather with curiosity.

Jack left Heather with the head of history, and then made his way over to Becky.

" Hi," Becky said, looking at him as he reached her, " how's it all going? "

" Good, I think," Jack told her, " well, other than Rory Brears' being bullied by Lewis Seddon for being gay. Seddon tried to beat the crap out of him, so he's in the cooler now. Other than that, it's going well. Heather seems ... well, kind of impressed, but I'm not too sure. There was something I was going to ask you, actually. "

" Oh? " Becky asked.

" Well, tell you really," he said, " I was thinking I'd take Heather out for a drink after work, try and soften her up, see if I an really get her on side. Purely professional of course. "

Becky was somewhat suprised, but she wasn't overly bothered - she knew she could trust him, and they'd never actually said they were exclusive. " You don't need my permission Jack," she told him.

" Yeah," Jack said, a bit nervous now, which was rather cute, " but I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea ... think I was cheating, or anything. "

Becky laughed, " Jack, I know I can trust you. And besides ... we've never actually said that we're in an exclusive relationship, have we? If you want to go drink without someone else then ... "

" What do you mean "not exclusive"? " Jack asked, laughing a little, " course we are! I don't want anyone else, so unless you do ... "

" No! " Becky said, shaking her head, before cooling it down, " I mean, I don't want anyone else either. "

" Good," Jack said, " then we're agreed. I'm taking Heather out for a purely professional drink after work then. "

" Yeah," Becky nodded, " I think it's a good idea, so long as you don't get drunk and say anything stupid. " She was smirking as she teased him and he shook his head at her.

" Thanks, love," he said, winking at her before turning away.

Becky was late heading to the showcase in the assembaly hall, because she'd been clearing up the history department's stalls in the sports hall.

The corridors were practically deserted and she needed to get to the showcase because she was in charge of props for the play that the english department had set up.

As she hurried down the english corridor, she saw Kim. But something was wrong - she ran out of the cooler, slamming the door behind her, and hurried the other way down the corridor.

" Kim! " Becky shouted - Kim was clearly upset, but she didn't know why and she didn't really know what to do.

Kim looked over her shoulder at Becky and said, " I'm sorry, Becky, I ... I'll catch up with you later. "

Becky could hear exactly how upset she was and she thought it sounded like she was crying. Becky was absolutely bewildered and was about to start after her friend when she decided to investigate what had happened, first.

Kim had just run out of the cooler, so there had to be a serious problem in there. Hadn't Jack told her that Seddon was in there? Becky didn't even think about it as she pushed open the door of the cooler.

To her, it seemed obvious to find the source of the problem, which seemed to lie in the cooler, before going to find Kim and check on her. She had no idea what the hell had happened to her friend, but was definitley going to find out.

She pushed open the door of the cooler and stepped into the room.

She saw Lewis Seddon standing with his back to the door, over by the window, and when the door closed behind Becky, Lewis heard it and turned around.

" Why aren't you being supervised right now? " Becky asked lightly as she walked towards him.

" Dunno Miss," Lewis said, shrugging, " Miss Campbell went all weird and just ran off. "

" Did she now? " Becky asked, not believing it.

" Yeah," Lewis said, his voice low as he walked towards her. Becky was actually starting to feel quite worries and she backed off as he advanced slowly.

" And she gave no reason for leaving? " Becky asked suspiciously, though her voice gave her away and Lewis could tell that she was nervous.

Becky stared at him - he walked all the way around the room and come at her from the other side so she couldn't quite get to the door. He had a strange look in his eye - a sort of dark look, that she didn't like one bit.

" No," he replied.

In fact, as he took another step closer to her, Becky said, " Ok Lewis, just stop there. I think I should go find Miss Campbell. "

Lewis laughed and took another step closer.

" I mean it," Becky said, her voice trembling as he got even closer to her and was now stood right in front of her. He leaned in and was breathing against her neck. Becky cloed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall in complete fear.

She wished so hard that she hadn't come into here and she was starting to fear for her safety.

" Lewis," she said, as he brought a hand up to touch her waist, " Lewis, get off me! Now! "

" And what are you going to do about it? " Lewis asked, leaning in to her face and kissing her cheek, making her shiver in horror, " you can't do anything, can you, Miss? I can do whatever I want. Asking for it, you and Miss Campbell, aren't you? Coming in here, alone, you're after me, aren't you, Miss? "

" N-no," Becky stammered, breathing deeply.

She tried to push him away, but he grabbed one of her forearms and kept her pinned to the wall, using his weight too - this was where Becky's lack of height and weight came in as a major disadvantage - there was nothing she could do to stop him - he was far stronger than she was.

Lewis reached up with one hand and pulled out the clip which held up her hair and threw it to the floor so it all fell around her shoulders.

" Lewis," Becky said, barely able to get any words out. She was paralysed by fear and there was nothing she could do - no-one else was around, and he was too strong for her. " Lewis, did you try this with Miss Campbell too. "

" Didn't get this far," Lewis laughed, one hand keeping her pinned to the wall while the other reached for the button of her jacket.

Becky squealed and she tried to shove him away from her, but couldn't.

" Lewis! " she begged, " please, leave me alone. If you stop now, this doesn't have to go any further. I won't tell, just let me go. "

She had no idea what he was going to do and she didn't know how she was going to get out of this either. She was truly terrified that he was going to rape her.

Lewis actually had no such thing in mind - he wasn't going to go that far - but he was going to have some fun just because he could.

He ripped at the fabric of her jacket with such force that the button came off, and he tried to push it of her shoulder, as his other hand reached up to take a fistful of her hair.

He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she screamed and finally found enough strength to get away. She took advantage of the fact that Lewis thought he'd already won, and although she was terrified and didn't think she'd be able to do it, she shoved him.

To her great relief, she managed to push him away and as he fell backwards, she fled from the room.

She was absolutely terrified and the first place she could think of going was her classroom - hiding away. She didn't want to see anyone, and tears welled up in her eyes as she ran.

She ran straight into someone, and stopped. She felt someone else's body against hers and panicked, backing up in horror, breathing more and more deeply.

" Becky! " a loud and clear voice said.

Becky couldn't focus on what was going on, and it took her a moment to look up at the person she'd ran into in a panic. When she looked up, she saw Andrew, whose eyes were wide and confused as he looked at her.

He quickly took in the state of her, and knew something was extremely wrong.

Becky's hair was messed up, like someone had grabbed at it or run their hand through it, and much more worryingly, her jacket was hanging open, the button ripped off, and hanging off one shoulder. And as for her face - she looked absolutely terrified and her breath was coming out ragged and edgy. It was clear that she wasn't far from crying and Andrew was absolutely shocked.

Becky found herself a little glad to see someone else, but didn't know how to tell him what was going on, and she was in such a state that there was nothing she could think to do.

" Becky," Andrew said very urgently, " what on earth's happened to you? " When she didn't immediately answer, he reached out to lay a gentle hand on her arm, and was completely bewildered at her reaction to him.

When Andrew touched her arm, all Becky could think about was Lewis Seddon, how he'd touched her, the little creep, and the way he made her feel so powerless and the way that anything could have happened to her. The way he completely violated her.

She let out a little whimper and took a step back, quickly pulling her arm from his reach with a deep breath.

Andrew suddenly guessed exactly what had happened - there was only one explanation for the dissaray of her jacket, the messing of her hair, and her withdrawal from his touch.

" Becky," Andrew said, giving her a moment to slow her breathing down, and using his most gentle voice, " look at me - " when she eventually did, he continued, " you're going to have to tell me what happened. I want to help you. "

Becky locked eyes with him and decided that this was Andrew - he was nice, she could trust him. She tried to speak, but tears started to fall, and she shook her head,

" A-Andrew," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at him in a panic, shaking her head, " I shouldn't ... I shouldn't have g-gone in there. He - he's stronger than me, and he ... it was Seddon ... he tried to ... "

She couldn't finish her sentence, and she burst into tears. Andrew nodded and reached out to her more slowly this time. He touched her arm slowly and she allowed him to tuck his hand under her arm slowly and steer her in the opposite direction.

" Becky, we'll sort this," Andrew said, " how about I take you to Jack's office, you can get a drink, calm down a bit, and I'll get Jack and bring him to you. Then we can talk about it. "

Becky nodded silently.

Her thoughts were all over the place, and they got to Jack's office in silence. When Estelle saw them, she was shocked and didn't know what on earth to do or say - Andrew simply shook his head at her and asked her to make Miss Clarkson a warm drink.

Becky sat down in one of the chair's in her boyfriend's office but as Andrew turned to leave, called out, " Wait - Andrew! " When he turned back, she added, trying to contain tears, " K-kim. I think he ... and her. She ran away ... crying. I - that's - Seddon said he'd tried it on with her t-too. "

Andrew went very pale and quickly left the room.

Becky was completely numb as she sipped her drink and had no energy whatsoever. She was terrified and tried to erase all thoughts of it, but struggled.

A couple of moments later, Kim came in, looking equally terrified. Neither of the women smiled at each other, and Kim slowly sat down near Becky.

" Oh Becky," Kim said, shaking her head, voice full of fear, " not you too? "

Becky shook her head, " Yeah. Didn't get as far as he'd ... he'd have liked, I think but still ... he tried it on. W-what happened with you? "

Kim paused and bit her lip, " It's too hard to say. He made comments, tried to grab me. It was ... awful. "

Becky nodded, and the two women said nothing more than that - they didn't need to, and moreover, they couldn't say anything. While Kim sat there very composed on the outside, crumbling on the inside as she sipped her tea, Becky was a wreck. She couldn't bring herself to do anything, not even straightened her clothes. She felt cold and empty but didn't know what to do.

After what seemed like forever, the door burst open and Jack stood in the doorway. He looked at his two collegues - both friends, both of whom meant a lot to him, and both of whom were good teachers and popular with pupils.

" Jesus," he whispered to himself, looking from one woman to the other, and not knowing where to go first, " Becky ... Kim ... I ... oh my God. "

He came into the room, followed by Andrew who was wearing a sad expression on his face, not sure what he should do. Jack didn't know how to look after crying women really and he really didn't know how to deal with what he suspected to be sexual assault. He decided to leave Becky until last to give himself some more time to think about how to deal with her.

" Kim," Jack started, " I'm so sorry. I - are you alright? You're not ... you're not physically hurt? "

Kim held up a hand to him, cutting off his sentence, " I'm ... not fine ... but ... you know ..."

Jack nodded - Kim looked shaken but was in a fine physical condition. When he turned to Becky however, it was another story. The look on her face, her messed up hair, and the disturbing disarray of her jacket.

He knelt down in front of her and said, " Becky, oh my God, are you alright? Did he hurt you? "

Becky only let out a sob and Jack sighed. He was extremely concerned about her and furious - he wanted to know every detail, but it was pretty clear that Lewis Seddon had assaulted her.

When Becky said nothing, Jack continued, " Look at me, Becky. " She was breathing deeply and he said, " Ok, calm down, love. Look at me, Rebecca. Deep breaths, yeah? Good girl, yeah, that's it. Oh no - please don't cry. "

He was panicking about her and didn't really know how to deal with it.

He didn't want to see her crying and he reached out to wipe away her tears. To his suprise, she recoiled from his hand and swatted it away. He was suprised, but supposed it was only to be expected - he didn't like the rejection but knew she'd got bigger things to deal with.

" Sorry," he mumbled, looking at her, " let's just ... I'm not going to hurt you. Love, it's me, isn't it? Come on, take your jacket off - it's ... the bastard's ripped it, trying to get it off! I'm going to kill him! "

" Jack," Andrew said, shaking his head, " let's hear Kim and Becky out first, shall we? "

Jack nodded and backed away from Becky, and as he did so, she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and she looked at him with wide eyes. She started to slip her jacket off and Jack smiled encouragingly.

Becky slipped off her jacket and Jack took it from her and tossed it on her desk, handing her his own. Becky looked at it uncertainly before slipped it on - it was too big for her, which made it lovely and warm.

" Kim? " Andrew asked.

Kim nodded and tried to piece it together, " I ... I was in the cooler with Seddon. He said he would ... " She broke off, shaking her head, " I can't repeat the vile things he said to me. " She let out a sob, " I'm sorry, erm ... "

Anrew turned to Becky and said, " Can you tell us what happened to you? "

Becky took a moment to compose herself and she looked between the two men, " I was walking down the corridor and I saw Kim leave the cooler - she seemed upset. I went into the cooler, and Seddon was there. I tried to ask him where Kim had gone and why he wasn't being supervised, and he started coming towards me. He managed to pin me to the wall - "

" So he touched you? " Jack asked, struggling to keep a lid on his anger.

Becky nodded, " He ... " she took a deep breath, determined not to cry, which she didn't, " he kissed my cheek and he tried to pull my jacket it off me. He tried to kiss me properly, too. And that's when I shoved him away and ran off. "

" I'm going to kill him," Jack said as he stood up, " I really think we've heard enough. Andrew? "

Jack stormed out of the room and Andrew followed hot on his heels. Becky sighed and leant back in the seat, closing her eyes and trying to block everything out. Neither she nor Kim spoke, but they didn't need to.

When Jack and Andrew returned, Jack looked furious but somehow satisified with himself too, and Andrew looked equally satisified though quite grim.

Becky looked up as they entered the room.

" I've expelled the evil little get," Jack told them two women.

Becky was quite satified with that - Seddon deserved everything that he had coming to him, an she couldn't wait to see that back of him. The sooner he was gone the better. She pulled Jack's warm jacket tighter around her and fastened it up, hugging her torso.

Kim however, stood up and shook her head, " You can't! It's not that simple! You know the rules. "

" Rules were meant to be broken," Jack told her soothingly, " I won't go back on it," he vowed to both women.

" You should have discussed this with me first! " Kim told him angrily.

Jack exchanged a look with Andrew, both of them suprised by her reaction. Jack looked at Becky, " And what do you think about this? "

Becky shook her head, " He deserves everything he gets. I ... I don't ever want to see him again. "

" But it's going to have to go through the board, Becky," Kim told her, trying to make her come around to the same way of thinking, " we're going to have to testify. To repeat every vile little thing that he did and said, to strangers. "

Becky's eyes widened as she realised that and she stood up slowly, " I ... I didn't think about the board. No-one else say anything happen ... what if ... what if they don't believe us? "

" We'll be there to support you," Andrew said soothingly

" He's not getting away with this," Jack said quickly, " his next victim might not be so lucky. Kim, he tried to attack you and he threatened you, and Becky, he actually used force on you. "

" You think we were lucky? " Kim asked.

Jack desperately tried to backpedal, " You know I didn't mean it like that. "

Becky gathered up some courage and looked up at Jack, " I can't do this," she said, " I'm not strong enough to go through a board meeting and repeat it all to them. You don't understand how horrible it was, Jack. "

" No," Jack said, " I'm telling you, I'll protect you. I won't ever let anything happen to you. " He extended his word to Kim and said, " I'll look after both of you, and I'll talk to Heather and see where we go with this. "

When neither of the women replied, he said, " I've got to go close the show. Is it alright if I .. "

" Just go, Jack," Becky said, managing a smile for him.

Once Jack had gone, Kim had declared that she was going to her classroom. Becky didn't feel like going anywhere, and she walked around the office and wandered over to Jack's bookcasse.

Andrew sighed and looked from Becky to the direction that Kim had just left in.

" Go after her, if you want," Becky said, watching his reaction as she looked for something to keep herself occupied - Jack's bookcase held very few actual books, because most of the things on there were ringerbinders and folders

" What about you though? " Andrew asked, " I really don't feel like you should be on your own. "

Becky shrugged, turning to look at him, " I ... I'll be ok. "

Andrew frowned, " But after ... I really don't think you should be alone. I want to help you. "

There was something about Rebecca Clarkson that made Andrew feel strangely protective. He was 35 himself and knew she was only 7 or 8 years younger than him, but she had a strange vulnerability to her that was well hid, and rarely ever came to the surface like this.

" You've already helped," Becky told him, " I ... when I left the cooler ... I was such a mess, wasn't I? You were the one who found me and helped me calm down. You got Jack for me. "

" Anyone would have done that," Andrew said, " now, are you really sure I can leave you alone? This isn't one of those women things where you mean the opposite and I'm supposed to guess that? "

Becky laughed, " You've clearly got feelings for Kim - go check on her. Jack'll be back soon, for me, and in the meantime I ... " she swallowed, " I'll read a book. "

Andrew nodded and left her to it.

Becky actually felt far from fine, but she'd managed to calm down enough to examine Jack's minimal collection of books - he had about a dozen books and all of them were historical. Becky shrugged to herself and plucked one from the bookcase and sat in his desk chair - it paid to have a boyfriend who was hedmaster, and who had taught the same subject she taught.

She couldn't concentrate on the book and must have read the same paragraph on General Haigh five times, before she sighed and tossed the book onto the desk. She leant forward and rested her elbows on the desk, her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do and she closed her eyes.

She heard the bell signalling the end of the school day.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice said, " Hi. "

His voice wasn't loud and was actually quite soft, and Becky looked up sharply. She saw Jack leaning up in the doorway and he shook his head with a smile, " I'm sorry, Becky, I didn't mean to scare you. "

Becky shook her head, " Don't worry about it. How ... how did it go? With Heather, and the play? "

" I think it went well," Jack said, walking across the room and coming to sit on the edge of his desk, " you look rather comfortable there. Wearing my jacket, sitting in my chair, in my office, reading my book. "

Becky shook her head as she looked at the book, " Can't get into it. Can't think straight. "

Jack sighed sadly and tried to offer her a smile. He reached out slowly and mumbled, " Give me your hand. "

Becky didn't hesitate and held out her hand to him. Jack smiled and took it in his own, squeezing her hand lightly, " This'll get sorted out Becky, I promise. I won't have Seddon back in the school after this. I'm so sorry that this ever hapened - I'm going to look after you from now on. "

Becky raised a smile for him, " You don't have to fuss over me Jack, it's not like it's your fault this happened. "

" I do have to fuss over you," Jack said, as they looked at each other and spoke quietly, " what kind of man would I be if I didn't want to look after the woman I love? "

Jack didn't seem to realise what he'd said, but Becky did and she looked at him in suprise - she didn't think Jack did love and she stared at him,

" The woman you _what? "_

Jack realised what he'd said and didn't back down from it. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, " It's probably not the best time to say this, but since I've let it out ... yeah, I think I love you. I know we've only been together two months, but ... I think I love you. "

Becky smiled, and she made every effort to forget all about Lewis Seddon, and for a few moments, she managed to forget about everything except she and Jack, and she nodded.

" I ... I .. I think I might love you too," she replied.

Jack smiled a genuine soft smile, " "Might"? " he asked, " well that's plenty good enough for me right now. Is it alright if I ... " he trailed off, though his eyes were on her lips.

" Please don't ask," Becky sighed, " I might be terrified of what Seddon'll do if he gets to me, but I know you won't hurt me. "

Jack smiled a little more and Becky closed her eyes. Jack leant in and laid one hand on her cheek everso gently, making her eyelids flutter a little. Becky relaxed against Jack's touch and smiled a little as she felt him close by her. He leaned in and she felt his lips brush against hers everso lightly. It was just what she needed to get rid of thoughts of Seddon and Jack tasted so delicious and perfect.

When she felt him pull away, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. She squeezed his hand and said, " Weren't you going to take Heather to the pub? "

Jack scoffed, " Davenport? Are you kidding? I was going to, but I changed my mind to be with you, love. "

" Yeah? " Becky asked, " that's really nice, honey. But I'm not going to be much company, you know. "

" That's ok," Jack said, " you take your space - do what you want. Do you want me to drop you off home? "

Becky raised her eyebrows, " I've got my own car, you know. "

" Yeah," jack said, " but you're still shaken up - you're not in much of a state to drive home, are you? I'll drive you home, leave your car here overnight, and I'll pick you up in the morning if you want? You _do_ only live ten minutes away from me. "

Becky nodded and accepted it and Jack smiled. They both stood up in the office and Jack reached out and took hold of her hand protectively as he led her to the doorway of the office.

" Thank you Jack," Becky said, looking up at him.

" For what? " he asked as they started to walk to the main entrance.

" Being here," she replied.

They walked to Jack's car hand in hand, and it was only once Becky got into the passenger seat of Jack's car that she closed her eyes and leant her head back against the seat.

" Don't look like that," Jack said, " I hate seeing you sad. "

" I can't bloody help it," Becky sighed, " you don't know what it's like, Jack. The way he made me feel ... actually, will you take me to Tom's new place, please? I just need my big brother sometimes. "

Jack nodded at her, " Yeah, course I will. "

When Jack pulled up outside Tom's place, Becky ran a hand through her hair, stressed out and she started to feel panicked again as she thought about having to tell Tom what had happened to her today.

Jack saw the look on her face and smiled comfortingly, " Come on then," he said, " I'll come with you. It's ok, you're ok now. "

Becky got out of the car, as as Jack took her hand and they walked to the front door, she started breathing more deeply and was beginning to get panicked. She tried to keep calm as she knocked on Tom's door.

The door opened and Tom smiled as he looked at them both, " Oh, hi," he said, stepping back to let them in. " Becky, where did you get to during the play? Oh, and you won't believe what happened to me and Izzie today? Lorna only walked in on us kissing and ... hey, what's going on? "

He'd noticed the look on his sisters face and he knew there was something wrong. Her jacket was missing, replaced with Jack's oversized one.

" I had a tough day," Becky said with a shake of her head. She bit down on her lip and Tom could see how close she was to tear and he frowned.

Jack told Tom, " Becky had a run in with Lewis Seddon today, which is why she wasn't at the play. She wanted to come and see you, so I thought I might as well give her a lift here. "

As Becky let out a sob, Tom looked at her in confusion but reached out and pulled her into a hug. He was always good when she was upset, and he hugged her to his chest, where she clung to him.

" Thanks for bringing her here, mate," Tom told Jack, " and looking after her, I imagine. "

" No problem," Jack said, " I'll leave you to it. Becky? I'm going now. I'll see you later, love. "

Becky looked over from Tom to Jack and tried to say a goodbye though it didn't come out very well. Jack knew exactly what she meant, and he smiled at her before he left the siblings.

When they were left alone, Tom hugged his sister tightly.


	11. Appeal Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Eleven

The next day was Saturday, and when Jack woke up, he could only think of Becky. He was too worried about her, and it took him all of ten minutes from waking up to deciding to go to hers.

Jack knocked on the door of Becky's house at 10am that morning and waited for her to answer. He was dressed casually and folded his arms as he leant up against the doorway.

When the door opened, it only opened a little crack. Becky was stood at the door, wearing a pair of red checkered pajamas and her hair tied back in a loose bun.

" Jesus Christ, Jack," she said, shaking her head, " what're you doing here? "

He grinned at her, " I thought I'd come and see how you were - check up on you. I'm worried about you. "

Becky sighed, " Jack, that's nice and all, but I just want to be left alone. " She bit her lip and looked down, " I can't deal with it all. It's ... it's too much. "

" That's why I'm here," Jack said, " I want to help my lovely girlfriend. Let me in love ... please? "

Becky rolled her eyes and stood back to let him in, folding her arms over her chest as he came into the house. " Really Jack," she said as he closed her front door, " you don't have to be here. I'm ... I'm a mess and - "

" Shush," Jack said soothingly, reaching out and drawing her into a slow but reassuring hug, " you look as beautiful as ever to me. All I want is to help you. "

" Can't," Becky said, her voice muffled against his chest.

" Yes, I can," Jack said, drawing back from her and laying his hands on her shoulders, giving her a little shake, " you listen to me - you are _not _letting Lewis bloody Seddon ruin things for you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, get dressed and let me make you something to eat. You'll feel loads better. "

Becky sighed and then smiled a little, " If you say so .. _sir. "_

Jack grinned and let go of her, and she headed towards the staircase. Jack winked at her as he did so, she smiled back at him. She was glad he was here if she was honest with herself, and throughout the day, he made her feel so much better about herself.

Becky refused to take any time off work when Jack offered it to her, and when she returned back to work after the weekend, she felt nervous and scared, but knew her friends were there for her.

Or all but Lorna, at least, who'd taken a couple of weeks off - claiming she was ill - though those in the know knew that it was really because of her discovery about Tom and Izzie.

Becky's friends, and Jack, turned out to be a huge help, and it wasn't long before the day of the appeal rolled around.

Becky got out of her car that morning, feeling more nervous than she ever had in her life. Her hand was clenched and her fingernails dug into her palm as she looked at the building. She couldn't bring one foot in front of the other and she bit down on her lip, hard.

Today was Thursday, and tomorrow the school broke up for Christmas.

She only had two days to get through before she could have a break, but she was worried that the appeal she and Kim were such a huge part of was going to be a failure, and she'd be left in the school with him.

She stood still, beide her car, just looking at it, and she didn't hear the quiet footsteps approaching her. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice beside her, " You alright, Becks? "

She looked around to see Tom, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

" Hi," she said quietly.

" What are you doing, just stood here? " Tom asked her gently.

" I'm scared," she replied, looking at him with wide fear-filled eyes, " about the whole thing. "

Tom shook his head, " No, you're not. You can do this, Becky. I know you can. "

She sighed unconvinced, and her big brother smiled at her. He offered out his arm and she hesitated before slipping her arm through his. He gave her a reassuring smile, and they started towards the school.

" Just think on," Tom said, looking at her, " you're strong and Jack's going to be there every step of the way. Things could be worse - you could have my mess of a life. "

Becky shook her head, " Are you joking? You're doing well. "

" Well? " Tom laughed, " I've split up with my wife because I've fallen for and am seeing one of her best friends! Speaking of which, Izzie's up to her eyes with Chlo and Donte's trial today. God knows what's going to happen. "

Becky sighed and as they walked through the main entrance, she said, " Poor Chlo. It's not looking like a good week for anyone, is it? "

They stopped in the corridor, and Tom turned in to face his sister. He laid a hand on her arm and rubbed gently, " You're going to be ok, Becky. And if they dare let him off, I'm going to go punch their lights out. "

Becky laughed and she shook her head, " Who are you going to punch? You're not much taller than me! "

" Cheeky get," Tom said as he pulled her in for a big warm hug. She clung to him and he kissed the top of her head to make her feel better. When they pulled apart, he said, " I'll see you soon. Good luck, stay calm, just tell them the facts. Good luck Becks. "

Becky nodded and forced out a smile for him, " Thanks Tom. I .. I'll see you soon. "

Tom nodded and they proceeded to make their own way down the corridor, each going their seperate ways. Tom headed for the staffroom, and Becky for Jack's office.

She managed to keep herself pulled together and she mustered up the bravest front she could find to keep herself going.

When she got to the office, Estelle gave her a sympathetic smile, and she proceeded through the secretary office to Jack's office. She knocked lightly and walked in to find Jack stood at the other end of his office, staring out of the window.

She cleared her throat, and waited in the doorway.

Jack turned around and his face looked grim, though he was trying to force out a smile for her. " Morning, love," he said, coming across the room to hug her. She hugged him hesitantly, and then the pair of them stood in the office together.

" Where's Kim? Is she ready too? " Becky asked, the nerves starting to build up.

" I think she's in her classroom," Jack replied, " Andrew's with her. I can't imagine what the pair of you must be going through. "

Becky laughed bitterly, " No, you wouldn't understand. It's so scary, Jack. " She turned her back on him and closed her eyes as she said, " It doesn't matter what I say, really, does it? We both know they won't expell him. "

" Hey," Jack said sharply, " I'm not having that evil little get in my school, you hear me? I won't have him here a moment longer. "

" Yeah but - "

" No," Jack said, " I will not have the likes of Seddon in any school that I run. I'm telling you, if he stays, I'm going. I will not run a school where able, capable, respected and popular teachers can be abused by any low life piece of scum. "

Becky turned around to face him and the look in his eyes was sheer determination, and she knew he was deadly serious. She didn't say anything for a moment, and then she nodded. She took strength from his determination and she knew that she needed to give this appeal her everything.

" Thanks Jack," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smile, " you've just been so great. "

" It's my job to look after my staff," Jack reassured her, " and it's also my duty to look after my girlfriend, isn't it? I'm always here, and you know it. "

" God, I love you," Becky said, reaching out to lay a hand on his chest, and bringing her other hand out too to rest on his chest. She looked up at him and took the opportunity to tell him exactly what she'd been feeling, " I wasn't sure, the other day, when you told me, but now I am. And I do. I love you. "

" That's so great to hear," Jack said, leaning in slowly, so that their noses just touched. Becky closed her eyes again and waited for the moment, and smiled when Jack whispered, " I love you, Rebecca. "

She felt his lips brush gently against hers, as if he wasn't sure if it was right after what she'd been through, but she responded eagerly and they shared a brief but kind of lingering kiss.

When they broke apart, they each took a step back, and Jack told her, " I have to go meet with Heather Davenport and the board of governers to greet them and prepare for that meeting. 15 minutes then, right? You'll be there? "

Becky took a deep breath and then nodded.

" Good," Jack said, " just stay calm, tell them your side of the story. I'll be sitting around the same table, and although I'm supposed to remain neutral, you know I'm on your side. I'm there for you. "

" Thanks, honey," Becky sighed.

Jack nodded and gave her a final look before heading for the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her, and neither of them had anything to say. Becky knew what he wanted to say, and nodded, to which he nodded back, before leaving.

When she was left alone, she didn't feel like going to the staffroom - too many people to look around and stare at her - so she stayed in the office on her own. She'd been alone ten minutes and was going to have to go to the meeting soon.

Kim walked into the office, and Becky looked up at her.

Kim was clutching a folder of notes, and Becky turned to the desk and pulled out a few pages of notes from her bag, before throwing her handbag under Jack's desk, where she knew it would be safe.

" You ready for this? " Becky asked, trying to put on a brave face.

" No," Kim replied, as they walked to where the meeting would be taking place.

" Me neither," Becky replied, " but we've got to try, haven't we? "

Kim sighed - she was so worried, and seemed even more panicked than Becky was, even though Becky had been physically touched by Lewis. Becky supposed it was because she had a brother, friends she'd known a long time, and a new boyfriend who adored her. Kim had friends and collegues, but not like Becky had.

The pair of them walked down the corridor, Kim in front, and just as they got to the door before the meeting room, they saw Lewis Seddon and a woman they assumed to be his mother, stood by the door.

Becky's nerves grew but she tried to keep a lid on them.

" Morning Miss Campbell," Lewis smirked, while his mother gave the two women a filthy look, " Good morning Miss Clarkson. "

Both women ignored him, and Lewis' mother tutted as they pushed open the door and went into the meeting room. It was a classroom which had been rearranged, and the tables were all around in a big square.

Several members from the board of governers and the LEA were sat around the sides of the table, along with Heather Davenport and Jack.

Kim and Becky were ushered to the top of the table and sat down side by side there, and Lewis and his mother were told to take a seat at the bottom of the table.

Becky couldn't bring herself to look at the woman or her vile son and kept her gaze firmly focused on the table, even as the governers introduced themselves to her. The nerves built up and up and she fidgeted and rung her hands out nervously.

The man chairing the meeting seemed to go on and on about the circumstances surrounding the situation, and Becky found herself wishing he'd just shut up. With every word he said, she had more time to panic about what she was about to say.

Once everything started, Kim was the first to give her statement.

She spoke calmly, but with big pauses between each sentence as she struggled to put it together. It seemed to go on forever, and Becky barely lifted her gaze from the table, wracked with worry.

She was growing more and more terrified that she wouldn't be believed and that they'd rid her to shred - pick the same holes that they were picking with Kim - pointing out that no-one had seen her in there, that Lewis hadn't actually touched her - only said he would - how were they to know it was a threat.

When Kim was finished, the chair of governers looked at Becky.

" Miss Clarkson, if you'd like to tell us, in your own words, about _your _altercation with Lewis Seddon. "

Becky looked up sharply but then nodded. She took a breath and looked at her notes. She paused and glanced at Jack. He forced out a smile for her despite the serious situation and she felt slightly encouraged and looked back at her notes.

" I was walking down the corridor, and I saw Kim Campbell leave the cooler. She hurried down the corridor in the opposite direction - she was clearly upset. I saw Lewis Seddon in the cooler, and I went in to deal with him. "

" Why did you go in alone? " the chair of governers asked her, " if you knew Miss Campbell was upset? "

Becky was tricked by the question but said, " Pupils shouldn't be left unsupervised in the cooler - I was acting as a responsible member of staff. There was no way for me to know what had happened between Miss Campbell and Lewis Seddon, and no reason for me not to go into the cooler. I asked Lewis why he was alone, and where Miss Campbell had gone. He turned around to look at me, and he started walking towards me. I saw something in his face and knew he wasn't messing around - I took a few steps back, and he came towards me. "

" Why didn't you leave as soon as you felt any danger? " asked the man, observing her carefully.

" I wasn't near the door," Becky said, " and he's taller and stronger than me. There was no way out, and besides from that, I was scared. "

She took a deep breath, and Jack mumbled, " Go on love, it's ok. "

Becky smiled at him and then continued, much more serious, " Lewis came towards me, and he moved faster than I could - he pinned me to the wall of the cooler, and I couldn't get away. " Her voice started to shake and she said, " He moved closer to me - right in my ... right in my face, and - and - "

She broke off and tears were filled up in her eyes as she struggled to continue, " I'm sorry," she said, putting her notes down on the table and shaking her head, " I can't carry on. "

" Well it's a load of rubbish anyway," Lewis sneered, his voice cutting straight through her.

Jack quickly lost his temper and banged his hand down on the table hard, shouting at the boy, " Shut up! Just shut up! "

" Mr Rimmer," warned the chair of governers sternly, " calm down. "

" Nah, he's just protecting his girlfriend, isn't he? " Lewis sneered.

The man who was the chair of governers, raised his eyebrows, looking at Jack, " You and Miss Clarkson have a personal relationship? "

" I hardly see how that's relevant," Jack said, while Becky frowned - surely falling for the headmaster could hardly count against her.

She took a breath, but she'd lost her composure and everything was suddenly starting to get to her again, no matter how hard she tried to push it away. She tried to keep it together but felt herself falling apart.

" I'm telling you, it's all rubbish! " Lewis said, " they're lying to cover themselves! Miss Campbell shut the door on me and just started snogging me. Then when Miss Clarkson came in, they whispered to each other, and Miss Clarkson took over, snogging me too. "

Becky found herself on her feet before she could really think about it, and she shook her head, " I'm sorry," she said, wiping away a stray tear, " I can't do this. I can't ... " more tears fell, " I can't stand here and listen to this. "

She turned for the door and hurried out of the room, feeling like she was in pieces. She headed for her classroom, glad that she didn't bump into anyone else along the way - her classes had suspended for the day, and been divided up amongst the other teachers, who'd been only to willing to help her (even Grantly, if it meant getting rid of Seddon. )

She slammed the classroom door and looked at the time - it was the middle of the morning, and she knew it would be a while before the decision was reached. She sighed and sat at at her, raking a hand through her hair.

She didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to think, and she sat at her desk and closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long she'd been there at her desk, eyes closed tightly, trying to work out exactly what was going on. She even thought she might have fallen asleep at some point, because when she next dragged her eyes up to the clock, it was lunchtime.

She knew Jack would be busy talking with the governers and didn't expect him to come and see her. She was alone when there was a knock at the door - she sighed, not really wanting to see anyone, but she sat up straight, flattened down her hair and called, " Come in! "

When the door opened, Tom was standing in the doorway.

" Hi," he said quietly.

Becky tried - and failed - to raise a smile for him, " Hi. "

" Thought I should pop in and see you," he said, " how's it going? How did it go? When will you hear back? "

" I messed up Tommy," Becky said, tears starting to fall again.

" Hey," Tom said softly, quickly coming across the room to engulf her into a big warm hug, " don't be like that - have a bit of optimism. You were feeling alright this morning, what happened? "

" I couldn't do it," Becky sniffed, " I really tried, but they were asking me questions, and I don't think they believed me. I ended up walking out! What if he stays, Tom? I can't teach here if _he's _here. What if - "

" Shhh," Tom said softly, rubbing her back, " they'll see sense, they'll get rid of him. They've got to, haven't they? "

" What if - "

" I don't want to hear anymore of it," Tom said, keeping hold of her and trying to soothe her, " Becky, you can't beat yourself up. So you walked out, so what? They'll have known that you were terrified - it'll be taken into account, won't it? "

" Suppose. "

Tom kissed the top of her head and rocked her from side to side a little, and she clung to him. Tom said, " I've told you, Becky, if they don't expell him, I'm going to go punch their lights out, and his. "

Becky laughed, and Tom smiled, " That's more like it. "

They broke apart, and Tom rubbed her arm, " D'you want to come up to the staffroom, or not? "

Becky shook her head, " You go, I'll stay here. I've got sandwhiches anyway. "

" Me too," Tom said, " I'll stay with you. You can't be on your own - you need someone to keep your mind off it all. "

Becky shrugged and sat down on the edge of her desk, and reached for her bag, pulling out her lunchbox. The pair of them tucked into their lunch, though Becky didn't feel much like eating.

" You missed all the action today, you know," Tom said, looking at her with a teasing smile.

" Oh yeah? " Becky asked, trying to take her mind off the appeal and all the stress.

" Lorna walked into the staffroom this morning before school," Tom told her, " everyone offered their sympathies that she'd been ill, and she turned around and told them all that she wasn't ill - that she'd been off depressed but I was having an affair with her best mate! "

" Tom, no way," Becky said, " so what did you say? "

" What _could _I say? " Tom shrugged, " I was mortified! Grantly and Steph were ganging up on me - I didn't know what to say. And then Izzie came in! And Lorna slapped her, and stormed out. "

" No," Becky said, shaking her head, " that's awful! I mean, obviously Lorna's hurting, but it's not like you cheated on her. You didn't get with Izzie until after you'd split with Lorna - and you didn't cheat on her. "

" Well try telling her that," Tom said, " and it doesn't help that Izzie's completely stressed about Chlo and Donte's trial. And you won't believe this bit - "

" Ooh, go on," Becky said, happy that she could have a little gossip.

" Lorna's told Jack she's taking a break from teaching. "

" No! " Becky said, trying to process it, " I could understand her wanting to take some time away from the school, but surely we can all get through this. We've always been friends - she can't just ... ruin it. To just leave the day before the Christmas break - she could have at least taken the Christmas break off to think about it - she had two weeks! "

Tom shrugged, " Maybe it's for the best. Lorna's a grown woman - she can sort out her own problems. We've got to leave her to it. "

Becky shrugged, " I suppose. The thing is, me and her haven't been too close recently - we've all been busy with our own things, haven't we? But I don't want to lose her as a friend. I feel like I've known her forever. "

" I'm sure she'll keep in touch," Tom said.

Becky nodded and Tom spent the rest of dinner time with her, before getting up when the bell rang. He gave her a big hug, told her to stay strong and let him know what was going on as soon as she knew.

Becky spent the next hour in her classroom, sititng around and doing nothing - she was going out of her mind, imagining the governers coming to a decision, and Jack meeting with the governers. Imagining the final decision.

Just as she was about to go out of her mind, there was another knock at her door, and Estelle came in.

" I believe Mr Rimmer has news about the decision," Estelle said, " I imagine you'll want to come to the office and hear it? "

Becky nodded and slowly got to her feet. She took a deep breath and then followed the elderly secretary out of the room. Kim was in the corridor, and Becky tried to raise a smile for her.

Kim held up her fingers, which were crossed, " Prepare yourself," she said.

Becky nodded, biting down on her lip, " They've got to get rid of him ... haven't they? Jack won't let him back in - he won't. "

Kim observed the younger woman and shook her head - she could never see the good side of everything, and somehow Becky was terrified and nervous, and was still putting a good spin on this. The amount of trust she had in Jack was astounding, and Kim only hoped it would pay off for them both.

They walked the rest of the way to the office in silence. When they got to the office, Becky was full of nerves as much as she tried to keep a brave face, and Estelle pushed open the door to Jack's office.

Jack and Andrew were stood there with Heather Davenport and none of them looked best pleased. Becky looked nervously from Jack to Andrew to Heather, and as Estelle left them to it, Kim found her voice first.

" Well? "

No-one looked pleased and Becky's heart sank - she knew the answer, and she didn't need anyone to say it now. It was Andrew who spoke up first and he shook his head, " They're ... a bunch of morons. "

Jack looked furious, Andrew looked solemn and Becky felt as though her knees were about to give way - she couldn't be around if he was too! She couldn't teach him!

Heather adressed the two women, " Miss Campbell, it was suggested that you took Seddon to the cooler for reasons other than dispcipline, and the pair of you were in it together - that it was premeditated. Miss Clarkson, your relationship with Mr Rimmer meant that there was a suggestion that Mr Rimmer used you to get rid of Seddon. "

Becky could do nothing but stare in shock and she was all but ready to fall to her knees and scream that someone should have gotten rid of Seddon for her - he didn't deserve to be in the school - it was wrong!

" That's right! " Kim said furiously, " couldn't wait to get our hands on him - been plotting it for ages, haven't we, Becky? Fancied him for years! "

" Kim, don't," Andrew said, looking helplessly from she to Becky.

Becky exploded angrily, " How could they let this happen? I can't believe it - we had a good appeal - he tried to bloody rape me! "

" Hey, come on, what's a bit of rape, in the grand scheme of things? " Kim shouted, waving her hands in the air, furious too, " You will get this in writing, Jack, but I resign as of now. "

She left the room and Andrew followed after her, trying to stop her, leaving Heather to awkwardly make her apologies and leave the room.

Becky was in a state of panic and she looked at Jack, who was stood in the middle of the room, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He looked completely depressed, gaze focused on the door where Kim had just left as he cleared didn't know what to do - his jaw was set in fury, and he was so close to losing it.

" Jack," Becky said, trying to get his attention, " Jack! What the hell am I going to do? "

Jack turned his attention to her and shook his head - he didn't know what to do or say but all he knew now was that he needed to be there for Becky.

" Becky," he said, taking a step closer to her, " Becky, don't panic. Kim - she won't resign. We'll sort it out - don't panic. "

" Don't panic? " Becky asked, her breathing speeding up as she didn't know what to do and felt like she was going to have some kind of panic attack, " don't panic? I'll be in the papers as a child molester, Jack - this is going to go public! I can't go through this. Oh my god - " she was breathing so deep now and looking at him with wide panicky eyes, " what should I do? I'm going to have to leave to! I can't stay here now! He'll do it again! He's going to get me in the end - and if he doesn't , the parents are going to want me out! "

" No, no, no," Jack said, holding up his hands and trying to calm her down, " Rebecca, calm down - you've got to listen to me. " Jack only full-named her when she was panicking and he needed to get her to listen to him, " please, think about it - you can't just resign. You're strong, and we'll get - "

" No! " Becky said, " don't tell me we'll get through this - how will we? He nearly raped me and he's still here! What does he have to do before he's chucked out! "

She started for the door and Jack moved quickly and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him and drawing her up against his warm, hard body.

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Jack asked, " Calmer? "

" I'm bloody furious," Becky said, much more quietly though, " but I ... I'm willing to listen to you. "

" Good girl," Jack said, releasing his hold on her, " now, you're not going to leave. I will do everything in my power to get rid of him. _I'm _furious too - of course I am. If I weren't headmaster here, I'd kill him, I swear to you. But we'll sort this out - please, have a bit of faith in me? "

Becky eyes welled up with tears and she nodded silently.

Jack was about to say something when the door opened, and Andrew came back into the room. He stod in the doorway and shook his head, " I can't get her to back down. She's determined that she's leaving. "

" We can't have this," Jack said, " we're going to deal with this - I will not have teachers like Kim and Becky exposed to something like this. They're two of the only teachers that all the kids like and respect, and actually listen to, and that's so rare. "

Becky looked at him - he was so worked up, and she felt so grateful for all of his efforts - he was so passionate for something he believed in, and he was so passionate about her, and making the school a safe place for her and the rest of the staff.

" Becky, I'm so sorry," Andrew said, " you're not ... "

" Leaving? " Becky finished, a slight smile tugging at her lips, " Jack won't let me. "

" Damned straight," Jack said, before a glint sparked up in his eyes, " I've got it. Becky, I've got a plan - this is going to work - don't you give is a second thought. Seddon's not coming back into this school under my watch. My plan'll work, and if it doesn't, then I resign. You resign. Kim resigns. Andrew resigns. We'll get everyone to resign. "

" You can't do that," Becky said.

" I can if my first plan doesn't work," Jack said, " but it will. I've got it. "

As Jack went into Estelle's office and started talking to her, Becky turned her back to the door. She walked over to the window and stared out of it, she watched Kim hurrying across the car park and she looked down, unable to face it.

Even Jack's voice in the background didn't help - she'd lost. Even if Jack could fix it - which she secretly doubted, despite putting on a brave face to him - it wasn't the point. The governers hadn't believed her - they thought she was a liar. They thought she was the kind of person to molest a child - she was giving teaching her all and she did everything she could for each child, and it was thrown back in her face. She'd been violated.

She let out a choking sob and tried to stifle it on the back of her hand, but couldn't. More tears fell and once the flood gates were open, she was broken. She tried to wipe them away but it was hopeless.

Andrew was still in the office and his heart went out to her - Kim wouldn't take his help, but maybe he could give it to Becky. She was 27 and seemed so vunerable in private.

He crossed the room and laid his hands on her shoulders, silently turning her around and pulling her in for hug - it was exactly like when he'd first found her after Lewis' attack on her.

She sobbed and gripped his jacket with her hands, hiding her face against him.

" Shhh," he said, trying to calm her down - he was so vunerable that it was like having a sister. She hugged her and tried to calm her down, though his attempts were futile. " Jack's going to fix it - he said, didn't he? He won't let Seddon get away with this. "

" It won't work," Becky sobbed, " what if he can't do it? "

" Look, you're getting too worked up," Andrew said, " I know it's awful, what's happened to you, but it's happened and we have to work forwards from it. You have to trust - just be strong and keep going. It's all you can do. "

" This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me," Becky sniffed as the pair of them broke apart.

" Listen," Andrew said, " leave this to me and Jack. Isn't Tom on his free now? Why don't you go find him and both of you off for the day? "

Becky took a deep breath and then nodded.

She went into the other bit of the office, where Jack was barking orders at Estelle. Becky told Jack that she was going to go home, and he sighed,

" I'll sort this, I promise," he said.

Becky nodded, not convinced, and he reached out to lay a hand on her cheek, before leaning down to her. They shared a long lingering kiss, which was soft and gentle, and when they broke apart, Becky mumbled, " Thank you Jack. "

" Take tomorrow off," he told her, " I'll come and see you tomorrow though. Take tomorrow off, and then you've got two weeks off for Christmas, right? "

" I don't want any time off," insisted Becky, " if I'm going to stay here, then I'm staying. No special treatment - I've got to do this, Jack. I won't be seen as a quitter - not ... not if you're making me stay. I might as well come in tomorrow. "

Jack nodded and there were no words left to say. Neither of them knew what to say and before Becky left, Estelle told her something had been left in her tray - Becky took the letter from her. It was just an envelope with her name on, and Becky thought she could recognise the handwriting as Lornas.

She clutched the letter in her hand as she made her way to Tom's classroom.

She found him marking on his own, and as soon as she stumbled into the classroom, he kenw what had happened. She didn't cry because she was all cried out, and Tom wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to his car.

He opened the passenger door for her and ushered her into the car, and as they were both sat there, he glanced sideways at her.

" You're being so brave, you know - I'm proud of you," he told her.

Becky tried to raise a smile for him and said, " I'm not brave, but thanks anyway. "

Tom nodded and then looked at what she was clutching in her hand. " What's the bit of paper? Is there any reason for it? "

Becky looked down at it and shook her head, " I ... Oh, I forgot about it. "

She looked down at it and started to open up the envelope slowly. She pulled out paper inside and unfolded it, looking down at it briefly. Its contents completely shocked her and she stared down at them.

Tom was watching her reactions since they were sat in the car but hadn't actually set off yet, " What is it? " he asked.

Becky looked at him and said, " It's from Lorna. I imagine Izzie's got one too. You won't believe what's going on. "

" Let's hear it then," Tom said, intruiged, " we might be seperated, and it might be messy, but we were always friends first. "

Becky looked down at the letter and read it out, " Dear Becky, I've spent a few days thinking things over, and I know what I want to do now. Even after everything that happened with Tom, you were my friend and I appreciate it. You've probably heard that I have resigned but don't worry about me - know that I am happy, and I'll make a new life for myself with a gorgeous new husband. Make sure you hang onto Jack - he's good for you. Let's all stay friends. We need each other. Love, Lorna. "

" Wow," Tom said.

Becky nodded.


	12. Last Day of Term

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twelve

Becky spent that night at Tom's place, and he drove her to work the next morning. She felt pretty terrible and the only thing that forced her to get up for work was the knowledge that this was the last day of term - after today, she'd have two weeks off for Christmas - time to think, sleep and recuperate.

It was a huge day for everyone.

Kim had left the school.

Becky was waiting to hear Jack's plan, and whatever the outcome with Seddon was.

Lorna had left the school and the entire profession.

Izzie would find out whether Chlo would be charged with the death by dangerous driving in the limo crash. Becky also found herself involved in that as she was Donte's godmother and was almost an aunt to him, having been best friends with his late mother at school.

And everyone was waiting to hear whether they'd even have a job after Christmas.

As soon as Becky walked into the staffroom, she felt like everyone was watching her. She smiled nervously and went to sit down, Tom following her. Steph and Grantly were sat nearby and Tom pulled out his phone.

" Is it Izzie? " Becky asked as she watched her brother texting.

He nodded, " She's about to go in to hear the verdict. "

" Give her my regards - or a good luck, or something," Becky said, crossing one leg over the other and looking around the room nervously. She was waiting for some kind of news on any of the developments going on, and it felt like far too much had happened in one little term. They still had the rest of the school year to go - this had all happened between September and December, for goodness sake!

Becky sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown her and her deep brown eyes flitted around the room nervously. All she wanted was for the term to end, so that she could go home for two weeks.

She'd always loved Christmas but felt like it would be ruined unless the outcome of this was good.

All she wanted was to buy Christmas presents - though she'd already bought for Tom, Izzie and the girls, Lorna, Donte, Kim and only had Jack left. She wanted to decorate the house, put up mistletoe, put up the tree, drink mulled wine, bake christmas cake and cook christmas dinner. She thought christmas was a time to be with the family and friends, but she couldn't enjoy it if Lewis was still swanning around the school.

Becky was oblivious to all conversations around her until the door to the staffroom opened. Jack and Andrew walked in - Andrew headed to the kitchen area and Jack stopped in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips.

Becky looked at him expectantly, as did everyone else - they all needed to know what was going on.

Jack looked around the room and his eyes lingered on Becky. As he looked into her eyes, the rest of the room seemed to disappear and he forgot everyone else.

A slow smile spread across his face until he was grinning widely, and he said, " He's out. "

Becky sat up straight and stared at him, while the entire room felt silent, everyone waiting to see what was going on. Becky felt like she'd heard or understood wrong and she whispered, " W-what? "

Jack laughed as he took a step closer to her, " Becky, we did it. He's gone. Seddon's gone - I've fixed it. Like I said I would. "

" No," Becky whispered, in disbelief as a huge, huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

" Oh yeah," Jack grinned

Becky stared at him for a moment and then she slowly rose out of her chair - she was absolutely thrilled but she didn't know how to keep a lid on it all. She felt tears filling up in her eyes - she was so grateful to Jack, and her face was covered with a big smile.

The rest of the staffroom watched she and Jack with their own little smiles - it was clear to anyone that they got on very well, and they were perfect together.

Becky slowly walked over to him and as she stopped in front of him, she reached out and pressed a hand against his chest, while her other hand worked its way up to the back of her hand, fingers curling up in his hair.

" Thank you," she said as their eyes met.

Jack shook his head, " Don't thank me," he said, " I didn't do it. All I did was send out a letter - it was the angry parents and guardians who wrote to the board of governers to get rid of him. "

" Thank you," Becky repeated, shaking her head as a tear fell.

Jack smiled and leaned in to her, gently rubbing his nose against hers, " I love you, Rebecca Clarkson. I love you. "

Becky leaned in and kissed him. This was possibly their most perfect kiss ever, and Becky thought that this was as perfect as things could possibly get. Jack was everything she could ever want, and she was certain of it.

Their kiss was only brief but lingered a little and tasted sweet. The rest of the room was still silent as they watched she and Jack, and when they broke apart, there was a round of applause on the thought of Lewis Seddon being permanently excluded from the school.

Becky realised that that was the first time that they'd really kissed in front of everyone else - jack rarely came into the staffroom, and although everyone knew that they were together, no-one had quite realised how serious it was.

Jack looked at her and smiled before wrapping an arm around her waist protectively as he turned out to face the entire room. He couldn't get the grin off his face and it was infectious, as Becky tried to supress her smile, though the combination of Jack's growing and continuing love, and Seddon's expulsion, took over.

Jack looked around at the rest of the staff and said, " And now we know we've got rid of one problem, it's time to adress another. "

The atmosphere became a little tense as everyone thought about the prospects of the school.

Jack continued, running his hand up and down Becky's waist lightly, absent mindedly, " I'm sending a letter to all of the parents. I thought I'd let you know as it affects you the most ... you'll all still have a job, come the new year. "

Everyone burst into loud cheers and applause, and Becky grinned at Jack and wrapped her arms around him in a big warm hug - it was just perfect, she thought. He kissed the top of her head and as the cheering died down, Jack turned to face the entire staffroom again.

" We've all got a lot to thank Heather Davenport for," Jack said, " so make sure you do, if you see her, and hopefully we'll be moving to a state of the art building very soon. "

" Any chance of leaving the kids behind? " asked Grantly hopefully.

Everyone chuckled, and Jack called out, " I want to see everyone in the pub tonight after work, and the drinks are on me. "

The staffroom was alight with excitement and Jack smiled fondly at his collegues before his eyes settled on Becky again. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she turned in to him,

" Now," he said, his hand resting on her cheek, " I've got to go do some ... boring headmaster's work ... but I'll see you later. Enjoy your day, love. "

Becky smiled, " Thanks Jack," she said, kissing his cheek before he let go of her.

" Don't mention it," he said, " I'll catch up with you later - I've got to find Andrew, and we need to convince Kim to come back - she's got to, hasn't she, now Seddon's gone? "

Becky smiled, " Good luck," she said, as they shared a final smile. Jack then left the staffroom and Becky went to sit down with Tom. Before she sat down, Tom reached out to her with a smile.

" He's gone Becks," he grinned, touching her arm.

Becky smiled and threw her arms around Tom excitedly - there was nothing like a hug from her big brother and she smiled contentedly.

" See? " Tom said as they sat down together, " didn't I tell you that everything would be alright? Seddon's gone, we'll all still have jobs after Christmas, Lorna's gone, me and Izzie can be together, there's just ... "

" Izzie's girls? " Becky finished, knowing exactly what he was thinking, " don't worry about it - they're good kids, they already like you. God knows half of the girls in the school are in love with you - "

" No they're not! " Tom protested with a laugh.

" Oh, come off it," Becky said, rolling her eyes, " the point is, they already like you. And as for Chlo, no-one's going to send a kid down for an accident like that - they won't find her guilty - it was a stupid mistake. "

Tom shrugged, and Becky poked his arm, " C'mon, lighten up, I want you on top form when we get to the pub tonight, the drinks are on Jack, so I've got a feeling that we'll be staying late. "

Tom smirked a little, " You've picked a good one there, Becks. As long as he keeps on buying the drinks, I think I could handle Jack Rimmer dating my little sister. "

Becky was therefore in a good mood the entire day, and nothing could detract from it. She almost alway found herself in a good mood, but had been rather less so in the last week or two. Now she was back on top form, and her sunny smile couldn't be wiped from her face.

At the end of the school day, Becky pulled her coat around her - it was a chilly December day and she pulled her knee length trenchcoat on over her smart skirt and blouse. She threw her oversized handbag over one shoulder and pulled out her phone.

She smiled when she saw that she had a text from Jack.

She opened the text and read it, " _Got to sort something out after work. Go to pub without me, meet you there xx."_

She sighed but smiled a little - Jack was so dedicated to his job and although he didn't always do everything by the book, he cared for the school and would do anything to improve the school and help the kids.

Becky typed out her reply, " _Fine, see you there xx."_

As she walked down the corridor, her reply came almost immediately, " _Thanks love, sorry about this xx. "_

Becky smiled to herself and shook her head as she slipped her phone into her pocket. She walked to the main entrance, intended to start towards the pub, and as she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Tom hanging around the main entrance.

" Hey," he said with a smile, " thought I'd wait for you. You're going to the pub, right? "

" Course," Becky said, " Jack's tied up though, he'll catch us up."

" No rest for the wicked, eh? " Tom smirked as he offered out his arm to his sister. Becky slipped her arm through his and they started out of the school and towards the pub.

" Will Izzie be joining us in the pub? " Becky asked, glancing at him.

" I'm not sure," Tom said, " I think it'll depend how they find Chlo and Donte. "

" I've told you," Becky said, shaking her head, " they're going to get off - they're daft kids, it was an accident, and they never meant to hurt anyone. They've suffered enough as it is. "

Tom sighed, " Izzie's going to be in pieces if Chlo gets sentenced for this. "

" She _won't _though," Becky told him, squeezing his arm, " she and Donte will be fine. "

She hoped Donte would be fine, as well as Chlo - she was fond of both of Izzie's daughters, and even of Donte, who most people washed their hands of. Having being his late mother's friend at school, Becky felt rather protective of him - he had no-one other than his father, and he'd not been given any chances in life - everyone just wrote him off.

Once they got to the pub, they joined a little group of staff made up of themselves, Grantly, Steph and Estelle, and half a dozen other members of staff - many had yet to arrive.

Just as they got there, Grantly clapped Tom on the shoulder, " Ah, Tom, what are you having? Rebecca? "

Becky thought Grantly was lazy and usually unprofessional but found him strangely likeable if she ignored most of the things that came out of his mouth. As for Steph, she wasn't keen on her as she knew Steph was after Jack, but she was willing to put up with the woman because she knew Jack only wanted her anyway.

" Ooh, nice glass of wine wouldn't go amiss," Becky grinned, leaning against the bar and putting her handbag down on the bar.

" Pint for me," Tom said cheerily.

" Anyone else? " Grantly said, as the barman wandered over to them, "it's going on Jack's tab after all, and the money's coming from his pocket. "

Everyone got their drinks orders in, and Steph sighed, looking from the door to Jack's faithful secretary, " Oh what's keeping him anyway, Estelle? "

" He had a few phonecalls to make," Estelle said, looking from Steph to Becky, " I'm sure he told you ... he shouldn't be long. "

Becky nodded, taking her glass of wine from the barman, " Oh, I know, he sent me a quick text. Often feels like Jack's work is never done. "

Steph looked at Becky briefly and then called at the barman, " Go on, I'll have a vodka. In fact, make it a double. "

Tom took a deep slurp of his pint and smiled in satisfaction, " Just what we need, I think. Thank god it's the end of term. "

Becky sighed and leant against Tom, as he draped his arm around her shoulders and she rested against him lazily, " You got that right," she said, " two whole weeks off. At Christmas - best possible time of the year. "

" And no bloody kids around," added Grantly with a smirk.

Becky smiled as she thought about Christmas - it had always been one of her favourite times of year, and after the first term at Waterloo Road, all she wanted to do was relax and get away from all thoughts of the school.

This would be the first Christmas that Becky hadn't spent it with her parents - her father had died at the beginning of this year, a couple of weeks after Christmas, so this would change their Christmas. She and Tom, and Lorna, had always gone to Tom and Becky's parents place, but their father was now dead and their mother was going away with her sister.

She hadn't actually made plans for Christmas day, and she assumed it would entail making christmas dinner for herself and Tom at her place.

The doors to the pub opened, and Becky looked around hopefully for Jack, but instead found herself looking at Izzie, Chlo and Mika. Donte followed them in too, and although Izzie wasn't too pleased with that idea, she put up with him because she was so happy that Chlo was alright.

Izzie and the girls walked over to Tom and Becky while Donte went to the bar to order something for him and Chlo.

" Izzie! " Becky smiled, sharing a hug with her friend, " it's so good to see you - I really could have used you today! "

Izzie smiled, " Ah from what I heard, Jack's been looking after you just fine - he got rid of Seddon for you, didn't he? And he's worked damned heard to get the school to stay open. "

Becky shrugged, " He's a good guy. " She glanced at Tom and said, " and even Tom's decided he can put up with him, haven't you, Tommy? "

Tom smirked, " I've told you, Rimmer's a decent guy, and he's always willing to buy the drinks, so he's good enough in my eyes. "

Becky smiled and looked at the girls, her eyes settling on Chlo, " So it's all over then? "

Chlo nodded with half a smile, " Yeah. Free to go. "

" Good," Tom said firmly.

" Yeah, we're made up for you," Becky said, " you're a good kid. "

Tom smiled and looked from Chlo over to the bar, where Donte stood, " And you got your boyfriend back too, then? True love, is it? "

Chlo blushed and 16 year old Mika looked at her mother, " Mum, can I get half a pint of cider? "

" No! " Izzie said, shaking her head, " you can both have an orange juice, now go on, leave me to talk to Mr Clarkson. "

The girls both whistled and Becky smiled as she looked between Izzie and Tom, the sparkle in her eyes expressing how much she wanted her brother and her friend to be happy together. She left them to it, and went to the bar with both of the girls. She stopped beside Donte.

" Nice to see you out and about," she said.

Donte turned around and smiled when he saw her, " Rebecca! "

" I hope you're going to be behaving yourself from now on, young man," Becky said, though she was smiling.

" Course I am," Donte nodded, " honest, Rebecca, I'm going to try harder now. "

" Glad to hear it," Becky, " as your godmother and your teacher, I can't condone any bad behaviour. I'm supposed to be a good influence - please let it rub off on you. And in case you're the last pupil to have heard, the headmaster of the school and I are seeing each other, so I don't think I can have my godson causing chaos in my boyfriend's school. "

Donte smiled a little and Becky hugged him briefly before looking between he, and the two girls.

" Right," she said, leaning her arms on the bar and looking from Donte, to Chlo, to Mika, and back again, " how about I buy you a drink, but for god's sake don't tell your mother. Half a pint of cider, each, do you? "

" What happened to being a good influence? " Dotne asked her with a smirk.

" Oh shut up," Becky said, shaking her head, " I'm sure half a pint of cider isn't going to do you any damage, just don't tell anyone that I bought you it. "

She ordered the drinks and handed them over, and the girls both thanked her gratefully while looking around for their mother. Their eyes fell on her, talking with Tom, and looking quite close.

" What do you think about it all, then? " Becky asked, taking a sip of her drink as she watched Tom and Izzie talking from a distance.

Mika shrugged, " I'm happy for her," she said simply, " if we've got to have anyone as a potential step-dad, then he's the kid of guy you want, isn't he? He's nice and he really likes her. "

Chlo nodded, " If Mum's happy, then so are we. "

Becky smiled fondly and told Mika, " You don't have to think of it as gaining a dad - your mother's not trying to force a new dad onto you. "

" Why not? " Chlo shrugged, " the old one was crap - might as well have a new dad. "

Becky smiled, " If that's what you think. "

Chlo looked Becky up and down and then smirked a little, " If Mum and Mr Clarkson get together, does that make you kind of our auntie? "

Becky almost choked on her drink and she laughed, unable to contain her laughter, " Chlo, your mum and Tom have been together two minutes, they're hardly getting married. I'm not old enough to be _anyone's _aunt. "

At 27, she didn't feel old enough to be the aunt of a 14 year old and a 16 year old, even if she was very fond of both girls.

When Chlo looked a bit disappointed, Becky smiled, " I'll tell you what," she said, " if your mum and Tom do get together, then I suppose I _would _be like an aunt to you. If that's acceptable to you. "

" Course it is," Mika said, " thought I'm not sure about having Mr Rimmer as an uncle. "

Becky rolled her eyes and shook her head, " Girls, for god's sake. Your mum and Tom have been together all of two minutes and as for myself and Mr Rimmer ... well, it's hardly ... I mean, it's been two months, that's all. No-one's marrying anyone, no-one's gaining step-dads and tep-kids and no-one's gaining nieces or aunties. "

" Yet," Mika added.

Becky shook her but continued to smile fondly. She looked around the pub to see Steph heading for the door and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Steph caught her eyes and smiled, " You know me! " she calld over, " such a scatterbrain - left my phone up at the school, best go back for it. "

Becky sighed as she watched Steph go, but was distracted a moment or so later by Kim and Andrew's appearance. As soon as the pair stopped in the doorway, every member of staff around them fell silent.

Kim looked nervous but Andrew looked thrilled.

He cleared his throat, " Kim has a agreed to come back to Waterloo Road," he said.

Their collegues cheered, and Becky was the first one to make her way over. She stopped just in front of the pair and looked from one to the other.

" Well," Kim said, " looks like we did it. "

Becky nodded, " Well done," she said, as the pair of them shared a warm and friendly hug.

" Well done you too," Kim smiled.

Andrew pulled her into a hug too, and as he held her to him, asked, " Where's Jack? I thought he'd have been in here, celebrating with you. "

Becky rolled her eyes as they broke apart, " You know how it is, he had to make a few "emergency phonecalls" or something. Often feels like his work is never done. "

" He's a busy man," Andrew shrugged.

" I know," Becky said, " but I do wish he didn't have to stay so late sometimes, or bring all his paperwork home with him. It's usually impossible to move around his place for all his work. And it's the last day of term, and he's still at school. "

" He's got to be here soon," shrugged Andrew, " in the meantime, maybe I could buy you two a drink? We'll celebrate the end of term ... the school staying open ... Seddon being gone ... "

Becky smiled, " You two go for it," she said, holding up her half full glass, " I'm alright for a drink, and I'd better keep an eye on Tom - he's in a good mood, and he drinks a lot when he's in a good mood. I can guarentee that I'll be almost carrying him home at the end of the night. "

She went off to the other side of the doorway, where Tom, Izzie were stood with the two girls. Becky smiled as she spotted Tom's arm around Izzie's waist with ease, and she raised her eyebrow as she came to stop beside them.

" Well," she said, " is this happy families, then? "

Tom and Izzie exchanged a look, and both look back at Becky. Becky was happy for them both, and they knew it. Izzie said, " Yeah, I think it might be. That is, if these two don't mind. "

" Course we don't," Mika said.

Chlo smiled cheekily as she looked at Tom and asked him, " Are you going to move in with us, then? "

" Chlo! " Izzie reprimanded, blushing scarlett red in embarrassment, while Becky laughed at the look of pure embarrassment on her brother's face as well as Izzie's.

" What? " Chlo asked innocently, looking at Tom, " me and Mika both know it's what she wants, but she won't tell you herself. "

" Oh, right then," Tom said, a smug kind of smile crossing his face.

Becky laughed as Izzie's girls walked off and left Izzie and Tom to deal with it, and she saw the door of the pub open again. She grinned when she saw Jack stumble into the room, but frowned at once when she saw Steph's arm around him.

But there was something wrong - his suit was in disarray, and he looked panicked, and Steph seemed to be almost holding him up - there was nothing remotely sexual about it, it seemed to be a gesture of friendship and support but Becky still frowned.

Others noticed Jack and Steph's arrival, but none of them said anything as they watched Becky move towards Jack.

Jack stumbled over to Becky as Steph let go of him at the waist. Becky frowned when Jack stopped in front of him and she shook her head as she looked up at him.

" I thought you had emergency phonecalls to make, or something? " she asked, looking from Jack to Steph and back at Jack, raising her eyebrows.

" No, I did," Jack said, turning his back on Steph to look at Becky. He reached out to lay his hands on her waist, and she took a step backwards, holding her hands up.

" Don't," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. She didn't believe he'd dare cheat on her, and especially not with Steph - she was certain that he loved her, because he told her all the time, but this looked fishy.

" Becky," Jack said, " you don't understand. I was in my office, and Seddon came in - he was fiurious. He had a bottle of spirits and a lighter - he tried to burn me alive. "

" He what? " Becky demanded, shaking her head.

" Yeah," Jack nodded, " but it's okay, it's over now. Steph happened to be there - she saved me. "

Becky's eyes widened and she reached out to grasp hold of Jack tightly. Her hands curled into the material of his jacket and she pulled him towards her by the lapels forcefully. Their lips met in a sharp kiss and Jack moaned and pressed himself against her, losing himself in the thought and feel of her as he grasped her.

Becky looked at Steph, who was still standing there when she and Jack broke apart, " Jesus Christ, Steph," she said, shaking her head as she kept an arm tightly around Jack's middle, " thank god you were there. Thank you. "

Steph didn't say anything as she looked between the couple and she smiled a little after a pause. Even if she'd thought she could have Jack for herself, and had no intentions of stopping flirting with him, she saw that he was actually happy with Becky, and she knew she had nothing to do with it.

" Rebecca," she said, choosing her words carefully, " how about we call a truce? "

" A ... a truce? " Becky asked - she and Steph had never had any arguments, but they kept out of each other's way and just had nothing to do with each other.

" Yeah," Steph said, her eyes flickering briefly to Jack but focusing back on Becky, " you seem like a laugh, decent kind of girl - who knows, maybe we could even be friends. "

" Um yeah ... I guess," Becky said, suprised.

Steph nodded and walked away, and Becky shook her head. She looked up at Jack, and he looked back down at her. They looked at each other for a moment and Becky reached up with one hand to lay it on his cheek.

" Poor Jack," she said with a mock pout, her hand moving up to flatten down his hair.

Jack smirked and grabbed hold of her hand, moving it away from his hair, " Never mind poor Jack," he said authoritavely and using the low, sexy tone which she loved, " how about you get over there and order me a pint? And take your coat off too, love, it's hiding your lovely figure. "

Becky giggled and Jack smirked devilishly as Becky start off to the bar and he followed her with a protective hand in the small of her back.

Once they'd gotten their drinks, and were stood together at the bar, Jack slid his arm around Becky's waist and pulled her close to him - the feeling of her body against his was warm and lovely and he loved having her there.

They faced each other and were stood close together, both grinning happily.

" You're so beautiful," Jack said, looking into her eyes.

Becky laughed, " You're so sweet," she replied, " and you're the best boyfriend that anyone could ever ask for. "

" Well, now you're just making me blush," Jack said, a wide grin crossing his face as he looked at his girlfriend of two months with those irressistable eyes.

" I really owe you one, Jack," Becky said, the hand not holding her drink, firmly attatched to his waist and pulling him towards her slightly.

" Well," he said, biting at his lower lip and a mischevious smile crossing his face, " I'm sure I'll think of something that you could do for me. "

Becky smirked at the mischevious look in his eyes and she felt her knees about to go weak as he leaned down and in and brushed his lips against her ear - they felt like they were on their own, despite being in a pub full of people.

Jack whispered in her ear, " You're staying at mine tonight. "

" Mmmm you're on," Becky mumbled, tilting her chin up and capturing his lips with hers - his lips were always so plump and delectable and all she wanted to do was kiss him and hold him close. Instead, they shared a brief kiss, and Jack and she relaxed afterwards. They stood at the bar chatting for a while, and after a while, Jack called everyone around.

The staff were all happy and there was a very good mood in the air.

Jack ordered a few bottles of champagne and then started passing them around his collegues. He took one of the bottles and poured a glass for himself, for Becky, who he was still holding close at the waist by one arm, and for Izzie and Tom, who were stood beside them.

Once everyone had a glass full, Jack looked around.

" Ok everyone," he called, adressing them all, " I want to thank you all for your part in the LEA inspections and in campaigining to keep the school open. Waterloo Road is not just the pupils - it's all of us. This term's been challenging to all of us for different reasons, which is why I want you all to go off and enjoy your break, get some rest, and come back ready to start afresh in January. But I want you all to know how proud I am to be a part of our school, because thanks to every single person in this room, Waterloo Road lives to fight another day. "

He grinned and lifted his glass up in the air, as he toasted " To Waterloo Road. "

Everyone lifted their glasses up and chorused, " Waterloo Road" before cheering and taking a big sip from their glass. Conversation broke out everywhere and everyone was in a good mood once again.

With all the buzz going on around them, Becky moved to talk to Izzie and Tom through the crowd, but Jack caught hold of her forearm and pulled her back to him.

He looked at her and for a moment they just stared at each other before a slow grin spread across Jack's face,

" I know what you can do to repay me," he said, pausing to catch his breath as his thoughts got the better of himself and he found himself racing on ahead.

He stopped to look into her eyes and she waited for him to continue, her heart thumping in her chest as it always did when they shared moments together. He reached to take hold of her and laid his hands on her upper arms as he looked at her.

" I'm listening," Becky said with a smile.

" Move in with me," Jack finally said.

Becky thought she'd heard wrong, and for a moment, she just stared at him, " Move in ... with you? " she repeated, stunned, " really? "

" Yeah," Jack grinned, " I mean, why not? I love you, I love having you around - I know I want to be with you for a very long time, and I don't think I can bear all those days apart anymore. Why not just move in with me? "

Becky laughed - she'd never considered it but thought it would be great. They'd gotten to a secure stage in their relationship after all. She nodded,

" Yeah," she said, barely able to contain her excitement, " you're on! "

Jack laughed and pulled her into a big warm hug, before kissing her lips lightly. Becky giggled as she looked up at him, and she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him through the crowd of teachers gathered there.

She dragged him over to Izzie and Tom happily and stopped in front of them.

" Hey guys," Izzie said, looking at Becky and Jack in amusement, " you're looking pretty happy. "

Jack smiled and wrapped one of his arms around Becky's waist as they stood close together, " I suppose we are," he replied to Izzie.

Becky was biting on her lower lip to contain herself and she looked from Izzie to Tom as she announced, " I'm moving in with Jack! "

" Oh wow," Izzie said, " congratulations. "

Becky smiled but waited for her brother's answer. She smiled at him hopefully and he smiled in return, " That's nice," he said, " in fact, that's great, Becks. " He looked at Jack and said, " you look after her, yeah? "

" Of course," Jack said, inclining his head towards Tom, " wouldn't dream of doing anything else. "

Tom grinned, " Course you wouldn't, mate. Come on, next drinks are on me. "

As Tom and Jack went to the bar, Becky and Izzie took a seat nearby where Izzie's daughters and Donte were sitting. Becky smiled in contentment and Izzie was wearing a very similar grin.

" Tom and I are moving in together too," she said as they sat down.

Becky grinned, " Really? Oh, that's fantastic, Iz! "

Izzie smiled, " I thought so too - looks like it's all going well for us now, isn't it? " She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before saying, " since Tom is going to be living with me, I suppose that screws up the lonely Christmas dinner the pair of you would have been having, doesn't it? Fancy coming to mine on Christmas day? "

Becky smiled, " Thanks, Izzie. Maybe I'll take you up on that. "

" There's no maybe about it," corrected Izzie, " and now we're all playing happy families, maybe Jack'll be coming too. "

Becky laughed and looked across the room at Jack, who was now leaning across the bar with Tom. Just now, everything seemed perfect.


	13. School's Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Just a random chapter to show them still together at the end of the school year, now they're happy as a couple. **

Chapter Thirteen

Seven months later, Jack Rimmer sighed as he stood at the bottom of the staircase in his house. His girlfriend always seemed to take her time getting ready on a morning, and it didn't matter how many times she intended on getting out of bed early to give herself more time to get ready, there was something about Jack's warm, safe arms which kept her in bed that extra bit longer.

" Becky! " he shouted, exasperated, " come on, or we're going to be late! "

There was no reply, although he could hear her moving around upstairs. He shook his head but smiled fondly and turned to the mirror in the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to flatten it down as he waited for her to appear, and when she hadn't come downstairs a minute or so later, he rolled his eyes.

" Becky! " he called up the stairs, " come on - Rebecca! We're going to be late! "

The very next moment, his girlfriend and collegue was standing at the top of the stairs. She grinned at him in the way that he could never help but smile back to, and she said,

" What is the point, of running a school, if you can't come in to work a little late? "

Jack smiled and put his hands on his hips, in a gesture of mock-stern " Punctuality is vital, I believe. Get down here, Miss Clarkson. "

" Yes sir," Becky replied, her broad grin turning into a cheekier smile - her headmaster boyfriend liked to play the boss with her sometimes and she allowed him with a smile and a glint in her eyes.

She started down the stairs slowly and Jack folded his arms as he waited for her.

He smirked.

Becky and Jack had now been together 9 months - today was the last day of term before the six week summer holiday, and they were getting ready to spend a long relaxing summer together away from the school. It was now July, they'd been together since October, and Becky had moved in with him at the end of December.

By now, Jack's house had firmly become Becky and Jack's house, and Becky felt very comfortable there. It was like it had always been her home, and Jack had even found himself liking the feminine touch she brought to the place.

As for their relationship, it had gone from strength to strength and was still blossoming.

They were a solid couple and everyone knew that they were made for each other - they clearly cared about each other and would do anything for each other, but also poked fun at each other and had lots of fun.

As Becky got to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped just in front of Jack and looked up at him. He was wearing a smart black suit with a tie, and he looked down at her sternly, arms folded.

" Well, Miss Clarkson," he said with a teasing smirk, " if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to make us late to avoid work. "

" Who, me? " Becky asked innocently, " no, sir. "

Jack smiled and unfolded his arms. He reached out to lay his hands on his girlfriend's hips as he pulled her closer. He looked her up and down and took in her outfit - she was wearing a cream coloured skirt with a thin pale pink jumper and pale pink heels.

" You look nice and summery," he said.

She shrugged, " Well, I'm in a summery kind of mood. Looking forward to six weeks off work, away from the kids, barbequeing in the garden with my boyfriend and my friends, maybe going to the beach - "

Jack smiled, " Maybe if you leave it in my hands, I'll fix us a few days away. "

" You don't have to do that," Becky said, as he hept his hold on her waist as both of her hands pressed against his chest and she ran them up and down his chest lightly.

Jack continued to smile and he leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against Becky's ear. His touch made her shiver in delight as he whispered into her ear, " I love you, Becky. "

" I love you too," she replied, tipping her head back so that she could look up at him.

Jack grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers lightly, agonisingly slowly. She groaned in frustration and impatiently reached up to lay a hand on the back of his head and she pulled his head down to meet hers.

She captured her lips with his and took advantage of his suprise - he'd been planning on kissing her slowly and softly, but soon found out that she had no such intentions - by quickly deepening the kiss.

He laughed when they broke apart after a long kiss and as they broke apart, he took hold of her hand. They left the house, both in a good mood, and headed for Jack's car.

Becky had sold her house after a couple of months of living with Jack, and knowing that living with him would work out. She'd kept her car however, but barely used it as Jack drove them to and from work most of the time.

Jack opened the passenger door for her and she smiled gratefully.

As they drove down the streets and towards their place of work, Becky glanced at Jack's face in profile. She found it hard to believe that she'd ever gotten Jack in the first place, and even harder to believe that they'd now been together 9 months and were in a happy and stable relationship.

" I bet you're looking forward to the end of the day," Becky said, looking at him.

Jack smiled a little, " Course I am - six weeks away from work - my idea of heaven. If only we didn't have to go back to that place, I'd be a very happy man. "

Becky laughed and shook her head, " I'd have thought you'd have been a happy man anyway. You're 36 and already a headmaster of a school - that's got to count for something. "

The smile tugging at Jack's lips became broader and he said, " Wel, I suppose there are certain benefits to the job. I wouldn't have met you, if I wasn't headmaster. "

" I don't know," Becky shrugged, " you might have done. You'd probably still be at Waterloo Road, even if you weren't headmaster. "

" Yes," Jack said " but the man who was headmaster before me was a nutjob, wasn't he? He wouldn't have employed a beautiful, clever woman like yourself - he'd have employed an incompetent sod like Steph Haydock. "

Becky giggled, and her phone vibrated as she did so.

She pulled it from her bag and read the text as she did so,

It was from Izzie and it read: _Hi, I'm not in work today - dentist, Jack already knows. Tom will forget to ask you - dinner and a few drinks at ours tonight, if you fancy? xx_

Becky smiled - Izzie and Tom were as solid as she and Jack, and Becky and Jack often spent time with them. Becky had grown closer to Izzie's daughters, and thought of them as nieces, and also saw plenty of Donte.

" Izzie's invited us for dinner at hers tonight - stay afterward for a few drinks, if you fancy it? " she asked Jack, " I'm going, but if you're busy ... "

" No, let's go," Jack said," as long as you promise to wear that pretty red dress you bought last week. "

" I'll think about it," Becky laughed, though she'd already made up her mind that she'd wear it.

Once they pulled up at the school, they walked in the main entrance together, and stopped in the corridor. Jack reached out and drew her to him with one arm, pressing a rather protective kiss to his forehead.

" I've got work to do," he told her, " unfortunately, I've a ridiculous amount of paperwork to get done for the end of the school year. "

Becky pouted and Jack laughed, reaching out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. " Don't give me that look, you _know _my work is never done, " he said, " I'll catch up with you later, I suppose. "

Becky smiled, " I'll see you around, honey. "

Jack grinned and they both went their seperate ways. Becky headed up the staircase and to the staffroom with a smile and as she entered the room, she walked over to the kitchen area, where Tom was already stood at the kettle, with Kim.

" Ooh, you're looking very summery today," Steph said, watching Becky cross the room.

Becky shrugged - she was aware that Steph would steal Jack from her given half the chance, but she wasn't a bad person, and the two of them had exchanged polite conversation every now and then.

" What can I say? " Becky grinned, stopping between Kim and Tom, " I'm in a very good mood today. Must be what summer does to me. "

" Jack taking you anywhere nice over the summer? " Kim asked as Tom handed his little sister a cup of tea which he'd already made for her, knowing what time she'd be in the school for.

" Oh, I don't know," Becky replied, " we've not got anything planned, but we thought we might have a couple of days somewhere. Are you doing anything nice? "

Kim shrugged, " Not really. Recovering from a long year at work, I guess. "

" No plans to see Andrew? " Becky asked innocently.

Kim narrowed her eyes, " Andrew and I are just friends, as I tell you continually, Becky. "

" If you say so," Becky said with a little smirk, before looking at Tom, " Izzie's asked us over to yours tonight, by the way. Couple of drinks, and a meal. "

Tom nodded, " And Mr Important isn't too busy, is he? "

He smirked - he liked Jack, but enjoyed winding his sister up about him.

" Now, now," Becky said, rolling her eyes, " my fabulous boyfriend can't help if it being headmaster gives him a lot of work to do. God knows the spare room is full of paperwork, as if it wasn't enough that my marking takes over the entire living room. "

" Are you and Izzie going anywhere nice? " Kim asked Tom.

Tom shrugged, " Nah, we're just going to enjoy the time together and away from school - although we'll still have Chlo and Mika, but I'm sure they'll occupy themselves with their friends. "

" Wish Donte would do the same thing sometimes," Becky laughed, " when he's not with Chlo, he's round at our place. Anyone would think he was my son, never mind my godson - pops around all the time for a cuppa. It wouldn't be so bad if Jack actually likes him -. Actually, Jack seems to convieniently disappear out of the hosue when Donte's around. I know he only puts up with him 'cos of me. "

" That's love for you," Tom shrugged, " we all do things we don't want to. "

Becky smiled and her first lesson of the day was the year 10 class which included Chlo and Donte. She - as usual - couldn't stop smiling and the end of term heightened her mood.

Her phone was sitting out on the desk as her pupils worked on a comprehension exercise from their textbook and chatted away - she always allowed them to talk as long as they kept the noise down and promised to work too.

Her phone buzzed and Donte called out,

" You're not allowed phones in class, Miss! "

" I think you'll find that the teacher is allowed, Donte," she said, rolling her eyes as he, one of her most favoured pupils, shouted across at her, " you can talk back to me once you've got a bit of work done. "

She picked up her phone and saw that she had a text message, which she opened with a smile when she saw that it was from Jack: _Come to my office at break time love? Got a suprise for you. xx_

She smiled and hid her phone under her desk as she stole a cheeky text back, " _I like suprises,_ _Can't wait til then. Tell me now xx"_

The response she got was "_Tough, break time, be there xx."_

She smiled but felt like groaning in frustration as she typed out, " _Then I guess you get your own way. I'll be there xx."_

As soon as the bell rang, she dismissed her class and once they'd all gone, threw her handbag over her shoulder, left the classroom and locked the door behind her.

Her heels clip-clopped against the floors of the corridors as she headed for Jack's office, and as she did so, she stopped in the outer office, where Estelle was doing a bit of photocopying.

" Morning dear," the older woman said.

Becky smiled fondly, " Morning Estelle," she said as she smoothed down her hair carefully and ran her tounge out across her lips to moisten them.

Estelle knew by now that the headmaster's girlfriend of 9 months, needed no introduction from her, and let the younger woman wander past.

Becky knocked on Jack's office door and called, " Jack? It's me. "

" Becky? " came the reply, " yeah, come in! "

Becky smiled and pushed open the office door to find Jack stood up, leaning back against his desk, arms folded and his face adorned with his usual half smirk, half smile.

" Hey honey," Becky smiled as she moved towards him.

" Hey gorgeous," Jack said, standing up properly.

Becky stopped in the middle of the room and put her hands on her hips, " What do you want then? You're detracting from time I could be using to drink coffee with the rest of the staff. "

" I told you, I got a suprise for you," Jack told her, " come here. "

She raised her eyebrows as she moved towards him. She stopped just in front of him and reached out to take fistfulls of his jacket as she pulled him towards her. He grinned and took hold of her waist as he leaned in and kissed her lips lightly at first, but soon deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him and pressing his hips against hers.

He smiled into the kiss and spun her around without breaking the kiss so that she was pressed up against his desk, sitting on it with her legs open as he stood in between her legs, still kissing her.

When they broke apart, Jack kept hold of her waist, and Becky grinned, " Mmmm lovely. Is that what you brought me here for? "

" Kind of," Jack said, " but there _was _something else. "

Becky looked at him with a smile and he removed his hands from her waist and stepped back, making her have to let go of his jacket.

" Now," he said, reaching out and tucking some of her hair behind her ear gently, " close your eyes and hold your hands out. "

" What? " Becky asked, shifting around and making herself more comfortable in her position, sat on the edge of the desk, " how old do you think I am? "

" Come on, you _like _suprises," Jack reminded her, " close your eyes, please? "

Becky sighed but smiled and did as he asked of her. She closed her eyes and held out her hands, and she bit her lip and waited in excitement for whatever was coming her way - she'd always loved suprises and she couldn't wait to see what Jack had in store for her. Jack was a romantic and alway knew how to make her feel happy, and she couldn't wait to see what he was about to give her.

She heard him shifting around and the next thing she knew, something thin was in her hand. She frowned but kept her eyes closed as she felt it - it felt like a couple of bits of paper and she couldn't figure out what it was.

" You can look now," Jack told her.

Becky opened one eye and then the other and looked down to see that it indeed a sheet of paper in her hand. She frowned at it and looked up at Jack curiously,

" Go on," he said, a huge grin across his face, " read it. Come on - find out what it is. "

Becky was excited and she lifted the paper up and scanned it quickly. Some of the words and the pictures caught her eye and she shook her head as she realised exactly what it was.

" Jack," she said, looking up at his, slightly breathless, " this is a booking form for a hotel. "

" Yeah," Jack nodded.

" It's ... Jack, it's in Greece," Becky said, her eyes widening as she looked up at him - she couldn't believe that he'd booked a holiday for them, and she didn't quite know what to say. She certainly hadn't expected that - she'd thought they might have a couple of days in Blackpool or something, but this was far more than she'd expected.

" Yeah, it is," Jack nodded, reaching out and laying both of his hands on her face, each hand on each of her cheeks, " A two week break in sunny sunny Greece, all inclusive, 4 star hotel. "

" Two weeks? " Becky gasped, " 4 star? "

Jack laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded.

" Oh my God," Becky said, laughing as she stood up and threw her arms around him tightly, hugging him so tightly that she felt like she could throw her legs around him too, " you are just the best! That must have cost you loads - and to do all that for me! Thank you, Jack! You're the best! "

Jack laughed and hugged her back, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head, " You're more than welcome. I just want us to have a great time together. "

Becky leant back from the hug just enough so that she could look up into his face and she smiled, " You really are the best boyfriend," she said, " and you do the greatest things for me. "

" It's because you're so good for me," Jack grinned, " I've got to repay you somehow, haven't I? "

" Thank you! " Becky squealed, " this is going to be so great! "

Jack leant in and pressed his lips to hers and she responded eagerly and much more forcefully. She almost immediately felt her knees go weak but Jack's arm was strong around her waist and he took control - she tasted delicious and he loved kissing her as much as always. In fact, every kiss seemed to get better than the last.

Jack walked forwards, making her walk backwards until her back hit the wall. She moaned happily as he took hold of her waist and pushed her against the wall, pressing his hips against hers. She groaned and one of her hands knotted its fingers into her hair, while her other gripped a fistful of his jacket.

He kissed her long and hard and completely took control and she found herself letting him, as always. His kisses were long and slow, but pressed down on her lips hard and managed to elicit the exact reactions that he wanted from her.

Suddenly, the door of the office flew open, and Becky closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall as Jack's lips were suddenly removed from hers. Jack didn't move his arms from around her body but he looked around.

" Andrew," Becky heard Jack saw.

Becky opened her eyes and saw a rather embarrassed looking Andrew standing in the middle of the office, looking at the couple. His cheeks reddened as he blushed and he shook his head,

" I ... um ... " he started.

" Sorry, Andrew," Becky said, shaking her head as Jack removed his hands from around her waist and took a step back, " we um ... we shouldn't - "

Andrew cleared his throat as Jack tugged down his suit jacket and straightened it up while Becky blushed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to flatten it down.

" Maybe lock the door next time," Andrew told them, before tossing a file onto Jack's desk, " you wanted that by the end of break? "

Jack cleared his throat and nodded, " Yes. Thank you, Andrew. "

Andrew turned to leave, still blushing and Becky rolled her eyes - they'd only been kissing, even it was a very heated kissing session. It was nothing that Andrew hadn't walked in on before.

" C'mon, don't be such a prude," she said, shaking her head at him.

He turned to look at her and shrugged.

She grinned, " We were celebrating - Jack's just told me he's taking me away for the summer - two weeks on a sunny Greek Island. " She felt excited enough to burst and Andrew smiled a little at her enthusiasm but look at Jack, impressed.

" Wow," he said, " that's quite a treat. "

Jack shrugged and glanced at Becky before looking back at Andrew, " That's how you've got to do it, my friend. Keep the missus sweet. "

" And here I thought it was because you loved me," Becky said, rolling her eyes.

Andrew made to the door again but stopped and turned back to Jack, " Actually, I hate to intrude, but weren't we going to discuss the - "

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, " Right, finalise the settings for next year. " He sighed and nodded, " suppose we'd better make a start with that, hadn't we? " He looked at Becky, " sorry, love, you don't mind if - "

" Course, I don't," Becky said, unable to stop smiling, " I'll catch you after work then if I don't see you before. "

Jack nodded and as Becky started towards the door, he called out, " Hey, get back here," with his favourite little smirk.

Becky walked across the room and stopped just in front of him. She tilted her head up to look at him and he leaned down and kissed her lips briefly but still sending a shiver through her.

" Thanks again Jack," Becky grinned, " really, thank you. " She sighed, " Ah, you're so great. "

" I know," he said, " see you later, love. "

Andrew watched Becky leave and once the door was closed, he raised his eyebrows at Jack,

" So you've bought her a holiday? " he asked, impressed as he crossed his arms.

" I've bought me and her a holiday," Jack corrected.

" Must be serious," Andrew noted, looking at his collegue and friend in amusement, " and you're referring to her as "the missus." "

Jack shrugged, " Course it's serious. We've been living together for 7 months, been together 9, and we just know it's right. We're going to be together forever. "

**Author's Note: That's the end of the story, as it's the end of the term, and Jack and Becky are happy together now. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this following the second series of Waterloo Road - it might feature a proposal, but also some problems between Jack and Becky in the form of the arrivals of Davina Shackleton and Roger Aspinall.**

**Let me know if you'd be interested in reading a sequel and if there's anything you'd like to see in the sequel.**


	14. End Note

**Author's Note**

**The sequel to this is now up on my profile and is named Rebecca Clarkson: Year Two. It follows the second series of Waterloo Road and involves Jack and Becky dealing with things such as Davina Shackleton's introduction in the school, Roger Aspinall trying to take over, new pupils such as Maxine Barlow, Lorna's return, illness and eventual suicide, and Izzie and Tom's relationship. **


End file.
